One Thing Leads to Another
by Write.My.Dreams
Summary: The shadowhunters have returned from Alicante and Alec thinks everything will be great...only it's not. He's been disowned. With nowhere else to go he's forced to turn to Magnus, but as an outcast to the Clave, what happens when he's accused of murder?
1. Disowned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Mortal Instruments _series or any of the character, places, etc. All of the above belong to Cassandra Clare. I am merely borrowing for my own enjoyment. So no suing please.

**A/N: **Hey everyone, so it's been forever (at least two years I think, maybe three) since I actually posted anything on fanfiction. This doesn't mean I gave up on writing. (It's too great a passion to ever give up entirely) It just means that life suddenly got harder. Because of some foreign exchange student downloading stuff on the school computers, flash drives were banned and since I had no internet at home (still don't) I could never post the chapters (or rarely) and it just seemed like a waste to start writing something only for it to take like a year to get the next chapter posted.

Luckily for me, I finally happened to get a lovely new laptop last week, and what better way to break it in then to use up all of it's memory with my drabbling works. I know, genius, right? But this _should_ make posting easier (shall find out tomorrow when I try to get this first chapter posted) and updating as well.

Unfortunately though, I still am in high school (final year) and though it seems like a waste of time since I've had all of my credits since practically the end of last year to keep going, my mom is making me. Which means that I have homework to occupy a lot of my free time, especially since two of my classes are AP and I am preparing for college. My mom is still under the belief that my grades and schoolwork is more important than my writing. What does she know, right? And, I have also started to write a few original stories (have started occupying myself with that since I have been able to write for fanfiction the past few years; it's actually one of my favorite things to do right now) so I'll be splitting my time up amongst a few pet projects.

Word of warning, one story never keeps my attention for very long, so I like to have quite a few things going at once. I have another _Mortal Instruments_ story idea already, so that'll probably show up soon. One never really knows when dealing with me. But that brings me to this next bit. I have never written a _Mortal Instruments _ fic before (though they are currently my passion for reading after I finished the books in December) so while not strictly my first attempt at writing, it will be my first attempt at writing under this genre.

Also, I've never really written a boy/boy fic before, either. Yes, I'm a big fan of reading it. Especially of Malec (they were made for each other and in my opinion should have gotten a lot more story time in Clare's novels) which have been my most recent forays, but I've never actually had the nerve to write one. Reading the more explicit ones makes me blush, I can't even imagine what _writing_ one could do. But, an author should try to branch out, right? And I'm typically better at writing guys than girls, so maybe it'll be easier…

And, my next chapter shouldn't have such a long Author's note, but I felt like a few things should be said…or typed I guess, first. Anyways, typically don't leave long ones and really didn't think this one would actually be that long. Phew!!! Took forever to type.

**Warning: **This is a boy/boy fic, so yes, gay content will be involved; if you don't like that, then you probably shouldn't read. I'm not sure how graphic I'm going to get, so for now the rating will remain at T for language and violent scenes (which I'm sure will come later, knowing me). Of course, if I decide that Alec and Magnus need to take things any further, I will change the rating.

Well, anyways, on to the story!!!

_Hey, slow it down_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, I'm afraid_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would give myself away_

_Oh once upon a time_

_I didn't give a damn_

_But now_

_Here we are_

_So whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

"_Whataya Want From Me" By: Adam Lambert_

Chapter One: Disownment

Alec couldn't help but feel nervous when he was called into the library with neither of his siblings. They had only returned from Alicante a four days before and while his relationship with Magnus was now what it should have been from the start, something had changed between himself and his parents. What it was he couldn't tell, nor had he the time to speak with them about it, but he felt it there, growing worse each day.

Absently he fingered the cell phone that rested snugly in his jeans pocket. He had always carried it before, in case a sudden call came in, but it had never really been for his own personal usage. Now, he spent much of the time that he was apart from the Warlock on it, texting until his thumbs were numb, or talking until the phone was hot against his ear. It was nice to have such a simple way to keep in contact. And quick, too. He didn't have to worry about sending fire messages. Best yet, he could keep the sweet texts that Magnus had sent him for as long as he wanted…or until his inbox was full; whichever came first.

The most recent text that he had received from Magnus was no more than an hour old, asking if he was busy that night or if he would be able to possibly come over and spend some time with the Warlock. He had only texted back that it would depend on if they got any evening calls that needed seeing to. He hadn't thought that his mother and father would be the reason that he hadn't yet had a chance to text that he would, indeed, be able to stop by at some point during the evening.

He didn't think it could possibly be about his relationship with the Warlock. Neither his mother or father had said anything that could have been considered negative since his public outing in front of the whole Clave when he had willing kissed Magnus. And when he had introduced the Warlock to both, he had thought that it had gone impossibly well. Magnus had been on his best behavior that part of the night and hadn't done anything that they couldn't possibly disapprove of.

Alec hadn't even felt disapproval from them since then.

It was something else, something quieter but with no less of an impact that made him impossibly on the edge now when he had been summoned to face both with neither of his siblings. If the other two had been summoned with him, the worry wouldn't have been as great. It could always be that Maryse and Robert just wished to remind Jace not to get himself killed or that Isabelle was spending too much on clothes again.

Alec wasn't the one who was summoned. Not unless there was strict Clave business that only Shadowhunters of age could discuss. And the only time that had happened had been while they were staying in Alicante when he had been allowed to take part in the official Shadowhunter business. That was back when he was still uncertain of his feelings towards a certain Warlock.

But now it seemed that while he was sure of his feelings in that regard, he was less sure of the ones that he should have been able to take for granted.

It was late in the evening, he had only just returned from a Demon Hunt with Isabelle (Jace was spending time with Clary) when his parents had requested his presence. They had only allowed him enough time to manage a quick shower so as to wash away the mud that had collected on his body from the fight in a thunderstorm and ichor from the foul creatures in the quickest of showers and don a clean pair of jeans and black sweater, before hurrying to the library. His hair was still damp from the shower, the unruly black mop curling at the ends from the heat of the water, but it wasn't like he needed to be ready for a fashion show, just a meeting with his parents.

Alec wasn't sure which would actually be worse right now.

With the briefest of hesitations, he knocked on the library door, alerting his parents to the fact that he was there and then pushed the door open, allowing it to swing inward and then walking inside, his boots making a dull clunking noise on the hard floor.

Robert Lightwood was standing to one side of the room, staring out the large window at the growing thunderstorm, watching as the wind whipped the rain in streaming lashes against the glass. A flash of lightening illuminated his dark countenance briefly, the furrowing of his brow, but he did not turn around to acknowledge his son's entrance, he didn't even blink. His mother was standing behind a leather couch where Alec had often sat, reading one book or other. Her face was composed, as her light blue eyes, so similar to Alec's own, gazed upon him; something flickering in their depths.

His wife, Maryse, was who spoke first, drawing Alec's attention away from his father and the storm outside the window. "Sit down, Alexander." She said, voice impossibly calm, betraying nothing.

He read it as the order that it was; Maryse Lightwood did not request anything of her three children. Complying, he sat on the edge of the sofa cushion, the soft material sinking in slightly between his weight. He did not make himself comfortable, but sat stiffly, perched almost as if he was waiting for either a fight to break out or the need for flight.

Again, the room fell into a silence that was so thick with tension that Alec was sorely tempted to see if a seraph blade could cut through it. Minutes ticked by, lightning flashed illuminating the room, casting strange shadows on the otherwise familiar surroundings. But Alec did not speak, did not break the silence. He waited, as was expected of him, for his elders to speak first; they had requested this meeting, not the other way around. Therefore it would be rude to speak when it was obviously their intent.

Of course, that did nothing to soothe his nerves, make him calm down at all.

The phone vibrated in his pocket once more. A short simple buzzing that signified that nothing more than another text had been received. He figured that it was most likely Magnus, seeing if he was free yet. Or possibly Jace if he had found any demons that needed to be dealt with. Either way, he did not fish it out; there would be time to deal with that later. First things first, the meeting with his parents. He could shoot whoever it was a text after.

After the next flash of lightning streaked across the sky, followed by a deep rumbling that shook the old Institute and all of it's belongings, Robert crossed the room to join his wife and son. His expression was more somber than Alec could remember having seen before, even when it had been Max's death. The oldest Lightwood child couldn't help but wonder what had disturbed his father so much.

"Alexander," His father began after he found his voice again. "During our last days in Alicante the Clave held a meeting."

Alec frowned, brilliant blue eyes troubled and confused. "I don't remember ever hearing about a meeting. I should have been in attendance."

"They didn't _want_ you in attendance, Alexander." His mother hissed, the sound more feral than he could have imagined. "Not after witnessing that display between you and the Downworlder."

"Magnus." He corrected before thinking about it. He flushed uncomfortably as her blue eyes flashed dangerously in his direction. "And what does that have to do with anything? I'm still a member of the Clave and an adult one at that. I'm supposed to be a part of the meetings, now."

Mirthlessly, Maryse laughed. It was a dark sound, the kind to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Not when they're to discuss what should be done with you." she said, raking her long fingers through the long curtain of her ebony hair. "You knew that you would not be accepted, did you not?"

Alec swallowed thickly past the lump that seemed to be growing in his throat, making it nearly impossible to breathe properly. "What are you saying?" He asked softly, barely able to grasp that his worse fears were about to come true, but fervently hoping they wouldn't at the same time anyway.

"You know." Robert said.

Alec sucked in a breath. "Am I to be stripped of my marks?" He asked. It seemed to the teen, that the life of a Shadowhunter, had just been ripped out from underneath him, stumbling him into a world of shock. He had never thought that the Clave would really be so extreme as to banish him to the world of Downworlders and Mundanes. "Or have you decided that death is punishment enough?" He finished bitterly, hands clenched so tightly into fists in his lap that the knuckles shown white.

"Don't take that tone with me!" His mother snapped, her voice as cutting as Isabelle's whip. "You have brought this onto yourself. Don't blame anyone else."

He leapt to his feet, not willing to take this sitting down; there was nothing left to lose anyway. "By being myself! By not wanting to hide who I love anymore! I should have known that the Clave would remain as bigoted as ever."

"They don't care about that." His father sighed. "Alexander, it is because of the way you acted so brazenly in front of everyone. The obvious deception that you took in order to keep your relationship a secret from anyone even your own family. Your total disregard to how your actions would be perceived. The fact that it was to be with a Warlock of all people was just the clincher." He looked away from his eldest son's stricken face, an unknown emotion briefly visible in the depth of his eyes and gone again in the next second. Already he had lost Max and now it seemed that Alec would join him. "They think that if push comes to shove you would choose to betray us if Magnus asked, that you've chosen them."

"But I--" Alec started only to pause again as he registered the look in his mother's eyes again and faltered.

"Go." She told him monotonously. "Get what you need from your room and leave. That is the Clave's decision."

He frowned in confusion. "I'm not to be killed? And what of my marks? Am I to live as a Mundane from now on?" He didn't know if he could survive if that was to be.

"Disownment is punishment enough." Maryse replied. "You will be allowed to keep your marks but you are no longer a Shadowhunter in name; nothing more than an outcast." She looked away, unable to bear the site of him any longer lest she break down and falter in carrying out the decision that had been reached against her eldest. "Get what you need." She repeated quietly.

Alec blinked a few times in the dimly lit room, eyes full of unbridled confusion and pain. He had never thought, not really if asked, that loving another man could possibly lead to this. _But it's all your fault._ He thought to himself bitterly. _Because you hid who you really are from everyone so easily_. _It had never been fair for either anyone or Magnus._ He should have just told them from the start…

Nodding numbly, he turned to leave the room, but a hand coming to rest on his shoulder gave him pause. "I'm truly sorry, Alec." His father said and if Alec had taken the time to look closely he would have seen the tears of regret in his mother's eyes.

As it was, the dark haired teenager shrugged the hand on his shoulder off refusing to focus on anywhere but the ground beneath his feet and said coolly. "Let go of me, Robert."

It was as much a slip to the face of the elder Shadowhunter as Alec dared. Frowning slightly, the man who was no longer his father relaxed his grip, releasing Alec's shoulder. "Fine."

Not trusting himself to remain in the room for any longer, afraid that if he did he would break down and beg for them to get the decision overturned, that he would do anything if it meant that he could stay, Alec pulled the door to the library open so hard that it swung inward and bashed against the wall. Ducking through the doorway, the young Shadowhunter was nearly hit in his retreating back as it bounced back.

He started down the hallway with quick, hurried footsteps, his black boots making echoing thuds on the wooden floor. He felt utterly numb as he walked, head ducked down in shame the only emotion that seemed able to penetrate him in the slightest. His hair fell messily forward to shield his bright blue eyes from any unwanted onlookers who might chance to look upon him. His eyes were brighter than normal from tears that had filled his eyes without his notice, but did not fall.

He hadn't cried when Max had died, either. Just slipped into numbness much like this one, that left him unfeeling to all of his surroundings. He felt like that now, but so much more so. And this time Magnus was nowhere around to help him through it. No, it was because of his relationship with the Warlock that he was guarding his heart now, not daring to feel what he truly was.

Without much conscious thought, he allowed his feet to take him down the familiar hall to his room one last time. He didn't notice the sound of his boots thudded against the floor, or the rumble of thunder that still echoed outside. He didn't even notice when his footsteps were joined by a lighter pair or when his name was called more than once, the voice laden with concern at his obvious ignorance to his surroundings.

"Alec?" The voice questioned again, nearly colliding with him when he stopped suddenly outside the door to his room.

The feel of a hand gently brushing against his arm cause him to start slightly, recoiling as the sudden touch broke him out of his silent reverie. "Isabelle?" He asked as he finally realized that his sister had appeared at his side.

"Alec, what's wrong?" The now youngest Lightwood asked as she noticed his well contained distress.

"I--"He swallowed audibly. "I need to get my stuff." He mumbled, the words not really registering in his mind. It didn't seem real, all of this. He didn't understand how it could be. Just a week ago everything had seemed to be fine, better than fine, actually.

"You mean your gear?" She asked in some confusion. A call shouldn't have warranted this type of reaction, frustration maybe, but there was something completely…off, with how Alec was acting. "Did we get a call?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. it's not that. Just leave me alone, okay Izzy?" He really didn't feel as if he could talk rationally to anyone at that moment. Without another word to her, he walked into what now used to be his room; this would be the last time that he would enter it, the last time anything in here actually _belonged_ to him.

He didn't know what his parents would do with his belongings after he had left; didn't want to focus on it. It would be different from what had become of Max's things, he was sure. They had kept all of that, saved it as memories of his little brother's short existence in life. But Alec wasn't dead, he was _disowned_. They were two completely different situations that could result in nothing but a different ending.

If he had hoped that Isabelle would take the hint and let him be in his final last moments of being inside the Institute, he had been mistaken. As he went over to is closet to pull out a small black bag and his jacket from inside, he noticed that his sister had followed him inside the bedroom and perched on the edge of the bed. She sat there, one leg crossed over the other, foot jingling with restless energy as she watched him toss the bag and jacket nearby where she sat. Going over to his dresser, he pulled from it a few wrinkled old black shirts and jeans. They too, ended up being tossed onto the bed next to Isabelle.

"What's going on?" She asked him, watching as he shoved a few seraph blades into the bag, with a frown and then shoved his clothing inside as well. "Alec, where are you going?"

"I've been disowned." He explained, voice devoid of all emotion that tried to break out. Only his tough demeanor prevented it. "I need to get my stuff and leave."

Isabelle was on her feet in a flash and in front of him in the next second. She grasped his shoulders in her hands, stopping his movements with the grip. "What do you mean you've been disowned? You can't be serious!"

He shrugged, dislodging her grip. "The Clave is always serious." He replied, ice blue eyes glancing around the room, making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything important that he would need later. "You know that. They don't joke. At least, I don't think he do." He added with a weak sense of humor.

Isabelle was working herself into a rage and his trying to make light of the situation only added to fuel that fire. "This is no time for jokes Alexander Lightwood!" She yelled, watching as he calmly pulled his cell phone from his pocket and without so much as a glance at the screen placed it on the nightstand next to his bed. She didn't know what was making her angrier, the fact that he was acting so calm when if the situation had been reversed she would have been hysterical or the situation in it's entirety. "Why have they decided it now? We've been back from Alicante for a week. Why not before then? They've known about Magnus since before the batt--"

"It's not because of Magnus that I've been disowned." He cut her off in short clipped tones. "It's 'cause of my willing deception. They don't trust me anymore." He sighed heavily, tugging on his jacket and hoping that it would offer at least a little protection against the raging storm outside and then slid the strap of his bag over one shoulder. He needed to get going now.

Isabelle's rage was quickly cooling and turning into sad acceptance. If The Clave had made the decision and not their parents, it wasn't as if there was anything that they could do to go against it. And being mad right then when she should have been saying goodbye was only a waste of time, both hers and Alec's.

"Where will you go?" She asked him softly. Her first thought had been Magnus, but she wasn't so sure of that now; it wasn't Alec's style. Her brother had always been the protector, the one to seek help for anyone but himself.

"I don't know." Alec admitted, voice just as soft. He looked at her with hesitant eyes. "I have some money, so I should be able to find a place to stay. At least, temporarily."

"Magnus--" She started, but Alec interrupted her again. "Magnus has a life that doesn't revolve around always dealing with my problems. It's my fault that I'm in this mess now. He never wanted to hide our relationship, that was always me. I'm an adult, I can accept the consequences of my actions." He didn't even seem to notice as the screen of his cell phone lit up briefly after receiving another new message, ignoring it. It was no longer his phone, but his parents once again.

Isabelle barely refrained from childishly stomping her foot in annoyance at his attitude as he brushed past her and out the room. She heard the clatter of the doors opening as he waited for the elevator to take him down the ground level so that he could head out in his new life. Not quite sure what to do but formulating a plan in her mind anyway, the dull glow of the still lit up cell phone screen caught her attention and one thought focused in her mind. _Call Magnus._

She snatched the cell phone up from the nightstand and held down the one, waiting for the phone to speed dial the Warlock. It had hardly had a chance to ring when the phone was answered, Magnus, no doubt having been waiting for some reply from her brother.

"Hello, darling!" He said cheerfully in her ear, clearly not expecting the call to be from anyone but Alec. "So I was--"

"Uhhh, Magnus it's Isabelle, not Alec." She cut him off.

"Is Alec alright?" The Warlock asked, and even over a cell phone, Isabelle could hear the very obvious concern in his voice for her brother. "He wasn't hurt, was he? Is that why he hasn't text me back?"

"No, no." She quickly assured him as best as she could. "Alec's fine. He just…"

"Well put him on the phone then." Magnus ordered easily, having become used to dealing with Shadowhunters after his time spent in Alicante amongst them.

"I can't." She said and then clenched her eyes shut, already knowing what type of reaction her next words would earn her. "He's gone Magnus."

There was nothing but silence on the other end, not the type of reaction that Isabelle had been expecting. Hesitantly, she cracked her eyes open. "Magnus?"

"How?" The voice on the other end croaked. "I thought you said he wasn't injured?"

For a moment, Isabelle had no clue what he could possibly mean. But with sudden realization she nearly hit herself on the forehead. "He's not _dead_, Magnus."

"But you said that he's 'gone.'"

"I know." She sighed conceding her foolish mistake in phrasing. "I meant he's gone from the Institute." She took a deep breath, readying herself for her next words. "He's been disowned."

"Now?!" He asked incredulously. "They've just decide now? Your parents--"

"It's not my parents fault, Magnus." She stopped what was sure to become a tirade. "The Clave decided. Believe me, after losing Max," she swallowed thickly around the lump in her throat that so simple a reminder could still make, "they wouldn't want to lose another son so soon. But if The Clave made the decision, then they would have no choice but to follow their orders."

"It's still ridiculous!" The Warlock seethed. "Just because Alec happens to love differently than they do…"

"I know, Magnus." Isabelle sighed. "But the choice has been made. There's no going back now. Like I said, Alec's already gone."

"Where would he go?" Magnus asked, and Isabelle knew that he was planning on going out and searching for him. Good, that was what she had planned on. Alec was upset, most likely, and wouldn't be thinking clearly. Even if she couldn't be there for him, that didn't mean that Magnus couldn't.

"I don't know." She answered him truthfully. "Alec's never really made a lot of friends amongst Downworlders and Mundanes; I doubt he ever thought he'd need them."

"Fine." The Warlock said distractedly, and Isabelle could hear the sound of him getting ready in the background. "I'll go look for him. Unless you think that I should wait for him to show up…?"

"No." She reluctantly conceded. "I already suggested that he go stay with you" _or I was going to at least_, "but he feels that this is all because he hid your relationship from the beginning and doesn't want to trouble you."

"Idiot Nephilim!" He cursed. "Like it would 'trouble me.'" He bit out sarcastically. "But it was always alright 'troubling' me with fixing up his stupid little Shadowhunter friends whenever one of you was hurt. When I find him we are going to have a serious little chat about where his priorities should be."

"Yeah, you should." Isabelle said, laughing weakly. About to hang up, she added one last comment, "Find him, Magnus."

"I will." The Warlock said, the line going dead as he hung up on her. And he had sounded so sure that Isabelle did not doubt that he would find her brother.

**A/N: **Well, that's it for the first chapter. Hope anyone who happens to read it enjoyed. Like anyone else, I happen to enjoy reviews; lets me know how other people are receiving my writing. But no flames please; constructive criticism I take in stride (and actually helps most times) but flames are just an excuse to be mean. So, if you're going to leave one, don't bother.

I've already got an idea for the next chapter, so hopefully I'll be able to get that posted soon…hopefully. That's if I manage to get the time to just chill out with my laptop. Not very likely during the week because of school. But, I shall do my best. And since a new term is starting this week, there might be an even better chance of an update…possibly. No promises, but I swear that I'll try.

Ciao people!


	2. Wandering

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* I don't own.

**A/N:** Actually had an opportunity to start working on this before I thought I would be able to. Go half days, right? Especially when you only have to show up for half of the half day. And then I had like three free periods on top of that the next day. So when I wasn't playing around on the internet, I was working on this, oh so diligently.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here_

_By now_

'_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be _

_Alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

"_I'm With You" by: Avril Lavigne_

Chapter Two: Wandering

There was no preset destination in Alec's mind when he left the institution, no idea of where he could possibly go as an outcast Shadowhunter. So he walked listlessly down the streets of New York, letting his feet take him wherever they wanted, not feeling anything but the sense of numbness that came from his own emotions and the biting chill of the rain. Already his jacket was soaked through, the majority of his t-shirt as well. His hair was even wetter than it had been after his shower and stuck oddly against the sides of his face and into his eyes.

If he was more like Jace, he might have decided to head off to some local place that he knew Downworlders hung out at, see if he could find a fight to get in on, maybe vent some of his frustrations. But seeing as he was most frustrated with himself at this point and no one else…this was his fault, it couldn't be blamed on anyone no matter how hard he might try. And it wasn't like he didn't realize the possibility of this outcome a long time ago anyway. But, in the end he wasn't Jace and searching out fights for no reason was just not Alec's style.

Wandering the streets while it rained and he froze wasn't really either, but some things could change, huh?

He had briefly debated calling his _Parabatoi_, seeing if he was still busy with Clary. But interrupting the two of them while they spent time trying to start a real proper relationship didn't seem like Alec's idea of a good time either. He didn't want to be a third wheel, didn't want to have to deal with witnessing how easily their relationship would be socially excepted just because they happened to be of opposite gender. That type of social acceptance might always be just out of reach no matter where he was, even if he hadn't been disowned from his family.

The world was a bigoted place, not just among races but concerning your sexual orientation as well. Alec wasn't blind; even if he and Magnus happened to be no more than two plain Mundane boys (could Magnus ever _truly_ be plain, most likely not) there was still the chance that society wouldn't accept them because they both happened to like boys. It was just a little more obvious when dealing with the Warlock than it was when dealing with Alec.

But that had all started to not matter to Alec anymore; he realized that he truly didn't want to live without having Magnus in his life anymore. No, the idea of a relationship with the Warlock wasn't safe like it had been when he had thought himself in love with Jace. But that was part of the thrill wasn't it. The fact that he could actually _act _with Magnus, could actually have someone who felt the same for him as he did for them. With Jace he never would've acted on his feeling, but he had _had_ to, to be with the Warlock else risk losing him.

But maybe he would lose him after all.

Alec could just imagine it, showing up at the Warlock's apartment out of the blue, soaking wet and looking like a drowned rat. 'Hey Magnus, my parents just disowned me and I have nowhere else to go. So is it okay if I move in with you?' Yeah, because like that was ever going to go over well.

Sure, they had both admitted that their feelings had ran deeper than the obvious attraction. Magnus was very big on telling Alec he loved him, and Alec was even getting more used to returning the sentiment. But they had still barely started going out. And it seemed like, at this point at least, moving in was out of the option. Magnus wouldn't turn him away, so that wasn't a problem. But, he didn't want the Warlock to feel obligated. Like this was in some way _his_ fault, and that by letting Alec move in with him, some of that guilt would disappear.

Of course, his whole idea of wandering around when _it was raining_ was starting to seem less like a great plan. It really wasn't helping his situation any. If anything, it was only making it so that not only was he miserable, he was _freezing_ as well. It was not a combination that Alec was very fond of.

In frustration, he roughly brushed his hair back, off of his forehead and out of his eyes. No way did it look tidy at all like that, what with it sticking up in places like it was, and the fact that it was much too long to really be worn effectively that way. And he would have tucked it behind his ears, but it wasn't quite long enough for that; only a few pieces would stay and then they'd eventually fall forward again. Really kind of pointless; he'd just have to do it again every time it had the nerve to fall forward.

But any thoughts of hair were quickly stopped when one of the very few people who still happened to be out on the street roughly shoved their way pass Alec. The force was enough to break him completely out of his thoughts and force him to sidestep right into a puddle of smelly muddy water. Immediately, his pant leg was soaked up to his calf, even though he had been quick about withdrawing his leg from the water, almost as soon as he had felt the bite of the cool water. He was already soaked through, though, so it didn't change much.

"Hey." he grunted. There were many choice names he thought of calling the pushy old lady, as she hefted her hand bag, further up (like she thought he might try and steal it), offering him a look that clearly stated she believed it to be his fault that he was in her way. And maybe if he was Jace or Magnus he would've, and quite happily as well.

But he refrained, and instead got a small kick out of her muttered remarks of his being a "hoodlum." That was one he'd never been called. Usually Jace was the one to receive any kind of insults (when he wasn't trying to charm anything out of anyone) whenever they were out.

It made the situation kind of humorous, in it's own way. And, perhaps sardonically, he snickered at it. Not like being called a hoodlum was really going to make his day any worse at this point. He watched, silently, as she hurried further and further down the street, her old legs taking her quickly away from him. Paranoid Mundane probably thought he was going to stalk her and steal her purse.

Rolling his eyes towards the still storming sky, he paused mid-step, taking in his surroundings for nearly the first time since he left the Institute.

Alec had almost no clue where he was.

It's not that he was a stranger to New York. He lived there, after all. But typically, the Shadowhunters weren't big on gallivanting around for no reason, especially when it meant that they might have to spend on unnecessary amount of time with Mundanes or Downworlders. Typically, they went to where they were called, when needed, chased after the demon if necessary, dealt with the problem and then returned home. And sometimes they met up at Taki's to eat or Isabelle managed to drag Alec and Jace to a new club (Alec usually got out of going) full of Downworlders. But it wasn't like Alec knew every street, every building, every alley by heart.

And he had been wandering aimlessly for no small amount of time. Sure, his mind had been preoccupied with other happenings, but it was really no excuse. While he may not have been a part of the Clave anymore, he was still a Shadowhunter, outcast or not. He had no excuse for letting himself become so distracted that he had, more or less, become lost. It would make for the perfect excuse for a random demon attack. Angel knew one would love to get their hands on a lone Shadowhunter who was obviously unprepared.

And it wasn't like he didn't know that this was the time of night when most demons liked to come out and "play." They preferred the dark. Using it to their advantage and against the poor Mundanes who didn't know any better. They thought demons were just something in their little fantasy tales; something to fear briefly while on paper and then dress up as. They didn't know the real threat that they face everyday obliviously.

But Alec wasn't oblivious. Nor was he unprepared. There was still the familiar feel of a stele in his pocket and the weight of his small duffel sack reminded him of the seraph blades he had taken. Regrettably, he had not had a chance to grab a bow before the need to get out of the Institute and away from Isabelle before he could break down, had become unbearable.

If the weather had been better, and more people had been out as was normal, he was sure the fact that he had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk would have drawn attention by now. So, deciding on a direction that he vaguely recalled lead to either a small park or school, he headed off. He hoped the park really was in this direction.

If Alec remembered directly, it was one where he, Isabelle, and Jace had had to fight a few demons. There was a couple of wooden structures their for the local kids to play on and a few concrete tunnels that were large that they like to hide in. Either could make good temporary shelter; something to get out of the rain in. After the storm had ended, then he could find somewhere better to stay. Right now, Alec just wanted to find a place where it might be relatively dry. For a little while at least.

Maybe it would be a good idea to draw the rune of invisibility on himself, too. He didn't want to draw too much unwanted attention to himself, no Mundie Police or anything. He knew that he still looked fairly young, only recently having turned of Shadowhunter age. And what appeared to be a normal teenager hanging out in a park in this weather when no one else was would only look suspicious. He didn't need someone calling the cops on him on top of everything else, thinking he was up to good. Or worse yet, some do-gooder who thought that Alec was some homeless kid who needed help; a runaway.

It was a simple rune, one that Alec had drawn on himself and his siblings plenty of times, so didn't have to put too much thought into it. Carving the runes into his skin with a stele came second nature to him, the slight burning hardly even registering on his scarred skin. At least the Clave hadn't taken this from him; his marks. And with plenty of time to spare before he entered the park, he was invisible to the Mundane eye, his skin tingling slightly as an effect of the rune.

It was the park he remembered, and relatively close to where he had thought it to be. His liquid blue eyes had quickly scanned it for any signs of activity, life. There was none, only the slight sway of swings coming from the swing-set as the winds from the storm made them blow in the breeze. The only slide in the park was slick with rain water, the metal shining even with hardly any light. The wood of the play structures seemed unnaturally dark, but otherwise there was nothing out of the ordinary to be seen.

A chain link fence lined one side of the park, the side that ran parallel to the road. It was near here that a series of large concrete pipes more like mini-tunnels had been placed, there outsides painted with different cartoon pictures, though nothing that Alec recognized. It was to these that Alec headed.

They were big for a child, making it so that only crouching over, they could easily traverse them. But Alec was bigger than a child, so the fit would be a bit cramped. He supposed that it was a good thing that he wasn't as tall as Magnus. The Warlock would have practically had to crawl in on all fours, Alec would just have to duck down low. And even though he had a decent build, that wouldn't really effect anything, so long as he wasn't built like some of the Shadowhunters who looked more like what the Mundanes called 'Body Builders.'

He would fit fine. So, eager to escape from the cold, Alec crouched down tossing his duffel bag in first and then crawling after. He made himself as comfortable as the concrete structure would allow, sitting in the middle as far away from the wind and rain as he could get, with his back to one of the curved walls slouched down, knees bent and feet up against the other.

It wasn't the most comfortable Alec had ever been in. But then again, it wasn't being ripped apart by a greater demon either. Besides, he was out of the storm and hopefully he would be a little warmer soon, as well.

Magnus figured that finding the missing Shadowhunter really wouldn't be that hard. After all, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and all he needed was a simple tracking spell. All the he needed was something that belonged to the person that you wanted to locate with the spell, and he had that. It was one of those miserably ratty sweaters that Alec usually insisted on wearing; Magnus had this one at his apartment from a time not too long ago that he had managed to convince the Shadowhunter to try and branch out a little (and by convince, he meant threaten with snapping it into an oblivion). It wasn't like Alec didn't have others to replace it, either, so he didn't even feel badly about it.

It was enough for the spell, and it had been working successfully for a time. But the fact that Alec's position never stayed the same for very long was effecting the success of the spell as well. Each time it seemed that he had it pinned down, the Shadowhunter would move, again and he'd have to work the spell so that he could find him anew.

If it was anyone but Alec, the Warlock might've become annoyed.

As it was, Magnus was just worried. So worried in fact, that he had left the apartment without even putting on his normal make-up or gelling his hair into the usual glittery spikes. He was just plain Magnus that day, black hair limply framing his face, skin a warm caramel color; his strange cat-like orbs were the only thing unusual about his appearance to an onlooker. To the rest of the world, Mundanes especially, Magnus Bane looked like a fairly normal teenage boy…albeit one who was extremely tall and rail thin with a rather good sense of fashion.

Of course that was also considerably dull that day. Instead of the bright vibrant colors that usually were a part of his normal wardrobe were gone. The plain long sleeve black tee and skinny jeans were both designer of course, otherwise the Warlock wouldn't have bothered with owning such drab pieces of clothing. But he did for occasions that might have need of them. To fight against the whipping rain he had donned the same black coat that he had worn the night he had helped Clary and the other Shadowhunters get on Valentine's ship.

He hadn't bothered with grabbing an umbrella on the way out of his apartment. Maybe it had been an oversight on his part, but the Warlock figured that with the wind the way it was he would have been fighting to keep it within his grasp for the majority of the evening. And he didn't want to focus his attention anywhere but on the tracking spell.

He wanted to find the so far elusive Shadowhunter and gently chide him for not coming straight to the Warlock's apartment. Had he honestly thought that Magnus would turn him away? Yes, the two had only just made their relationship official and to some it might have seemed like they were rushing things.

But Magnus didn't see it that way. He had been in love with Alec from practically the moment he had set eyes upon him and the fact that Alec loved him back only made it perfect. He could have been content in his life to know that he had just had the privilege of talking to the gorgeous blue eyed boy, maybe settled for getting his number, had a few conversations where he found out that the Nephilim was nothing more than a pompous brat that Magnus couldn't stand and then he could have gone on with his life.

But that hadn't happened, and Magnus was absolutely thrilled that it hadn't. of course, this situation that they were now in would probably make a minor rift in their developing relationship. But they had already dealt with things that some couples would've broken up over, and survived on top of it. Magnus didn't know very many Warlocks who would've stuck around when Alec still believed himself to be in love with Jace. Nor did he know any who would have kept coming back to provide magical favors (free of charge!) when the object of their affections was still smitten over the blonde haired boy wonder.

So, no, Magnus wasn't really worried about this latest development.

He just wanted to find Alec as quickly as possible and get him back to his apartment so that the two could get warm and dry; the Shadowhunter would catch pneumonia if he wasn't lucky. And maybe, after having that brief chat where he explained to Alec that he was absolutely wounded that the boy hadn't come to him immediately, he would coax the boy into his bed to get warmed further.

And nothing else. Honest. Nothing more than maybe a few innocent kisses before bed. He wasn't going to try and claim Alec's virginity when the boy would still be obviously devastated (though the idea was wickedly appealing in it's own sense) and not thinking clearly. Magnus Bane was many things, but he wasn't someone who would take advantage of someone to get into their pants…or get them out of them.

When Alec was ready for that step they would take it. And not with something so raw and fresh as his disownment hanging over their heads. He wasn't going to pressure the Shadowhunter into anything, not wanting to push him away or scar him. Figuratively speaking that was; literal scars were no big deal for a Shadowhunter.

In some ways Alec just seemed to be so innocent and this was one of them. It had been over hundreds of years since Magnus had been remotely innocent. He could barely even remember losing his virginity, now. And he wanted to make sure that Alec's first time was something that he definitely wouldn't forget. He wanted Alec to remember him forever, even if they weren't together anymore. Because with the way he felt for the Shadowhunter, Magnus knew that if the two weren't together anymore at any point in the future it would be because Alec had ended it, not him.

Even if the boy had zero sense of fashion and had hair that was always messy, even after he had just gotten out of the shower Magnus couldn't live without him. In some ways, he figured that Alec was his missing half, his more conservative half. They completed each other, complimented each other, balanced one another out, however you wanted to put it. The High Warlock of Brooklyn had finally found someone that he belonged with as much as they belonged with him.

Which was all the more reason to find the boy and bring him to his home. It was easier now, to follow the tracking spell. Alec had apparently stopped moving; Magnus hoped that he had found somewhere to stay and wait out the storm. But even as his booted feet trudged through the puddles of rainwater and he thought this, he realized where the spell was leading him: the local park.

Splashing through the squelching grass beneath his feet, Magnus' gold-green cat eyes scanned the benches of the park, searching for any sign of a soaking Shadowhunter. Nothing. There was no one insight. Even if Alec was using an invisibility rune as Magnus figured he was, he would be able to find him, see through it. But everywhere he looked, the swing set, jungle gym, picnic benches, they were all empty.

"Alec?" he called his name out questioningly, voice loud enough so as to be heard over the wind from the storm. "Alec, come out! I know you're here!" There was just no way that the tracking spell wasn't working; it would be a first.

But there was no answer, and since Magnus didn't see him anywhere with a dejected sigh he continued through the park, about to try looking somewhere else. Maybe Alec was still on the move and this was the last place he had been? It didn't seem likely, but then _where_ was he?

It wasn't until he was nearly on top of the cement tunnels that the local kids liked to crawl through and on top of that Magnus noticed what the dim light of the dreary day had prevented him from seeing at first glance; a dark shape huddled in one of the tunnels.

In a flash, Magnus' long legs had carried him to the mouth of the tunnel. Then he was crouching down and crawling inside so that he was far enough in to be out of the rain. But no further; he didn't want to crowd Alec, push him further away. Not until he was sure of how Alec was going to react to his even being there.

The Shadowhunter was sitting in the center of the concrete tunnel, sure enough, the invisibility not working on the Warlock his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs and head resting atop them, turned the other way, staring out the other side. His posture was defeated and couldn't have been anymore dejected if Alec had consciously tried. That wasn't right, that wasn't Magnus' Alec.

"Alec." He called the boy's name softly, alerting him to his sudden appearance.

Alec didn't turn to acknowledge him, but Magnus did notice his startle slightly. Carefully, as if he were approaching a wounded animal, the Warlock crept closer. It wasn't until he had repeated the Shadowhunter's name a second time that Alec finally turned to look at him, glancing out of the corner of his glassy blue eyes briefly, before dropping his gaze to his sleeve of his wet jacket.

Magnus watched him silently, concern written all over his face, filling his unique eyes, making them seem more brighter, more intense, in the gloom of the tunnel. He didn't say Alec's name again, but placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, lightly, giving him the option of shrugging it off if he so desired.

Alec blinked a few times at the gentle touch, his eyes rimmed red, but no signs of tears anywhere in sight. "I…I didn't know what to do." he muttered, voice soft and hoarse so that Magnus could hardly hear him over the storm. He was silent as Alec gazed beseechingly at him, searching for an explanation, an answer that Magnus couldn't give him. "They--the Clave ordered my family to--to," he looked like he was struggling to even think the word, but somehow he managed, "disown me. And I didn't know where to go."

The Warlock's eyes softened at his words; he desperately wanted to take the pain that he heard in the voice he loved so much away. Wordlessly, Magnus leaned forward, reaching for the boy and then drawing him into an embrace.

TBC…

**A/N: **Well, that's it for this chapter. Got it up a lot quicker than I thought I would. But I haven't really been doing anything in school the past few days and we haven't had much homework. Most days I've had two or three free periods and there's only so much time you can spend (or at least I can) playing on the internet. So at least I did something somewhat productive and worked on this.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed (even though there was hardly anyone…) or added this story to their alerts/favs. It means a lot to me guys. As always, reviews are quite welcome. Never know, if I get a lot of them I might update quicker, too. Seriously, not even saying that as a bribe; they motivate me.

Much love everyone!

~Light


	3. Come With Me

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own…only am borrowing from Cassandra Clare.

**A/N:** Wow, you go away from your email for the weekend and when you come back it's ransacked by reviews/alerts. Really didn't know that I was going to get such a positive response for this story. I really only started writing it because it was a random idea that I had (and sometimes I can't get rid of those unless I actually write them out and see them through; they keep bugging me otherwise) and had started to drabble on.

But, since you guys seem to enjoy reading it almost as much as I enjoy writing it, I guess I'll have to keep updating, huh?

I would have had this finished sooner, but unfortunately, actually had to work on homework and schoolwork this week. And then our chapter of SADD at our school, is starting a new couple of fundraisers, and as the Vice President, I had to help plan those out; which of course takes a lot of my time during the day.

_Take my hand Let's go_

_Somewhere we can Rest our souls_

_We'll sit where it's warm_

_You say look we're here alone_

_I was running in circles_

_I hurt myself_

_Just to find my purpose_

_Everything was so worthless_

_I didn't deserve this_

_But to me you were perfect_

_I'm scattered through this life_

_If this is life I'll say goodbye_

_She's gone like an angel_

_With wings let me burn tonight_

_I was running in circles_

_I hurt myself_

_Just to find my purpose_

_Everything was so worthless_

_I didn't deserve this_

_But to me you were perfect_

_--Excerpts from "Circles" by: Hollywood Undead_

Chapter Three: Come With Me

For a moment, Alec tensed in Magnus' grasp. Frowning slightly, the Warlock fervently hoped that they weren't back at that _stage_, the one where Alec shied away from anything that might hint to the fact that he was actually in a relationship. But then he felt as Alec started to relax against him, even loosely returning the hold, arms coming up around Magnus' slim waist.

It was in complete silence that they held each other, the comforting embrace never broken, not even when Magnus pressed loving kisses against Alec's damp messy hair. He frowned slightly, feeling the soft shudders that wracked the Shadowhunter's lean frame as he continued to lean into Magnus' warmth, trying to imbibe some of that heat and warm his own shivering body.

Pulling away, but not far enough that he would have to relinquish his hold on the Shadowhunter, Magnus ducked his head down so that he was closer to being at eye level with the boy. With a long fingered hand, he brushed a few stray pieces of Alec's messy hair out of his blue eyes, his own strange cat-like eyes catching his.

"You're cold." It was said flatly; a statement, not a question.

Even when miserable and cold, Alec's cheeks flushed with embarrassment under that intense gaze as he had so many times before. Without a word he nodded. There was no point in denying it, Magnus hadn't as of yet let him go. No doubt the Warlock could feel him shivering.

"Then come on." Magnus urged, letting his arms slide down the Shadowhunter's, only to stop at his hands and entwine their fingers together. He gave a slight tug, but Alec remained where he was, stubbornly refusing to budge.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You can't really insist on staying here, Alec. I know you don't know much when it comes to fashion or decorating, but this is a _tunnel._ And a very drab and small one at that." He gave another tug on the Shadowhunter's hands, this time slightly more forceful. "Now come on. I don't plan on spending my whole evening out here in the rain."

The Warlock could have sworn that Alec's eyes flashed with some unidentifiable emotion at that, something that he couldn't quite place. Rejection, anger, guilt? Maybe a combination of all three? But it could have just been his own mind playing tricks, using the flash of lightening to make him believe he was seeing other things.

"Then don't." The Shadowhunter said softly, head dropping so that he no longer had to look Magnus in the eyes. Frustrated, he shook it slowly from side to side, only once. "How did you even know I was out here?"

"Ah." Magnus replied simply. "That would be your sister. Isabelle called me it seems, as soon as you had left. Though why _you _didn't I still don't understand." The Warlock had turned completely serious as he regarded Alec's downcast face, all jokes being set aside from earlier. "Why didn't you call me, Alec? Did you think I wouldn't come, wouldn't want you with me?" _That I didn't care?_ his eyes silently asked the Shadowhunter.

"Cause I didn't want to worry you!" Alec blurted desperately, eyes focused on the side of the cement tunnel. "I'm an adult now. I got myself into this situation, I should be able to take care of myself."

Magnus could only frown. "Alec--"

"No, Magnus." The Shadowhunter interrupted him, tone firm even if he wouldn't make eye contact with the Warlock. "I shouldn't have to run to my boyfriend every time something happens. I already did that to you plenty of times during the war against Valentine; having you heal someone every time we faced an injury and keeping you a secret the whole entire time. I won't do that again. I'm not going to use our relationship like that."

"What is with you, you--you--_stupid foolish Nephilim_!" The Warlock stuttered ineloquently, trying not to lash out at the Shadowhunter verbally even if the boy really did deserve it. Honestly, sometimes he felt as if Alec could really benefit from getting some common sense smacked into is head. "How many times do I have to _tell you_, it's not taking _advantage _if I've _offered_. Do you think that I _want_ you to have to stay out here? That I like the thought that you've been disowned because of me?"

Alec was shaking his head furiously, little droplets of water running from the ends of his hair. "It's not your fault, Magnus. They--"

But Magnus placed a hand over the Shadowhunter's mouth, stopping any other foolish things that the boy might try to say with his palm. "Then it's not your fault, either, Alec. It's the work of some stuffy old men with nothing better to do with their time than figure out ways to make others as miserable as they are."

He slowly removed his hand from over Alec's mouth when he was sure that the Shadowhunter wasn't going to interrupt him. "They're probably just jealous, because you managed to bag Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, a feat that no one else has ever managed, even in 800 years."

Alec just sat there, gaping at him for a moment. When he found his voice he finally asked, "Did you just _hold_ your hand over _my mouth_ to shut me up?"

Magnus snickered quietly, trying to refrain, but not able to when Alec frowned reprovingly at him. "Well, it's the only way I could think to get you to stop talking without kissing you."

Ah, there was that ever present blush. Somehow, the Warlock always managed to keep it in full effect whenever he spent any amount of time with the Shadowhunter. It was something that was so adorably Alec that he had to resist kissing the boy again; he didn't know how that would be received right now, didn't want to push him away.

The gentle joking that he was employing now was meant to keep the mood as light as he could. To distract Alec from his troubles, but not make him forget totally or push them to the forefront of his mind; both could prove more painful for him in the end. But the light joking might make him relax more at the familiarity, realize that he wasn't alone, that not everything had changed.

Magnus was still here and he didn't plan on going anywhere. Who cared what the Clave said. Screw them. They could shove their opinions so far up the place where the sun didn't shine they could choke on them for all he cared. And Magnus wouldn't even offer to give them the Heimlich maneuver.

"I think I would have preferred the other way." Alec admitted softly, looking down so as to hide his blush from his perceptive boyfriend.

Magnus grinned. "I thought you might, but I wanted to try something different. Change things up, you know. But now that I know you think my kissing is so superb, we can avoid this in the future."

"You're so conceited." The Shadowhunter said, making a noise of frustration in his throat as he pushed at the Warlock's chest, trying to put more space in between the two of them in vain; Magnus didn't plan on budging.

"No," The Warlock laughed, gold-green eyes sparkling in the dim light of the night, "I'm confident." He tugged on Alec's shirtsleeves, trying to bring the boy closer and stop his weak attempts at putting distance between them; he didn't mean them.

"And I'm not." Alec said, nervously peeking up at the Warlock from beneath his lowered lashed, his bangs falling over his forehead to spill in front of his eyes, blocking a good portion of them from view. Unintentionally, the mood had sobered between the two, the temporary lightheartedness disappearing with the next gust of wind.

Magnus placed a long finger beneath his chin, urging the boy to look up at him, meet his eyes. "No." He disagreed, hi voice that soft drawl that he only reserved for Alec. "You're young, darling. I've had centuries to gain this confidence. And I have no doubt that your's will be greater than mine soon enough."

Alec knew what was coming, he knew damn well what was coming. And while he would've shied away from it perhaps no less than a week ago, he didn't now. He craved the Warlock's kiss, wanted it more than anything else, except for maybe a place that he belonged to in this world.

But no, that wasn't right either. He already had a place, didn't he? The Shadowhunter had just needed to be reminded. Right here, right now, with the Warlock, he knew he belonged, was wanted. It didn't matter that _right here_ was a child's play place or that _right now_ was right after he had been disowned. Magnus wanted him, that much was still perfectly clear. The Warlock had gone through all of the trouble of searching for him after finding out, offered him a place to stay.

And if Magnus felt like kissing him here, then why should Alec, his boyfriend, deny him?

He shouldn't. There was no reason to and Alec really didn't want to. If this was the only thing that he had left in his life, then he was damn well going to enjoy it.

So he did. Magnus' hand was still under his chin, tilting his head up so that their lips could meet, the Warlock's softly brushing across his. It was intended to be nothing more than that faint touch, so chaste that it could hardly be counted as a kiss, just a form of reassurance to the Shadowhunter, another way of telling him that Magnus loved him without any actual words being said.

But Alec didn't want that now. With a soft sound of surrender, he lifted his arms, winding them around the Warlock's neck, tugging his head down so that their lips could meet again, this time more easily. He didn't let go after they did, instead he twined the loose pieces of Magnus' hair into his fists, giving a soft encouraging tug to the pieces of black silk.

Magnus approved with a low moan, letting his arms slip down to rest on Alec's wait loosely a moment before slipping around his back, trying to pull the boy closer even if there was no room. He let his tongue slip out between his parted lips to tease at the Shadowhunter's asking for admittance into the boys hot cavern.

There was hardly a moment of hesitation before Alec allowed him, indulging the Warlock happily. If there was one thing that Magnus was good at (besides his parlor tricks) it was kissing. Alec could happily lose himself in the Warlock's kiss. Magnus knew just how to kiss him, where the most sensitive places in his mouth were, places that Alec hadn't even known existed before the Warlock, and knew just how to exploit them. He knew that Alec's tongue was happy to fight for dominance against his own, and that the roof of the Shadowhunter's mouth was especially sensitive.

And Alec was learning how to kiss just as well. It had seemed as if it would be weird, the first time that Magnus had pressed him to deepen the kiss. Who the hell would want someone else's tongue inside their mouth. But it really didn't seem that strange at all, at least not as bad as he thought it would be. And the fact that he could make the Warlock make such noises when they kissed wasn't lost on him; the gasps and moans that made Alec blush just from hearing them. But they emboldened the Shadowhunter at the same time, made him feel confident, at least in his ability to kiss. If he could Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn gasp against his mouth like that, just because he had tugged a little on his hair while twining their tongues together, then he could take on any demon in the world.

And when the need for air became too much for the both of them, he knew that Alec delighted to the feel of Magnus tugging briefly on his bottom lip with his teeth before completely breaking it off. Together, the two both gasped for their next breath, and Alec ducked his head into the tan column of Magnus' neck, nuzzling there as he hid his telltale blush from the Warlock's sight. He had dropped his hands from around where they had been curled in Magnus' hair to slip down to his neck and then slide lower to let them rest in a similar position to the Warlock's own at Magnus' slim waist.

Magnus was content to sit there for the moment and press soft kisses to the top of Alec's head, breathing in the scent of the rain in his wet hair. Maybe it was entirely selfish of him, but Magnus couldn't help but feel just slightly happy at that moment in time. As long as he had Alec in his arms, everything just seemed to feel right with the world.

It was with regret that he spoke next, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two. "Alec?"

"Hmm?" The Shadowhunter questioned, not breaking from the warm little kisses that he was pressing against Magnus' throat, enjoy the little shivers that they elicited.

"Let's go home." He said, bringing up that one dark void in the whole entire evening, in Alec's life for that matter.

The Shadowhunter's mouth stopped, still pressed against the smooth caramel skin of his throat but, for the moment, no longer pressing those soft kisses to the skin. He was quiet as he thought of what Magnus was suggesting; the appeal, excitement, hurt, fear, anger, all rising to the forefront again. Slowly, he leaned back, glancing up into the Warlock's soft strange eyes.

"Won't that be bad for business?" He spoke quietly, keeping his tone as light as he was able; none of his anger was directed at the Warlock. "Having a Shadowhunter at your apartment and one that is an outcast, as well."

Magnus chuckled softly, pressing a brief kiss to his forehead. "Do you honestly think I care? It'll be nice if there is a lull in business, like a vacation. God knows I've only earned one."

But still, Alec worried his lower lip between his teeth. Magnus wanted to kiss it, make him stop abusing it, but he refrained. Alec needed to come to this decision on his own. As he had said earlier, Alec would gain confidence, especially if he was out of that blonde nuisance's shadow, but if Magnus made decisions for the boy every time, then he never would. So he sat there in bated silence, not saying anything but running his hand gently through the ends of Alec's dark hair.

"The Clave probably wouldn't approve." Alec finally said, glancing up at the Warlock uncertainly. "I don't want to make you an enemy to them."

Magnus could have laughed at this if it wasn't for the sincerity with which it was said. "Darling," he drawled instead, "if I really cared what the Clave wanted I never would have switched you and Jace when I was supposed to be detaining him for them. I didn't care then and I sure as hell don't care now."

He continued his soft caresses through the Shadowhunter's messy hair, allowing a small smile when he felt the boy lean into his touch, just slightly. But still it was progress from how their relationship used to be. "They can't tell me who I can be with." He added, voice just as soft as his touch.

Alec's eyes fluttered shut at the feelings Magnus' hand was evoking as well as his words. The breath he hadn't realized he had been holding released in a rush and his tense body relaxed. "Alright," he breathed, "let's go home."

"My thoughts, exactly." The Warlock agreed, smiling his satisfaction at the Shadowhunter's words. For the first time since he had entered the cement tunnel, Magnus let go of Alec and turned. As he started to crawl back outside and into the rain, he snaked his hand into the pocket of his coat and flipped open his cell phone, keeping it inside the pocket so that it was out of sight of the boy following closely at his heels.

Texting was almost second nature to him, by now, maybe that was partly his relationship with Alec's fault and maybe it was just because he liked to text. Either way, he did not need to pull the phone free of his pocket in order to send the message that he was now. His adapt fingers flew across the keypad as he crawled free of the tunnel, the message short and simple.

Turning around, he offered his free hand down to the Shadowhunter to pull him to his feet as he too cleared the tunnel. Neither heard the phone snap shut in his pocket, the storm providing plenty of noise to cover that. And both Shadowhunter and Warlock allowed small smiles to flash across their faces when Alec accepted his help.

But Magnus didn't release him even after having pulled the boy up to his feet. Instead he moved his hand from Alec's to the boy's waist, pulling the Shadowhunter flush against his side, trying to impart some of his warmth to the boy.

Alec had told him once that he was always cold, even during the summer. Magnus figured that was probably the reason for all of the ratty sweaters that he wore. Well, there was definitely no need for that now. Magnus was warm and Alec was right there and no one else was anywhere insight; not that that would've stopped the Warlock. But Alec was still self conscious about PDA even if he had kissed Magnus in front of the entire Clave and he figured that it probably would've taken some persuading on his part to get the Shadowhunter agree to walk side by side, close enough that they were touching with his boyfriend's arm wrapped around his waist in a park full of people.

Again though, Alec surprised him, not even hesitating before leaning into the Warlock's side, feeling the heat of his body even through the layers of their jackets. Together, feeling as if it had just literally turned into two against the world, they started to head in the direction of Magnus' apartment.

* * *

Back at the Institute, Isabelle was laying sprawled across her bed, legs dangling off the edge and onto the floor. She held her cell phone tightly in her hand, hoping that maybe Magnus would call, tell her that he had found her brother and that everything was going to be okay, that he had found a way to go against the Clave's ruling. But the darned piece of plastic remained silent.

That would be the happy ending that everyone wanted, right? That everyone thought they had deserved. Jace and Clary certainly had theirs, now. That's why he wasn't home at the moment and was instead out playing the perfect doting boyfriend with the vertically challenged redhead. Why was it that her brother was destined to never truly be happy?

Didn't he deserve it as much as Jace, as much as Isabelle? Sure, she was in a new relationship nearly every other week, but that was what she wanted, a great way to piss off her parents; date as many Downworlders as possible. But still, it had never made it so that the Clave had made their parents disown her.

And now Alec had found someone that he wanted to be with, someone that he was _in love _with, (and Isabelle had no doubt in mind that they were in love, not when Alec had been willing to kiss the Warlock in front of everyone) and they wanted to ruin that for him.

She almost wished that Jace would come home soon so that she would have someone to rant to, someone to work out a plan with on getting Alec back. Because Isabelle wasn't just going to lay around at home and worry when Alec needed people to actually be _doing _things that could help make the Clave see that they were wrong. She was a woman of action, not some stupid little housewife that stayed at home when problems arose and let the men handle things. And she wouldn't let Jace handle everything, but it would be nice to have some support and that obviously wasn't going to come in the form of their parents.

Isabelle knew that her parents had never wanted to disown Alec and that they had hated losing another son so soon. As a matter of fact, she could hear them now in their bedroom, arguing heatedly about what had just happened. But arguing wasn't going to do anyone any good, least of all Alec and they wouldn't go against the Clave's orders, that much was certain.

So that just left her, Jace, Magnus, and possibly Clary and Simon. The small redhead would insist on being involved in anything that her boyfriend was and Jace was not going to react well to his Parabatai being disowned, wouldn't let it go without a fight. Then Simon would probably tagalong so as to help Clary…and maybe for Isabelle.

She wasn't quite sure what they were right now, where they had been heading while in Idris and now certainly wasn't the time to figure that out, but maybe, after they had solved this horrible problem, they could figure out what they wanted.

But now wasn't the time to be worrying about Simon and what he might see in that Werewolf, Maia. If he wanted her over Isabelle then that just showed his poor taste in girlfriends. It wasn't as if Isabelle needed _him_. She was _Isabelle Lightwood, _he should've just been happy that she had turned her attention on him. Now was time for Isabelle to help her brother, just as he had helped her and Jace all of those times.

He was the big brother, the oldest of the three and was always there for the other two time and again. Now it was time for Isabelle to step it up, for her to be there to help _him._ And she would, in any way that was possible and within her power.

She stretched out slightly against the bed, arching her back and feeling the resulting satisfying crack of her back before rolling over onto her side. Facing the window, she could now watch the interesting display of lightning as it flashed across the sky and the heavy rain clouds. Allowing her mind to become so immersed in the storm, she almost jumped at the feeling of her phone vibrating in her hand, the tinkling tone that meant that she had just received a new text message.

Not even bothering to read who it was from, Isabelle flipped the phone open and was happy to see, immediately that it was Magnus.

The message itself was very short and straight to the point, which the youngest Lightwood appreciated. Good, she hated when people pussyfooted around things, why not just say what you were going to say. It didn't make anything any easier or better if you sugar coated it.

She smiled slightly as her eyes scanned over it again, knowing that she had been right to entrust the Warlock with this task.

_I've got him._

TBC…

**A/N: **So there you go, latest chapter up and posted. Heheh, I stayed up late on a school night to finish it even if it meant that I would be tired for school. But oh well, don't think I'm going to have a really hard day tomorrow and I'd much rather write than sleep anyway. Of course, I'd much rather sleep than get up unbelievably early and go to school, but you can't always get what you want, right? Though, maybe I'll take a day off this week…it's been a while since I've pretended to be sick.

As always, reviews are welcome. I have no clue when I'll get the next chapter up. Could be days, could be weeks; I'm thinking more along the lines of the latter since this is more like my little pet project that I do in my free time. I'm still thinking of where to go with the next few chapters, but I don't have those planned out like the first few, unfortunately. I have a place that I want to get to, I just need to figure out a way to go. So as soon as I get an idea, I'll start writing and if it's good enough I should be able to keep going. I try not to post anything less than 3,000 words, so that's another reason why it generally takes a longer period of time, but you never know. Of course, with our two SADD fundraisers going on at school this week, and since I'm spending a lot of free time on homework/projects and transferring my stories from my notebooks to my laptop, I doubt I'll have chapter four up before next Monday.

Still, leave a review, just something quick to let me know how I'm doing. I'm not picky, it could be two words even for all I care. I just really enjoy getting them.

Later,

Light.


	4. Just to Talk

**Disclaimer:** Don't you think if I really owned these characters I would be writing books for actual money instead of fanfiction for free???

**A/N: **Someone asked in a review what Alec was going to do about clothes and such, if he had taken a bag with him or if he would have to go back to the Institute. If you remember, in the first chapter when he is talking with Izzy he packs a small bag full of his stuff. Nothing much, just a few shirts, jeans, and weapons. So, he does have some stuff and won't have to go around naked…unfortunately. *sigh* And if he needs anything, Magnus would just be able to snap and have it appear. I mean, he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he should be able to take care of his boyfriend and all that.

_(I'm cold and broken)_

_It's over_

_I did not see it coming_

_I wonder_

_If I will ever see your face again_

_And I know_

_That I will find a way to shed my skin_

_It's simple _

_I know that I will suffer in the end_

_Fast I fade away_

_It's almost over_

_(Almost)_

_Slow I suffocate_

_I'm cold and broken_

_(I know)_

"_Fade Away" by: Breaking Benjamin_

Chapter Four: Just To Talk

The mood had been somber, when Alec and Magnus had arrived at his apartment. Alec was just going with the flow, letting Magnus lead so that he didn't have to think on any one thing for too long; that could be bad, the thinking. Thinking led to remembering the conversation that he had had with his parents. And that was something that the young Shadowhunter had not wanted. So he had allowed Magnus to chat away about everything and nothing all at once. It had been nice in it's own way, Magnus' chatter. Because while in the end it was only that, Alec had known that the Warlock had done it for Alec, to make the situation more comfortable and as natural as possible.

Though it wasn't everyday that you found yourself having to ask your boyfriend that you met hardly more than a month ago for a place to live.

But that was beside the point. Alec was more quiet and subdued than even normal, trying to think out what he had to do next without having a clue as to where to start.

Was he a Shadowhunter any more even? The Clave had disowned him from his family meaning that he was banished from the rest of the Nephilim race as well, but they hadn't stripped him of his marks as they could have; he wasn't banished to live the rest of his life as a Mundane.

Would that be enough to let him hunt down any demons that were out of line? Or was he now to be considered nothing more than a Downworlder (the term didn't quite have the same meaning to him anymore, Magnus had changed the way he thought), having to be careful not to over step his bounds, cater to the Clave's whims. Would they find fault with him if he continued with carrying out his duty? Say that it wasn't his place anymore?

But if he didn't hunt demons than what was he to do with his days? Shadowhunting was the only life that Alec knew. It was the only thing that he had ever trained for. He had grown up knowing that he would one day follow in his mother and father's footsteps and had never even thought of a different profession. Without it, there wasn't even anyway for him to spend his days. Was he doomed to spend the rest of his life in Magnus' apartment, waiting for the Warlock to finish with that day's clientele and then hope that the Warlock would be able to find a way to keep him entertained?

No. That wasn't the life for Alec. He wouldn't accept it. He wasn't to be some domesticated little house wife (because that's all it really sounded like) that waited until the man (sparkling demon in this case) of the house finished with work and had dinner ready on the table.

Alec may have been gay but he was definitely not a girl. He was as good a Shadowhunter as any other his age; the battle between the Clave and Valentine was enough to prove that. He had taken his position as an adult member with pride and been prepared to go about his duty in a mature way. Which was more than he could have said for his parabatai.

Without much more thought, Alec decided that he wouldn't stop Shadowhunting, couldn't stop Shadowhunting. It was his born heritage, something that he would never turn his back on, not even if it was an order. He wasn't able to. Maybe some day far in the future when he was old and (Angel forbid) fat and bald and it was harder to get up and actually go out hunting, then he would consider retiring. But Alec was young and it was something that he still enjoyed doing, they couldn't take that away from him even if they had taken him away from everything else that made him feel as if he belonged.

Of course, there was one more reason that Alec decided that he would continue to carry on with his life as normally as possible. It was one that he wouldn't admit to himself aloud, one that he didn't want to dwell on because if he did then his hopes would be raised and he didn't know if he could stand for them to come crushing down on him again.

Alec figured that if he continued to show his loyalty to the Clave, continued to prove that yes, he was a good asset and that they could use someone like him to fight with them, then maybe, just maybe, they would go back on their decision. Maybe, Alec would be allowed to return to his family and some sense of normalcy would be returned to him.

Magnus got to play the polite hostess that night. He had escorted Alec to his bathroom, snapped his fingers so that large lush towels had appeared in the blink of an eye and then all but ordered the Shadowhunter out of his wet clothes (making the boy go very red with his most recent blush) and to take a warm shower.

The young Shadowhunter hadn't wanted to shower first, trying to insist that Magnus was just as wet as he was and that he should have the privilege of the first shower; it was his apartment after all, Alec was merely a guest. But the Warlock would have none of that ignoring Alec's weak attempts at trying to get him to go first.

And it wasn't as if Alec did _want _a shower. He was cold from being out in the storm for so long. His skin was cold and clammy to the touch, something Magnus hadn't missed from the brief contact he had had with his Shadowhunter. Alec was shivering with the feeling of his damp clothes still touching his skin and couldn't really find any reason to decline the shower.

So the first argument had been won in the Warlock's favor for that night.

It was still relatively early to go to bed, hardly past eleven at night. But that had seemed to be what was on the agenda in both of their minds. Alec was used to sleeping whenever time allotted it. If they weren't busy at the Institute or out hunting demons then catching up on sleep appealed to him and his siblings. Being a Shadowhunter meant that you were on call at all times, morning, noon, and night. Just because you hadn't gotten more than four hours the night before didn't mean that you were spared from going out on the next call.

And Magnus' schedule was no less trying even if it was much less physical. He had to be prepared to take clients at all times of the day. And if the day was particularly busy he was no less drained than a Shadowhunter from the toll of casting whatever spells (unnecessary as many of them seamed) his clientele asked from him.

So neither were adverse to the idea of an early night; Alec wanting to lose himself to the sweet oblivion of sleep where he wouldn't have to think of anything that had happened that day.

Unfortunately, Alec had forgotten to pack a set of pajamas when he had hurriedly packed his small duffel bag earlier in the evening. Truthfully, they hadn't been seen as a necessity. Thinking that he probably would be spending the majority of his time out on the streets (until he had found a place to stay at least) he had shoved in a few pairs of jeans, shirts, and underwear as far as clothing went; seraph blades had been a priority for his own protection. His pajamas lay forgotten at home in his dresser where they would remain for who knew how long until one of his parents got rid of them.

Of course Magnus had offered to loan him a set of his own bright green pajama pants with the words 'Hott Stuff' written in bright yellow lettering across the rear, but Alec had flinched at the horrifying sight. That one article of clothing had more color to it than Alec's whole wardrobe did. He would much rather go to bed in the safe ratty sweater and jeans that he loved so much even if denim was uncomfortable to sleep in.

The Warlock had allowed a small smirk at how terribly uncomfortable Alec had looked at just the sight of the bright colored pajama pants. With a shrug and a barely contained snicker he had snapped the bottoms out of sight again (never having thought for a moment that Alec would actually put them on but not able to resist) and with another snap of his fingers he had held out a pair of plain dark blue (he had refused to go with the Shadowhunter's favored color if black could even be considered as such) ones with a white cotton tee that Alec had gone and put on with only the slightest hesitation.

Really, having the High Warlock of Brooklyn as your boyfriend did have it's benefits some of the time.

The second argument of the night had come when Magnus had insisted that the Shadowhunter take his bed and that he would crash on the couch that night. It wasn't that he wanted to, of course. But Magnus realized that Alec still was new to the whole relationship thing and that sleeping in the same bed might unnerve the boy; a step back in his opinion and one that he didn't want to take if it could be avoided.

And actually, Magnus couldn't imagine a better way to finish what must have been an incredibly horrid day for the young Shadowhunter than to curl up together in his roomy bed all warm and cozy beneath the bright cover.

Alec had disagreed with the idea, saying that if anyone was sleeping on the couch than it would be him and not Magnus. Just because he was staying with the Warlock didn't mean that Magnus had to change everything just to please him. The couch was much better than what he thought he would have that night, anyway.

But Magnus had been adamant in his decision to give Alec his bed (by now he figured that he'd give Alec pretty much anything that he wanted much less needed in all actuality) and would not allow the Shadowhunter to sway his decision. It should have only been a matter of time before the boy gave in to this argument as well; it was a stupid one to have when they both could have been snuggling under covers to continue recuperating the warmth that had been loss outside in the storm.

But then Alec had gone and completely surprised him.

"We could share." The young Shadowhunter said, his murmur barely loud enough for Magnus to hear as he ducked his head, trying to hide his cheeks that were now flushed red from his embarrassment at the suggestion.

"You mean me and you sharing" Magnus asked, "as in the same bed?" he continued just to be clear.

Silently, Alec nodded, shuffling his feet and rubbing his arm in such a nervous way, that the Warlock could only find it adorable. Really, Alec was too cute for his own good. Demons he could take on without a second thought, never showing a moment of fear, but suggesting that he actually sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend and he became all self conscious and hesitant. It was so innocent that Magnus couldn't help but think that he was tainting the Shadowhunter by just being in the same room with him.

Teasing, Magnus said, "Alright, let me see your fearless rune."

From the glare that he got from that comment, the Warlock knew that his joke at the Shadowhunter's expense hadn't been well received.

"Funny." Alec said dryly. "You know you are absolutely hilarious when you want to be."

"Only for you, darling." The Warlock drawled but stopped teasing the young Shadowhunter all the same. The mood sobering, he asked just to be sure, "Are you sure that's what you want, Alec? I don't want to push you into anything."

He didn't either. Alec could read that much from the Warlock's face. But this wasn't something that he didn't want. Just sleeping in the same bed together couldn't possibly cause any harm.

"You aren't." He assured with a small nervous smile.

* * *

That had been the night before, hardly hours ago if the alarm clock by the side of Magnus' bed wasn't wrong. It was dreadfully early in the morning, not quite half past five. Usually the Warlock didn't crawl out of bed until around noon if he didn't have any clients scheduled for the day and he hadn't planned for that day to be any different.

So then, why was he awake?

It couldn't possibly be the dark haired Shadowhunter laying curled against his side, head tucked underneath Magnus' chin so that his nose was nuzzled into the Warlock's throat, one of his legs hooked around Magnus' calf possessively. The boy was still sound asleep, his light breathing warm puffs against the Warlock's neck.

Magnus shifted slightly, trying not to disturb Alec from his rest, loosening the grip he had on the Shadowhunter's waist as he glanced around the room searching for the source of what had disrupted his sleep. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, his bedroom silent once again, the Warlock was about to dismiss it as nothing more than Chairman Meow probably scratching at his bedroom door when he heard it again.

His door buzzer was buzzing. Ironic that it was so aptly named.

Grumbling softly under his breath at the rude awakening, he detangled himself from the young Shadowhunter that was so curled up against him trying not to disturb him from his slumber. While Alec was strong physically, he knew that the events from the day before had probably been enough to take a toll on him mentally; best to let him sleep off some of that exhaustion.

But even though he was as careful as possible so as not to wake the boy, Alec sighed softly, blue eyes fluttering open. He glanced sleepily around the room, taking in his surroundings before his gaze focused on Magnus standing beside the bed confusion evident in his sleep ridden eyes.

The Warlock had only worn a pair of bright pajama pants to bed the night before (for Alec's comfort, not his own since he preferred to sleep in the nude) and was now searching around on the floor for his discarded t-shirt. He smiled slightly at the sight of a drowsy Alec, his hair even messier than usual and pale cheeks still a bit flushed from sleep.

"What are you doing?" The Shadowhunter asked around a yawn.

Unable to resist, Magnus leaned his long frame over the bed and placed a quick kiss to Alec's cheek.

"You're so cute." He said with a soft laugh as he pulled away again watching as Alec's cheeks turned light pink, his eyes sharp eyes picking out the sudden burst of color even in the dim room.

The sound of the buzzer interrupted anything else he might have been about to say about how adorable Alec was after waking and, with a frown, he pulled his t-shirt back on. He wasn't eager to see who it was that was disturbing him so early, but eager to send them away as quickly as possible.

"Unfortunately, darling," he drawled as he walked to the door, "it seems that I have a client already this morning, who obviously doesn't understand that open business hours doesn't' mean before the sun has risen." _And they better have a life threatening problem for me or I swear that I will give them one_. He silently added to himself.

With a quick grin over his shoulder he added, "Go back to sleep. As soon as I finish with them I'll join you."

It looked as if Alec would object to the thought of going back to bed (he was used to getting up early, after all) but then he nodded, snuggling back into the pillows and tugging the cover tighter around himself; he didn't have any reason for being up early this morning so would take the rare chance to sleep in happily.

It took all of Magnus' willpower not to say screw whoever was at his door and crawl back in beside him. Instead he left the room, closing the door shut softly behind himself. Chairman Meow waited for him in the hallway, the small feline greeting him with a meow that belied his size.

"I'll get breakfast for you in a minute." He muttered, heading to answer the door.

Pressing the call button he said into the speaker, "WHOEVER THIS IS BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR WAKING ME UP OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A WARTY TOAD!!!" And he would, too. He'd turn that mundane into a rat albeit by way of that drink, a toad was hardly that different.

The voice that answered him was one that he wasn't expecting to hear from, at least not quite this soon.

"Let me up, Magnus." Isabelle's voice greeted him; the tone she used was as much a threat as the whip that she always carried. "And if you even think about giving me warts I'll make you wish that you were never born."

"So a toad is still okay?" He couldn't help but taunt. "I could make it so that only the kiss from your prince charming would turn you back. Or is he still spending all of his time with that Werewolf?"

"Magnus." She growled.

"Fine." He sighed, muttering something about Shadowhunter's with no sense of humor under his breath. "I'll buzz you up." He said even as he did so.

He waited by the door for the knock to come and waved his hand as it did, so that the door opened on its own. He stood there, long and gangly leaning in the door frame as he looked upon not only Alec's sister but his adopted brother.

"I didn't know you were here." He sneered at the golden haired Shadowhunter, lip curling back with distaste. "I wouldn't have let you in otherwise."

"Aww, and here I thought you'd missed me?" Jace said, pushing his lips out into a pout in a way that made Magnus want to sock him one even if he knew that he couldn't take the blond in a hand to hand fight. Magic to hand though…that was another story.

But tempting as it was, he had better things to do. Like get rid of the blond annoyance as quickly as possible.

"Yeah," The Warlock drawled rolling his eyes, "like a flesh eating virus. And here I thought I had gotten rid of you."

Before Jace could open his mouth and deliver his own scathing retort, Isabelle pushed in front of him elbowing the blonde roughly in the side and glaring at Magnus. "Enough," she said, blue eyes icy cool. "We're here to see Alec, Magnus. Not fight even if some of us act more like our shoe size and not our age."

Jace smirked at her back. "Well, at least, I've got big feet, then. And you know what they say about big feet…" He said suggestively.

"There's more to stink?" Magnus offered innocently. "So that explains that smell." He said, waving his hand back and forth in front of his nose as if there really was some odor that he'd like to get rid of.

"Look," Isabelle snapped, trying to put an end to their immaturity even if at this point she felt like she was failing miserably. Nothing she said would ever matter; Magnus and Jace would never get along and apparently that was how it was destined to be. And it was ridiculous really, she was the youngest and here she had to act like the adult. "Just let us in already and stop acting like you're a baby and more like the eight hundred year old you really are. Come on, we want to see Alec."

Magnus ignored the muttered 'cradle robber' from Jace and folded his arms across his chest, cocking a hip out and glaring down at the girl in front of him with his strange cat eyes. He didn't make a move out of the doorway not intending on letting them in.

"Isn't that frowned upon?" He asked. "Your brother's no better than a Downworlder now after all. Don't want to let him ruin your image."

"We don't care what the Clave thinks about him!" Isabelle said so furiously that Magnus couldn't help but believe her. "They're a bunch of old fools that don't know shit."

"And you do?" He sneered, rolling his eyes skyward.

"What gives you the right to bar us from seeing him?" Jace asked coldly, his voice a challenge.

"I'm his boyfriend." Was the Warlock's prompt response. "I only want what's best for him and I don't want to see him get hurt anymore. You stupid Shadowhunters have done enough of that yesterday."

"And we're his family!" Isabelle yelled. "A boyfriend—"

"Is worth more to him than a family he's been disowned from." Magnus finished for her sarcastically. "Yes, I know. Now run along if that's all you need to say." He said, making shooing motions."

"We're not here to argue with you!" Isabelle hissed sounding more like a feline than even Chairman Meow when he was upset. "Now move your ass out of the way and let us in to see my brother or I'll make you move."

It wasn't a threat but a promise. Magnus knew that Isabelle was serious about getting him to move and would use force if necessary. Already her hand lingered on the whip that was wrapped fashionably around her other wrist within easy reach if needed.

Magnus sighed, relaxing his posture slightly but not moving out of the way. "He's still in bed, asleep." He said to the two Nephilim ignoring the smirk that his words brought to Jace's face. "And I don't know if he would want to see you anyway."

"I'm up, Magnus." Alec said from where he stood lingering by the hallway. He had recognized the voice of his sister right away even on the edges of sleep. "It's fine; let them in."

The Warlock glanced back over his shoulder, searching Alec's face for any sign of hesitancy, anything that would tell him that Alec didn't want to speak to his two siblings, that Magnus should send them away. But there was nothing there, just a vague curiosity of what the two could want.

And of course, he looked sinfully delicious. Having not gotten dressed or taken a shower, the young Shadowhunter looked like he could have just gotten away from an intense make out session with his hair mussed and pajamas rumpled as they were. Too bad Magnus knew the truth and that all that had happened between them _was_ sleep.

Silently, he nodded once and then stepped aside, allowing both Isabelle and Jace room to step into his apartment. Alec padded barefoot across the floor, his pajama pants long enough to drag across the ground as he went to sit on the couch.

With a wave of Magnus' hand, the door closed itself and he went to sit beside the dark haired Shadowhunter, not giving a damn as to where the other two sat. The seat beside Alec was his and he would fight for it if necessary just as he would fight for Alec.

TBC…

A/N: Well that took a little longer to get posted than I originally thought it would. I was at a complete loss as to how to start the chapter and then by the time I actually did I was on Spring Break and had no internet access to use to post it. I really doubt the next chapter should take that long to get up, but you never know really. I have an idea of where to go; now I just need to toy with it.

Stay tuned, after the next few chapters I'm pretty sure is when all of the real drama and action will begin.

And, as always, reviews are quite welcome!

~Light~


	5. Compromise

A/N: So no one kill me yet. I know this was supposed to have been up ages ago. Unfortunately, this thing called life got in the way. School ended up getting semi hectic and though I was able to write every so often, I never actually got the time to update on the internet since my teachers decided to use me to run most of their errands.

Then with all the crap I had to do for graduation (shopping, honors night crap, graduation party plans, invitations, scholarship dinners, etc) I hardly had a moment to myself. Finally, everything is pretty much done. Plus, I just got my very first job a few weeks ago, so a lot of the free time I thought I would have for the summer has just been cut out. But, at least I'm making quite a bit of cash from that. And since there are really no jobs available around here…well, I feel quite lucky.

So anyways, here's chapter five. As always, enjoy!

_I've lost my way  
Hey  
I want to come home  
Someone take me away  
Hey  
I'm coming home_

Topsy turvy  
Wake me  
I've had enough

Topsy (topsy) turvy (turvy)  
Wake me (wake me)  
I've had enough

Topsy (topsy) turvy (turvy)  
Wake me (wake me)  
I've had enough  
Topsy (topsy) turvy (turvy)  
Don't know (don't know)  
Which way is up  
Or down  
Tears on the ground  
Whatever I'm dreamin' of  
Topsy (topsy) turvy (turvy)  
Wake me (wake me)  
I've had enough

_Excerpts of "Topsy Turvy" By: Family Force 5_

Chapter Five: Compromise

There were plenty of times in Alec's life that he had been left feeling awkward and out of place. Most of the times settled around the fact that he was gay and still hiding in the back of his closet with his worn ratty sweaters, hidden away from any eyes that might be able to run back and tell his parents. And of course, having a crush on his parabatai had always made him feel awkward whenever he was around the blonde Nephilim. But Alec had still always managed to at least maintain his dignity and composure (for the most part) whenever he had been around his golden haired brother. Now, though, Alec wasn't so sure.

It seemed that when Jace and Isabelle had come inside Magnus' apartment, his dignity had made a mad dash for the door and got out of it before Alec had even been aware of the escape attempt. It was all he could do to not run out after it and try to reclaim what he had lost else beg his siblings to make it so that he could return home or maybe just get away from what was sure to become an uncomfortable meeting. But really, sitting here now with his brother and sister seated across from him on Magnus' orange love seat while the Warlock himself was next to him, Alec felt terribly uncomfortable.

"So sleeping in, huh?" Jace asked, his voice teasing as he took in Alec's bedraggled appearance. Obviously, the situation was even uncomfortable to him and he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Alec's laugh was strained. "It's like I'm on holiday. Didn't know being disowned meant I'd get benefits."

That was enough to kill the attempt at a lighthearted conversation that his parabatai had made. An uneasy silence settled over the small group gathered in Magnus' sitting room, each seeming to remember why exactly it was that they had to meet there so early in the morning.

"Sorry." He apologized without any real feeling, the single word more of a reflex than anything else. He had seen the momentary flashes of guilt and pain on his siblings' faces, and as the eldest it had been ingrained into his nature to apologize if he happened to be the cause.

Too bad at that moment all Alec really wanted to do was cause the others as much pain as he was feeling, be so mean to them that they had no choice but to feel as poorly as he did, make it so that they no longer had a place that they felt they belonged to. It was terrible really, how the mind set up defense mechanisms as a form of unconscious protection, making it so that you wanted to project your anger onto someone else. Alec wasn't foolish, he knew it wasn't either of his siblings fault. Hell, Isabelle had been the one trying to set him up to start with. Still didn't mean that knowing that they had a home that they could return to at any time they wanted, that they were allowed to pursue relationships with whomever they wished without any sort of consequence was going to make it any easier between the three.

Right now, in Alec's cold blue eyes at least, their lives were perfect or so damn near close to it that it made Alec want to gag.

Isabelle smiled wryly at him.

"You really don't need to apologize, Alec." She said, brushing a stray lock of dark hair out of eyes that were blue in color yet so different from her brother's. "Everyone knows you get a really crappy sense of humor when you're nervous."

"Yeah." He half heartedly agreed, tensing briefly as Magnus laid a hand on his thigh, before relaxing at the other's touch after recognizing it for the soothing gesture that it was supposed to be. He still felt a little self conscious at the intimacy of the act, especially since it was right in front of his siblings, but he reminded himself that since he had been disowned the night before that Magnus was now actually the only relationship that he had left; the other two were no longer his siblings.

He lightly placed his own hand atop of the Warlock's letting his fingers slip in between the other's to place a brief squeeze to the digits that was supposed to be reassuring and then retracting to his hand again. He wasn't bothered that both Jace and Isabelle had caught every move between the two, but instead asked bluntly, "Why are you here? Fat—Robert," he corrected himself hastily, "and Maryse won't be pleased I'm sure if they find out that you snuck over here when you were supposed to be answering a call."

"Don't be dumb, Alec." Isabelle said, the words sharper than she had originally intended. "We're not here because we received a call and snuck over. We're here because mother and father woke us up early this morning—"

If Alec was a more of an irate person he might have snarled at what was sounding to be some sort of accusation. As it was, he only cut her words off, his tone just as sharp, "If you've come looking for some sort of sympathy for an early wake up call, you're at the wrong place, Izzy. And if you're here to tell me how lucky I am that I get to miss out on those early wake up calls, you can shove it and get the hell out of here."

Again, he felt the soothing squeeze to his knee and almost felt bad for his sharp words. Almost.

"Calm down." His blonde parabatai said, raising his hands up in a sign of mock surrender. "Angel, I'd ask what the hell crawled up your ass this morning, but I suppose with who you're seeing that's not completely appropriate anymore."

In a way the familiar teasing was somewhat calming to Alec. But that didn't mean that he didn't glare at the blonde Nephilim for the barb even through his blush, and Magnus of course joined in.

"Careful, Nephilim." Magnus growled lowly in the back of his throat. "You're trying my patience and your welcome."

"Look," Isabelle interrupted what surely could have turned into another verbal sparring match between her adopted brother and the Warlock. "Alec you know we didn't come here for either of those things. And if you had let me finish speaking instead of cutting me off like some two year old in the middle of a tantrum you would've known that. So stop acting like a PMSing bitch and let me speak."

Again, Alec flushed in embarrassment for jumping immediately to the wrong conclusion. Of course he should have known better than to make either assumption, but dammit speaking of home still hurt and lashing out, even at his siblings, made him feel temporarily better. Properly chastised, he didn't speak again, signaling for her to continue on.

Isabelle smirked slightly, but didn't comment. Instead she started from the beginning of what she had been about to say. "Now like I was saying, the reason Jace and I are up so early is because mom and dad woke us up and sent us here to get you."

Both the Warlock and outcast Shadowhunter blinked, clearly not expecting Isabelle to say _that_ of all things.

"Get me?" Alec repeated dumbly.

Both Isabelle and Jace were nodding eagerly, confirming that he had heard properly. "You should have heard them arguing last night, Alec." His parabatai said gleefully. "It was worse than when Izzy thinks we ruined a pair of her designer heels."

Alec winced at the comparison but didn't understand why the fight had made Jace so obviously happy. "I don't understand." He reluctantly admitted. "Why would they be fighting…?"

Isabelle sighed in exasperation. "Don't act dumb, Alec." She said. "You know very well, that neither mom nor dad wanted to actually disown you. They spent the better part of the night fighting about different ways to get you back and the rest was spent sending fire messages to the Clave. Some decision must have been agreed upon because first thing this morning we were being sent to get you after mom realized you had left your cell phone."

"So hurry up and get dressed." Jace finished for her. "We don't have time to be sitting around here all day and chatting away like a bunch of old bitties."

It seemed too good to be true and Alec knew that, generally, when things seemed to be that way, it meant that they usually were. And he didn't want to raise his hopes for nothing. For all he knew, the Clave had decided that they did want to strip Alec of his marks. And if that was the case, he wouldn't make it any easier for them. They would have to work to get a hold on him again; he wouldn't walk right into their grasp.

"Alec," Magnus murmured quietly, leaning towards the Shadowhunter. He had seen the obvious hesitance, plainly written in the other's eyes and knew what he was thinking. Hell, the Warlock was thinking the same thing. This just seemed too easy. And the Clave didn't typically go back on their decisions without very good reason. None of which seemed apparent at the time.

Sea glass blue eyes were turned upon him, questions lining the deep depths, starting one after another. Questions for which Magnus didn't have sure answers.

"Should I go?" Alec asked him quietly even though that was one of the many questions that Magnus had already read in his eyes. That and what Alec was really asking of him. Would everything be alright?

"I don't know." Magnus said because he couldn't answer him that. At least, not with an answer that he was one hundred percent certain of. But he wouldn't let any ill feelings he held towards the Clave in general cloud his judgment either. He told himself that it was Alec's parents they were still speaking of. That they couldn't possibly wish to call upon him only to do something worse to the boy. And Magnus wouldn't be able to live with himself if this meeting that they had requested was to revoke the disownment.

Magnus hadn't been a part of a family since he was very young. Since before his mother had hung herself and his father had tried to drown him. And while by now he was completely over it he still wouldn't get in the way of anything that might present itself as a chance for Alec to get his own back.

"I can't tell you what to do Alec." He murmured again after sighing heavily. "That's for you to decide. But…if it was me, I would at least go see what they want." He threaded their fingers together again unmindful of the two Shadowhunters sitting across from them and watching their every move. "If you want I'll come with you, too."

It was tempting, and if Alec hadn't taken a moment to think the Warlock's offer over he might have accepted. But then he realized that the presence of the hot tempered Warlock might prove to be more harmful than good. His mother, he was sure of, would already blame Magnus for the predicament that Alec was in, just because he was a Downworlder. To bring him with, and flaunt that he was still with the other even after everything, would just be like saying that he had chosen Magnus over his family, that he wasn't bothered by what the Clave had decided.

So slowly, Alec shook his head, a small sad smile quirking the corners of his lips upwards slightly. "Thanks Magnus, but I think that this is one of those things that I have to do by myself."

Keeping his voice just as soft as the Shadowhunters, Magnus said, "Well, you know where I am if you need me." He brushed a stray piece of unruly black bangs out from in front of Alec's eyes. "And remember that I have no problems with hunting your sorry butt down, as well. You can't run from me, Alexander."

The soft glint in his strange eyes let Alec know that he was teasing, even if it was true and the Warlock would go searching for him again if he tried to pull another disappearing stunt like the one from the night before. Alec's smile was reassuring.

"I know." He said. "And don't worry, I wasn't planning on it."

"Enough with the mushy crap." Jace interrupted, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. "If I wanted to watch this, I'd watch one of those stupid little soap operas. Next thing, you're gonna be telling me that you have a disease and only three months left to live so you had better make the most of them."

"Shut up, Jace." Alec replied without missing a beat. A month ago, and he would have blushed to the roots of his hair knowing that Jace had witnessed something so intimate, would have loved it if the intimate moment had been between him and his parabatai and not a Downworlder. But now…now everything was different. And he wouldn't trade Magnus for the other Shadowhunter, even if the blond was so great in everyone's eyes.

To Alec, he was just Jace now. His adopted brother and close friend. It was finally how it was supposed to be from the start between the two with no strange feelings coming from Alec's side. And it was better for the both of them. Jace had always been seen as the strong, fearless one of the pair of them. The one that would do great things and whose name would be remembered while Alec was the cautious one (who probably had made sure that Jace survived after all of these years). Because of who Jace was _what_ he was, he would always be known as being something great. His name would always precede him before a meeting, not himself as a being.

But it wouldn't be with Alec. He _knew_ Jace. Was one of the only few people that actually did. And that was something he knew his blonde parabatai needed even if the blonde in question didn't. There would be no hero worship from his side, only the bond from two brothers. And while it might have taken them a long time to finally get to that point, they were finally there.

He finally looked away from Magnus and to his two siblings. "Give me a few minutes to get a shower and get dressed."

They nodded easily at him in their agreement, so he got up from the couch, Magnus following suit a moment later. The Warlock was silent as he followed him into the bedroom, both of them ignoring Jace's suggestive leer and wink as they passed him by on the way out of the room.

Alec crossed the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed to pick up his duffel bag from where he had left it the night before, before searching through it for a change of clothes. He pulled out a wrinkled pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, not looking up from his task but still able to feel the Warlock's eyes on him the whole time.

Magnus hadn't moved from where he was leant against the closed bedroom door, arms crossed in front of his chest. His brow was furrowed like he was deep in thought and though his eyes were focused towards Alec he appeared to almost not really be seeing him.

Pulling out a clean pair of underwear and socks and bunching them up with the rest of his clothes, Alec dumped the lot onto the bed in a rumpled pile and crossed the room so that he was standing in front of the tall Warlock. "Magnus…" He said, practically able to feel the Warlock's worry coming off him in waves and wanting to soothe it away.

Magnus uncrossed his arms, instead choosing to wrap them around the Shadowhunter and pulling him closer in a tight embrace. Smiling slightly when he felt Alec almost immediately relax into his touch, the boy's arms coming up to loosely embrace his waist.

"I wish you'd let me go with you." He sighed into the younger boy's hair, nuzzling his nose into the raven mop.

In turn, Alec nuzzled his shoulder, placing a series of light half formed kisses to the bone their. "I know." He said. "But there are some things that I have to do on my own. It's like you said, I just need time to improve my confidence, and I think this is one of those times."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Was the sullen reply.

Alec butted his nose into the bony shoulder he had just been kissing. "Don't pout. It's not my idea of a fun time, either. It's just something that I have to do."

"Then do it fast." Magnus growled. "And don't you dare leave me in the dark this time only to receive a phone call from your sister. I swear, if Izzy calls me about news pertaining to your whereabouts, there will be hell to pay, Shadowhunter. And you know that I do not make idle threats."

Alec snickered. "Oh, I don't know about that. Jace is still alive and as normal as he has ever been."

"Jace doesn't count." The Warlock muttered darkly. "There are few things in life that I would waste my time or my energy on and while you are one of the few, he is not."

Laughing again, Alec pressed a chaste kiss to the Warlock's lips. "So you would punish me then?" He asked, smiling slightly at the thought that Magnus apparently thought so highly of him (not the thought of punishment).

"And enjoy every second of it." Was the serious reply, their mouths still so near each other that the words brushed lightly, almost teasingly across his lips.

"Then I guess I better not give you a reason to have to." Alec said softly. He placed another light kiss to the Warlock's mouth, delighting as Magnus began to respond to it, but pulling away before it could go any further.

"Sorry." He said, noticing the slightly disappointed look that Magnus wasn't able to completely hide. "But I really need to hurry up and get a shower and get dressed or Izzy is going to think that I'm letting you take advantage of me while I'm in a vulnerable state or something along the lines."

Magnus's head tipped back and he laughed outright. "Would she really?" He seemed amused by the idea alone. "She thinks that little of me as a person?"

Alec shrugged looking somewhat uncomfortable as the thought of what he had just said began to sink in. "I dunno. Maybe if she started getting all girly and worried about my honor or something."

"Then I'll let you go." The Warlock made a show of his dramatic sigh of regret, letting his hold on the Shadowhunter go. "Wouldn't want to have a rampant woman after my blood, now would I?"

Alec smiled slightly. "Not when she's my sister, no."

"Of course not." Magnus agreed and stepped away from the door, but gently caught Alec's chin in his hand before he could make his way pass. Stroking the pad of his thumb against the Shadowhunter's cheek, he pressed a kiss that was deeper than any that Alec had given him that morning to the Shadowhunter's lips before releasing him once again.

Breathless and slightly dazed, his lips slightly swollen from the passionate kiss, Alec fumbled with the door knob. But before he could get so far as a foot into the hall, Magnus was saying softly after him, "Oh, and Alec. I'm not one to take advantage, just so you know. And I'm not interested in just a good romp in the sack."

Alec didn't turn around, but he did pause mid step. "I know Magnus." He said without turning around. "You wouldn't have stuck around this long, otherwise." And then he was crossing the hall and heading into the bathroom, the door quietly shutting behind him, leaving Magnus alone to marvel slightly at how much trust was implied so easily. Yes, their relationship really had progressed along nicely.

As Alec had said, it didn't take him long at all to get showered and changed. No more than ten minutes and he was already out and ready, freshly washed but his hair no less messy than before. He didn't bother taking his duffel bag of possessions with him, not being one to needlessly psych himself out. The plan was to go, listen to whatever his parents had to say, and hopefully be able to return home afterward. But he wasn't going to make any early presumptions.

Jace and Isabelle hadn't remarked on that either. They were both probably thinking similarly since neither appeared to know why he was being called back to the Institute. Then again, after they had gotten out of sight of Magnus' apartment, all dull teasing had ended on Jace's part, and the three Shadowhunters had lapsed into silence, not awkward, but still far from comfortable. Too many thoughts occupied their minds and left no room for words to be exchanged.

It almost made him miss Isabelle's chatter about what Downworlder boy she thought was currently the latest heart throb, or even Jace's more recent talk about the vertically challenged redhead that he was enthralled with.

Instead, he only had the opportunity to become more and more nervous, the closer they drew to the Institute.

When the building had come into his line of sight and the glamour faded from his view, he nearly paused, drawing a questioning glance from Isabelle. Allowing a small smile, he followed both of his siblings up the stairs, watching as Jace unlocked the door and then followed inside; it was strange, now being a guest in what had so recently been his home.

They walked with him to the elevator, and even got inside it with him, Alec bending down briefly to stroke Church's white fur. But when they had reached their floor and exited, Alec already knew that their comforting presence would soon be gone once again, leaving him on his own to face what their parents had to say.

"Where…?" He started to ask as Jace headed to his own room.

Isabelle lingered long enough to offer a smile that he was sure was meant to be reassuring even if it came off as being quite strained. "Their room, Alec. They wanted to make sure that they had complete privacy."

"Thanks, Izzy." He said, and they both knew that he meant for more than the directions.

Alec waited for her to head to her own room, and only after she had disappeared into it's depths did he head further down the hall, stopping only at the last door on the left; his parents' room. Raising a hand that was curled into a loose fist, he knocked lightly on the door, waiting for some sign of acknowledgement.

"Come in." He heard his father call from within the room.

Exhaling shakily and steeling his resolve, Alec twisted the knob, and pressed the door open slowly. It seemed forever since he had last been in here; it was more common to be called to the library when their parents wanted to speak with them. But if Alec's memory was right, then the bedspread that made up the bed that his mother was sitting on was still the same as he remembered. His father was standing beside her, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

"Alec." He greeted.

The younger Shadowhunter's throat felt too dry to speak, so he offered a weak nod of greeting instead.

"I've no doubt that you wonder why we've called you back here." The man that he had once been able to call father began right away, obviously able to see the curiosity in his eldest's gaze. "But we have received news from the Clave, Alec. Good news."

"What?" The boy was able to croak out, so eager to know if he would be able to come back to his family or not.

"They're willing to revoke the disownment, Alec." His father was happy to tell him, watching as his son's face lit up at the sudden news. "On one condition."

"What? Of course. Anything!" Alec agreed, sure that at this point he would have all but sold his soul.

It wasn't Robert that answered him, but Maryse, who had up until now, remained silent. "The Downworlder, Alec. You must end it with him."

TBC…

Yeah, so this has been completely typed for quite a few weeks, but nearly two weeks ago when we were supposed to go to the library, there was a change of plans. And then the next day when we did actually get to go, it ended up being closed because of the holiday. Just another reason why I need a car I guess and last time I forgot all about it until after we had already left.

As always, reviews are very much appreciated! I love each and everyone and am always so excited to see them. So go ahead and drop me a line. When I start college in the fall, I'll have more opportunities available to _post_, but of course that'll cut into time that I have to write. So hopefully I can get the majority typed up during the summer.

~Light~


	6. One or The Other

A/N: Yes, I realize that Maryse and Robert probably come off as very OOC in this chapter, but remember that it's not really their doing but the other members of the Clave and also that they're at the end of their rope emotionally. Everything would probably start to take a toll on them and relationships would start to become strained. Also, in the books, they don't really focus too much on them but on their kids, so…well, don't kill me, 'kay?

_It's a crime_

_You let it happen to me_

_Never mind_

_I let it happen to you_

_I don't mind_

_Forget it_

_There's nothing to lose_

_But my mind and all the things I wanted_

_Every time I get it_

_Throw it away_

_It's a sign_

_I get it_

_I want to stay_

_By the time_

_I lose it_

_I'm not afraid_

_Of looking_

_And sure_

_You're the fake, yeah_

_There's a place_

_I see you follow me_

_Just a taste_

_Of all that might come to be_

_I'm alone_

_Alone, every breath you can breathe_

_To question every answer counting_

_Just fade away_

_Please let me stay_

_Counting away_

_It's a crime_

_You let it happen to me_

_I don't mind_

_I love it_

_Easy to please_

_Never mind_

_Forget it_

_Just memories_

_I'm a page inside a spiral notebook_

_Just fade away_

_Please let me stay_

_Counting away_

_Excerpts from "Forget It" By: Breaking Benjamin_

Chapter Six: One or the Other

Alec was sure that he had heard wrong. There was no way that his mother had just said what he thought she did. He must have mistaken it. His mind was playing tricks, cruel mean ones that he didn't deserve.

"What?" He asked, that one simple word, weak, more like a loud breath than any actual sound.

"You heard me." She said calmly. "You didn't lose your hearing in the single night that you've been gone from here. End it, with the Downworlder. Tonight, Alec. Now if you must. Just do it and let this foolishness be done with."

He was shaking his head in disbelief and denial before she had even finished speaking, sea blue eyes looking to his father for help even if he knew that none would be found there. He couldn't believe it. She really was telling him to end it with Magnus, the man he loved. The man who had helped them with so much during the battle with Valentine. Th man who had _saved his life_. End it like it meant nothing to him at all.

"I can't." He said softly, so much pain lining those two words. He couldn't even imagine ending it with Magnus now much less try to actually go through with breaking up with the Warlock, _his _Warlock.

Maryse was up from the bed and standing before him in a flash of dark hair and pale skin. Her hand had whipped out just as fast and she grabbed Alec's shirt, twisting it in a fist so that he was pulled closer to her.

"Don't be a fool, Alec!" She hissed at him there faces so close that they were almost touching and he could feel her breath caress his face as she spoke. "The Clave is giving you a second chance, something that's not done often. And you're going to blow them off for some dumb Warlock."

"He's not dumb." Alec murmured, unable to meet her eyes, chin tilted down in defeat. "And why should it matter if he is a Downworlder. I love him."

If only those three words could make everything so much easier.

"If you chose him over your family then don't ever be expected to walk proudly amongst your own kind again. You'll be an outcast for life. And maybe you should be." Maryse hissed, releasing him roughly with a jerk of her fist.

"I shouldn't have to choose!" Alec finally had the nerve to yell back, surprising both his mother and father. He had never been the one to yell, that was always Jace and Isabelle. "Not like this. It's not a fair choice; my family, or the man I'm in love with."

With a sigh, of disappointment or regret Alec couldn't tell, Maryse released him and took her seat upon the bed once again. "It's one that you shouldn't even hesitate on, Alec. The fact that you are only makes the Clave's claims of you being far too loyal to the Warlock true. From what has taken place here, now, I understand why they want the two of you separated."

"That's what this is really about?" Alec snarled in disbelief, advancing a step or two because in his anger he could hardly stand still, his adrenaline fully roused and needing an outlet. "The fact that Magnus and I are so close, now? That I care about him? That he cares about _me_? Angel forbid that anyone dare show me love."

Robert cut him off, before he was in front of Maryse. "Don't you speak to your mother like that." The words were not the only warning he received, but the dark glare that accompanied them so much more meaningful.

But Alec laughed sarcastically, shaking his head in disdain and not heeding either warning. Directing a derisive sneer at the two older Shadowhunters, he said, "She's not my mother. She gave up that right just like she gave up me, or have you forgotten so soon?"

The sound of an open hand striking flesh echoed around the room, followed by silence that weighed heavily upon all that were gathered there. It was like all three were frozen in place; Maryse seated upon the bed, behind and slightly to the right of Robert, who was standing there, breathing heavily with his hand still raised. And then there was Alec. He hadn't moved either, head to the side where it had snapped to after the full force from his father's hand had moved it. His pale cheek was flushed, the red imprint standing out brightly. And while the sting of the slap was slowly receding, the heat in the abused flesh was evident.

Slowly, almost as if he was hesitating to move much less breath, Alec brought his hand up, gingerly touching the still warm flesh, probing the area with careful fingers. Immediately, he jerked his hand back and away as the wound caused a quick throb of pain to flash through his flesh.

Blinking rapidly a few times, he slowly raised his head to regard his father fully, eyes wide and dark with obvious shock and confusion. "Y—you…you—hit me." He stuttered, barely even managing to get the words out.

Physical punishment had rarely been given out in the Lightwood household when they were growing up; they were forced to learn to deal with pain at an early age and because of their profession it didn't hold as much of a threat sometimes. Alec couldn't even remember a time that his father had ever raised his hand to one of his children. He had always been so calm, so understanding. And while by the look on his face said that he was shocked even by his own actions, he was obviously working through it better than Alec.

"You needed to calm down and listen to yourself speak." He said, lowering his hand so that it rested loosely by his side once more. "Are you going to listen reasonably now and act like a responsible adult instead of some toddler that needs me to take them over my knee? 'Cause I will do it, Alec." And in that moment, Alec believed him fully capable of it.

At Alec's hesitant nod he continued on in a reasonable tone, almost acting as if he had never stricken his son. "No one ever proposed that you were never allowed to have anyone love you, Alec. And if it happens to be another man…well, the Clave of course would have preferred that you would find a suitable girl. And your mother and I would have liked that, too, so that the good name of Lightwood could be passed on to more generations—"

"But Izzy and Jace—"Alec interrupted.

Robert waved him off. "Once Isabelle comes of age, and _if_ she ever decides that Downworlder boys aren't more fun, she will marry a Shadowhunter and carry on their name. And Jace won't really be able to carry on the Lightwood name, Alec. Don't act stupid. He may be your parabatai and adopted brother, but the blood that flows through your veins couldn't be any more different."

"But that's beside the point." He sighed heavily, and in that moment Alec could have sworn that the stress from the last few weeks had aged his father more in that amount of time than his entire life. "There are too many unknowns that present themselves in your relationship with the Warlock, things that make it dangerous for the rest of us. It is obvious that you would keep things about him secret from the rest of us and from his actions in helping us because of _you_ these past few weeks quite obvious that he would go to extreme lengths to keep you happy."

Alec scoffed. "You act as if he'll go on a killing spree if I don't get my say in what missions I want to take and how much praise I receive. Instead you should be happy that he helps us without asking for anything in return."

Maryse's eyes flashed at that. "You trust too easily. You should be asking _why _it is that he never asks for anything in return. What is it that he wants? For all you know, he's waiting for you to give him inside information, information that could bring about the destruction of us all."

"I trust him because he loves me."

It was her turn to scoff. "So he says. But he's a Downworlder. They're part demon, and a demon has never been one to tell the truth unconditionally, now is it?"

She watched triumphantly as a shadow of doubt flickered through Alec's eyes. "I believe him." He reiterated, but they both heard the waver in his voice.

She stood from the bed and slowly approached him, cautiously, like one would a wounded or frightened animal. Her voice had softened when she next spoke, "Alexander," it was the usage of his proper name that drew his attention, "you don't want to be the reason your people fall, do you?" She asked.

Without a moment's hesitation he shook his head, because no, no matter how much some of the things they believed in bothered him, he didn't want to be the reason anyone was killed.

"And you don't want to bring the reason that they die into their midst, either, do you?" She continued.

The shake of a head was slower in coming this time, but it came nonetheless. "Good." She murmured softly, approvingly. "Then end it, Alec. It's as simple as that."

"It's not that simple." He muttered darkly under his breath, trying to ignore her cajoling voice.

"Of course not." She agreed this time. "You love him." The admittance was said reluctantly. "And you know the Clave is not cruel. They have decided to give you until seven o'clock this evening to come to a decision about where you would like your future to be. That's the better part of twelve hours, Alec. And while I help you won't need that long to come to your decision, your father and I will not say anymore on this subject until then. The last thing we want is for you to feel pressured into something and then to regret it."

"I can think on it?" He asked, "By myself?" He knew that he needed to get away from his family for a while or his decision would already have been made.

Robert nodded while Maryse uttered her soft confirmation. "I think I need to take a walk then." He said. "Get some fresh air and thinks things over. If that's okay, that is?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Of course." Robert said. "Just remember to be back before seven with your decision." He reached out and caught Alec gently by the arm, stopping him from withdrawing straight from the room. "And remember, Alec. Your mother and I just want what's best for you. And sometimes the things that are best for us hurt."

Alec swallowed hard. "I know." And then quickly made his departure.

After exiting his parents' room, Alec briefly wondered if their discussion had perhaps been a little more heated and louder than he had thought it had been. Both Isabelle and Jace stood in the hallway, Isabelle seemingly pacing back and forth from one end to the other while his parabatai leant against the wall across from the door, slouched with his hands stuck in his pockets.

He looked up in interest when Alec exited the room, and Isabelle stopped trying to wear a whole in the floor with her heels, instead choosing to approach Alec.

"Well?" She asked, her face composed into a careful mask, but her eyes unable to hide the hope that lingered within them.

Alec sighed, exhaling all of the frustrations that had built up in the other room and running a hand back through his messy hair in agitation. "I've been given a choice." He stated flatly.

"Choice?" His sister repeated, cocking her head slightly to one side.

He nodded and then said in a dull voice. "To choose between my family or Magnus. I have until seven o'clock to decide and then the Clave expects my answer."

He hardly registered her gasp of indignation and shock. "T—they…I—I can't believe it!" She spluttered. She sobered slightly at his silence, seeming to register that he so far hadn't given a single reaction, was acting as if he hadn't just been faced with the order to make such a decision.

"What are you going to do, Alec?" She asked in a hushed voice, breath bated, waiting for his answer.

He shrugged, playing it all of a lot more casual than what he was actually feeling. "Dunno." He said, glancing briefly at his parabatai who had remained far too silent up until then. That wasn't like Jace, being un-opinionated. Usually you couldn't get the other Nephilim to keep his opinions to himself.

The blonde grimaced slightly, but then what he had to say completely came as a shock to both Alec and Isabelle.

"Alec, do what you have to do. Even if it means that you won't be living here any longer."

"What?" Isabelle exclaimed. "You want him to be disowned? How selfish can you be Jace Wayland? After everything that he's done with you, that's the kind of advice you give him? To just abandon his family?" Alec could have sworn that she stomped her foot childishly in frustration, but maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him instead.

Jace didn't respond to her ire, nor did he even raise himself from his reclined position against the wall except to bend a knee so that one foot was resting against the structure as well. "It's not selfish, Izzy, not when being given a choice like that. If anyone is being selfish, it's the Clave, not me. I won't force him to make that decision and neither should you."

He pressed off of the wall, coming to stand in front of Alec making the older Nephilim freeze in wonder. "Iz, you've never been in love and you've never been told that you aren't allowed to be with the one that you love." Was that actual pain that Alec could detect in his parabatai's voice? "It's terrible, but sometimes, you just know that sacrificing everything else for it is completely worth it."

Ah yes, maybe Jace understood better than what Alec had originally thought. The situations weren't completely the same, but the blond Nephilim had fallen in love with Clary and then be told falsely that they were brother and sister, making that love turn into something dirty and forbidden. But he knew that his foster brother had never wanted to sacrifice any relationship that he had with the short redhead. Was he saying that he thought Alec should do the same?

"But his family…mom and dad…" Isabelle tried to protest weakly.

"Is not the same." The blonde finished for her, voice firm. "I've never had a proper family, Isabelle. Not really." He made a face and then continued on. "Valentine…I always thought that I loved him growing up…but he was never really what a father should be. And even living here with you guys…well, I've grown up knowing that I don't really belong." When both Alec and Isabelle looked like they were about to protest, he hurriedly continued on. "I know that you guys love me and you know I do too and that you _are_ the closest thing that I've got to a family, but it's different, having a brother and sister than mother and father. Maryse and Robert have always treated me fine, but it's still not the same." He shook his head in agitation, feeling as if he wasn't accurately explaining himself.

"And I'm not on a pity quest. I just want Alec to know that there are some things in life that you can live without in life a lot easier than you would think and living with your mother and father is one of them. Think about it, Alec. They are saying that you'll be disowned, but that doesn't mean that you necessarily have to give up the life of a Shadowhunter and Isabelle and I will stay be able to find ways to come and see you. Really, it will just be like you're moving out. But, then think of this. Can you give up Magnus?"

"Mom and dad don't need to lose another son!" Isabelle hissed at him. Jace only shrugged in response before slouching away to his room, his time for brotherly counseling taken up for that day.

And now, what was worse, Alec felt even more torn than before. If he chose his family, he would have to give up his first and maybe what could possibly turn into true love. But if he chose Magnus, he would be giving up his family, robbing them of another son.

The Clave certainly knew how to be impossibly true at times.

"I need a walk." He muttered darkly under his breath.

Isabelle smiled sadly at him in sympathy, reaching into a pocket of her jean miniskirt and then offering him her cell phone. At his questioning look, she rolled her eyes and then explained. "Yours is probably dead since I doubt anyone charged it last night and I know how you are at that type of thing." She nudged his hand with the device. "Take it and call Magnus. He deserves to be told what's going on. Don't keep him in the dark, Alec."

The smile he offered her when he took the phone was weak, but nonetheless it was there. "Thanks." He said.

On impulse, she flung herself towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, and whispering in his ear, "No matter what you chose, Alec, I still love you." And then, just as quick as she had initiated it, before he really even had a chance to respond, she was letting go and starting for her room, tossing a careless, "I want my phone back later," over her shoulder and then disappearing inside the girly confines inside.

Alec blinked after her. Sometimes, he often wondered at how random she could be.

He had played nervously with the cell phone in the elevator. Going to start dialing the Warlocks' number before stopping only to start to type it in again a moment later. It wasn't until he was already three blocks from the Institute that he pressed the call button, phone held up to his ear, the sound of it ringing echoing in his ear.

It only had a chance to ring a few times before his Warlock answered, not sounding pleased at all. "I swear, if your thick headed brother ever learned to listen life would be a whole lot easier! I told him if you ended up calling me there would be hell to pay. Just wait until I get my hands on—"

Snickering to himself, Alec broke off Magnus' rant. "Your hands on what exactly?" He asked.

"_Alec?_" The way the Warlock said his name in such obvious confusion made him laugh softly to himself.

"Unless I changed my name and forgot to remind myself." Was his witty comeback, strange sense of humor bleeding through into the situation.

"What the hell are you doing on Isabelle's phone?" Was the reply.

Alec thought about saying 'talking', was sorely tempted to, but refrained. Now wasn't the time for poor jokes, especially with what he was about to tell the other. "She figured mine had probably died since I can't even remember when the last time I charged it was. And…well…I needed to talk to you."

"So talk." The Warlock prompted and Alec knew that he already didn't like the way this conversation sounded as if it was headed.

He figured it was probably best to just get it over and done with. "The Clave agreed to revoke the disownment."

"Really?" And here Alec could hear that he was genuinely pleased for him. "Alec, that's great!"

"Not really." He muttered into the phone, knowing that the other could still hear him.

"Why? Alec, what's going on?"

"I can go back, but only if I agree to their terms." He sighed heavily, unconsciously avoiding stepping in a puddle left over from the storm though not really paying much attention to where he was walking. "Magnus, they said I can go back if I agree not to see you anymore. That you're a liability. They think that if you think I'm unhappy with any of their decisions, then you would probably attack or something ridiculous and I have to be back to the Institute by seven tonight with my decision."

There was silence on the other end. Alec waited with bated breath, wanting someone, anyone to tell him what to do.

"Magnus?" He asked when the Warlock didn't say anything. "What should I do?"

"You know what I want." And he did, even if he did want the Warlock to say it, confirm that he wasn't the only one of the relationship feeling this way. "But it's not my decision, Alec. You have to decide on your own."

Alec sighed heavily into the phone, making it buzz with static for a minute. "Yeah, I know. That's what everyone keeps telling me, but all I know is that no matter what I chose I hurt someone in the end." _And myself_. He silently added.

"I'll let you go. That way you can think about it without interference." The Warlock said softly.

"Yeah." He agreed voice just as soft.

He was preparing to hang up when Magnus added one last thing. "I'll always love you Alec. And this won't change a thing."

"Yeah," he agreed, "me too." And then he hung up, preparing himself to do some serious thinking.

_Elsewhere in the city…_

Cool green eyes looked down mercilessly on the mangled twisted body of what had once been a young werewolf. The seraph blade that was still firmly embedded in the body twisted roughly one last time, just for good measure, to make sure that no ounce of life could possibly remain in something so thoroughly destroyed. And destroyed it was.

Laceration upon laceration, wound upon wound, lined the body covering every inch of bared skin and those that clothing had covered as well, making it so that the face of the young girl couldn't even be recognized anymore. The corpse's clothes were so full of blood that the light yellow shirt and blue jeans looked to be more of a rusty reddish brown color now than anything else.

If the slash marks didn't ensure that you knew that she thoroughly suffered before succumbing to the sweet oblivion of death, the burnt marks lining her flesh amongst the slashes certainly did. Mundanes and Downworlders couldn't be marked as the Nephilim could. Their bodies didn't welcome it, but rejected it vehemently. They couldn't grant them different abilities, no fearlessness, no invisibility, no perfect balance or whatever else you wanted to etch into the flesh. Only pain, and unimaginable amounts of it if given as many as the girl had.

And she wouldn't be the last to suffer like this. No, they all had to pay. Thinking that they even had a right to a place on the council, a place amongst their kind. Like they were as good as those that were blessed with angel's blood. He had always thought that Downworlders were stupid. It was time to bleed that stupidity out.

Her torturer stood from his crouched position over her body, eyes showing not a single hint of remorse, only a thirst for more. _They deserve all they get. To learn their places_. And if Jasper had to be the one to do this one dirty job to ensure that they learned where they did and did not belong, then that was a job that he wholeheartedly accepted.

Chuckling mirthlessly to himself, he flipped the color of his jacket up, pocketing his stele and seraph blade and then without a second glance, turning his back on the dead body that he left behind.

_TBC…_

Good enough place to leave off? I hope so. Decided it was time to start getting some drama started. Besides, if I want Alec to be falsely accused of murder then I should probably get started with working it into the plot, huh?

So yeah, lucky you guys. Two chapters in one day. I was feeling very generous. Plus, I kept forgetting to post chapter five the past two times I was at the library. Downloading the Avatar soundtrack just became my main priority. Tehe.

Anyways, like always, please review. I think two chappies deserves a little love. And as always, I really have no idea when the next chapter will be up. So stay tuned and bear with me.

~Light


	7. Decisions

Disclaimer: (oops…forgot this on the last two chapters. Seriously though, no one sue me. I know I don't own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters in it. Cassandra Clare does. None of the bands or songs mentioned are mine either, I'm just borrowing titles since I felt the sudden need to for this part of the chapter. Only Jasper is mine and I haven't even fully developed him yet. Hehe, he doesn't even have a last name.

_Restless tonight_

_Cause I wasted the light_

_Between both these times_

_I drew a really thin line_

_It's nothing I planned_

_And not that I can_

_But you should be mine_

_Across the line_

_If I traded it all_

_It I gave it all away_

_For one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about_

_This one thing_

_Wouldn't that be something_

Chapter Seven: Decisions

Magnus had been around for a while and while he never physically aged any more, never showed any sign of times passage, it wasn't something that could ever really leave him; not like Alec could. The thought of his (could he even claim that any longer?) dark haired Shadowhunter caused a bright flare up of pain to shoot through him. He had lived for over eight hundred years and in that amount of time, he had had his own assortment of flings and dalliances with both men and women and had been quite fond of a few of them, some even to the point that he had thought he might even be in love with them. But that was all it ever was to the Warlock, a fleeting thought.

What he had with Alec, whatever it was, was so much more than they had ever been. Yes, it was the first relationship he had ever had with a Shadowhunter (hell the first relationship Alec had ever had much less with a man), so from the start the whole forbidden fruit element had made it all the more thrilling, knowing that he, someone who was half demon, had someone with angel blood flowing through their veins…well at first Magnus had just thought himself as someone being hot shit, so cool that one of the esteemed Nephilim could not even ignore his charms.

And maybe if the boy had been more like Jace, that would've have been something that he would want to gloat about…but he wasn't.

Alec had been pretty, sure. Even with his poorly cut hair, those piercing blue eyes had caught Magnus' attention better than if the boy had screamed at him to pay attention. When Magnus had told Alec to call him, he had never figured that the Shadowhunter would or that it would ever progress into anything more than a good time from either side or that he'd grow to love the boy.

But that's exactly what had happened. Magnus had never thought that someone like Alec would draw his attention so much. He had figured the boy would be undoubtedly shallow like Jace and Isabelle had seemed, at least enough that he thought it was a fine idea to butch his hair and would still be able to remain good-looking (because who would really choose that at his hair cut if they were insecure) or that he didn't even have to try (something that had really irked Magnus since he typically spent very long periods of time on his own appearance).

With the prejudices that most Downworlders carried ingrained so heavily into his conscious, Magnus never would have dreamed that Alec was exactly the opposite of shallow, that he was more vulnerable than a Shadowhunter should be. He lingered in his adopted brother's shadow, content with not trying to gain any of the glory as long as the golden haired boy wonder was happy. Because at that point of time, that was the only thing that mattered to the dark haired Shadowhunter.

More than that, though, Magnus had always been under the impression that Shadowhunters liked to be noticed, which at least seemed to be the case when taking Isabelle and Jace into consideration. And why shouldn't they? Born with angle blood racing through their veins, most were at least physically attractive even if not so much intellectually.

But Alec had, once again, been unlike his siblings, had tried to downplay his attractiveness by hiding his face behind poorly cut hair that was probably so messy naturally anyway that Magnus didn't know why he hadn't just gotten a professional cut anyway since it really couldn't help much. And of course, one could never forget the terrible, baggy sweaters that had been worn so many times that they were nearly faded to a murky brown-like color and holes were appearing more and more often, that he used to hide his slender yet physically fit body.

These were things that someone else might have found as reason to pass over, not give the Shadowhunter a second thought, probably as Alec had intended. But not Magnus. One look at those eyes and he had been drawn in by the glimpse of internal pain, misery, and hidden want that the boy had concealed there.

To start, he never would have recognized that he wanted to find more than just a pretty bed partner, wouldn't have thought that he would want to discover the reasons that it might be, hidden there. Now he _knew_ Alec, he figured probably better than anyone except maybe the Shadowhunter's sister. He knew that Alec hated having too much attention focused on him, that it made the boy feel unbearably shy and flustered. He knew that Alec prided himself in being an able bodied Shadowhunter as much as Jace, was as good as Jace (he had seen that up close in the battle at Alicante even if it had only lasted five minutes) but let his Parabatai take all the glory because the attention wasn't right for him. He knew that Alec still grieved for Max even when he pretended that everything was okay, knew that he still blamed himself a lot of the time and not that bastard Sebastian, as he should.

There were the little things that he knew, too. Like that Alec hated spiders. Or that he knew Alec hated Isabelle's cooking but didn't have the heart to tell her. He also knew that the Shadowhunter liked Clary more than he would let on, grateful that someone else was there to make sure that Jace didn't get himself killed. He knew that, when forced to chose, the boy's actual favorite color was blue, not black (surprise, surprise) but that Alec was just too used to the lack of color now to change. He knew that Alec liked the taste of strawberries and slept easier at night when Magnus texted him to sleep. That the boy was so out of date with pop culture it really wasn't right. He knew this, but also that Alec enjoyed cuddling on his couch, watching dumb sitcoms, sappy romances, and crappy reality shows when he hadn't even known their names a month ago. That he particularly liked _America's Next Top Model_ because that was one of Magnus' favorites (and Magnus knew that there was a sadistic streak in his normally calm Shadowhunter when the boy found a particularly terrible girl being sent home in tears after a disaster of a photo shoot). And he knew that Alec loved him and he loved Alec despite all of his many quirks.

But what he didn't know, was how _much_ Alec loved him. what he didn't know, was what choice Alec would make. And that was something that scared Magnus.

Alec supposed that, in a way, he should be thankful it was so early in the morning. Less people were up and about, making it so that he didn't really have need for an invisibility rune to avoid any unwanted attention. Of course, it was _New York_, and as such, even after a night of storming and now half flooded streets, people were still _everywhere_.

There weren't quite enough to make Alec uncomfortable and none were really paying any attention to him. Much like he wasn't paying attention to any of them, either. His thoughts were drawn inward, focused on thoughts of his family and Magnus, his people and his happiness, trying to way each side in his mind and come out with some decision that wouldn't make the thought alone of living the rest of his life, unbearable.

So far, it wasn't easy and he still had a good 12 hours in which he would be left alone to ponder the decision. No matter what choice Alec made, he knew that someone would be hurt in the end; either his family, Magnus, or himself.

He walked along without a helpful thought in his mind, not paying attention to where his feet chose to take him (not fair that his feet should get to make all the easy decisions when Alec's heart was left with this one).

But no, no helpful thought was present. Just thoughts of his past, memories that would only able to make him more confused as to what he should do. There were memories of when he was 10 years old and finally, finally he was old enough to start his Shadowhunter training in earnest. The memory of what it felt like when his father had gifted him his first real bow and then started to train him in the art of properly using it. The memory of only a few months later, where he was focused intently on a target, his mother and father silently cheering on the sideline as he took aim and then fired. Then the obvious joy in their eyes as he hit it dead on, the arrow making a satisfying thunk as it connected with the center.

There he was, 11 years old, his mother and father explaining to him that a good friend of their's had just died, leaving his 10 year old son alone unless the Lightwood's took him in as their own. His excitement at learning that another boy, one his age no less, would come be coming to the Institute, that he would have a brother that he could play and roughhouse with, something that two year old Max wasn't able to do yet. Someone that he could gang up on Izzy with because nine year old sisters just weren't fun even if they were to be trained in using weapons.

Then of course there were the very many memories he had of his time spent with Jace, though not being what he expected. The golden haired boy was more reclusive, making it so that the idea of playing any game with him seemed almost foreign. The younger boy acting more like he was the elder, that Alec was immature for his age. Then, after Jace had opened up a bit more, he remembered the mock fights the two would engage in, receiving encouragement from his parents instead of a scolding like they would in a Mundane household, awed to see that the younger boy was better than he was and benefitting from learning another style of fighting.

Engaging in this roughhousing took place almost daily until Alec was nearly 15 years old and with a sudden pang of confusion realized that he enjoyed pinning down or being pinned down by his Parabatai more than a regular teenage boy should, that what he was feeling should be felt for a _girl_ and not someone who was his adopted brother.

He could remember his parents going away on official business to Alicante, he unofficially being left in charge of is siblings after Hodge. He remembered the way that—and here he felt an extra twinge of pain—sometimes after Max would have a nightmare when his parents weren't there, it would be Alec who would offer the source of comfort one needed, remembered doing similar for Isabelle once she started to date Downworlder boys, experiencing heart break from those that she let get too close to her. And all the while wishing that someone could offer comfort to _him_ and explain why what he was feeling was so confusing.

But he could also remember Isabelle, attempting to make him a cake on his birthday when his parents were away. The failed cooking attempt, though not sweet in taste at least a sweet offering that she hadn't forgotten. And he remembered that Isabelle, had always understood. While not one to offer words of comfort, she had been the one to discover and accept that he was gay so easily. She had been the one who tried to find someone that Alec would find appealing, had always been eager to do so.

He remembered looking in a mirror and seeing nothing but a pale, gangly, 17 year old, with blue eyes and stupidly wavy hair that would never be neat if his life depended on it, never appealing to a certain golden Shadowhunter, and angrily grabbing a nearby pair of scissors, cutting in vain and not caring how he looked afterward. He remembered how afterward it didn't matter anyway, that Jace was always more impressed when he did well in battle.

Then he remembered more recently, reluctantly going to meet Magnus so that the tiny redheaded Mundie could gain back her memories, how that night would trigger a chain of events that he couldn't stop from taking place, ones he wouldn't stop from taking place. He remembered that his first thought of Magnus wasn't that he was some freaky Downworlder, but that he had the most intriguing eyes Alec had ever seen. And then talking in his bedroom with the Warlock, had just intrigued him more when Alec saw that here was someone who had felt his own kind of hurt from his parents.

He remembered the flutter of excitement he had felt when he had unwittingly sought to comfort the other, when their gazes met and held. And then the excitement and fear he felt when later on, when they were leaving, the Warlock had made his request. That one little request that Alec call him and he was left flushed and in wonder. The Warlock had wanted _him_, _Alec_, and not _Jace_, the one that everyone seemed to want, to call him. It was the first time in what seemed like forever, that he had felt like he could be special, could be wanted as who he was and not as the perfect Shadowhunter image that the elders would want.

And he remembered the mix of fear and excitement when he did call the Warlock, fear that it had all been a cruel joke that Magnus had wanted to play on him, excitement from the fact that here was a good looking boy that wanted to spend time with him. And then to learn that there was actually chemistry there, something that he probably would never have with Jace no matter how badly he wanted it.

He could remember what it was like having to text Magnus, asking for help to get Jace out of the Silent City, and then the feeling when the High Inquisitor referred to the Warlock as being _his_—something that Alec wouldn't accept then but loved now. He remembered the thrill of getting traded for Jace so that his Parabatai could go to the Seelie Court, of being allowed to knowingly spend time with Magnus and not under the pretense of being out for a walk. He remembered the way that when Clary had drawn the fearless rune on his hand that the first thing he had wanted to blurt out was that he was seeing Magnus and how the Warlock had known that he wasn't ready for such an admission (even if that is what the Warlock wished for) and had knocked him unconscious so that Alec wouldn't regret anything he might say under the rune's influence.

And more still, he remembered having fallen from Valentines' ship deck, into the murky waters of New York only for the Warlock to come to his rescue yet again, remembered offering him his strength to use for the battle, willing to lend Magnus something that would connect the two so intimately even when he wasn't entirely ready to become involved in an actual adult relationship.

And then he remembered how it felt when Magnus wouldn't return his calls, the pain he felt when he just ignored the Shadowhunter. And then his sudden joy at the Warlock's sudden appearance in Alicante and his sudden revelation that he loved Alec and Alec's own promise to introduce him to his parents, something that Alec had thought he would never have the nerve to do.

And then, perhaps the most important thing he remembered, when Clary had drawn one of her powerful runes. And suddenly Alec wasn't looking on a horizontally challenged redhead, but a gangly Warlock, with green-gold cat eyes and impeccable taste, only taking a moment to realize the sudden meaning behind the rune, the sudden longing he felt to spend as much of his time as possible with the Warlock if he could ever get over his fear of having to tell his parents.

He could still remember how nervous he had felt when approaching the Warlock, wanting to ask him to be his partner in what could very well be the last battle he would ever fight, the sudden elation he felt when the Warlock hesitantly agreed afraid that Alec would reject him later, hurt him in some way. And most importantly, he remembered feeling the sudden resolve well up in him, the resolve to reach up and wrap his arms around Magnus' neck, to kiss him in front of the whole of the Clave, his parents included.

And of course, he remembered the nerves he felt after the battle, when everyone was celebrating at the party. And then he remembered the suit that Magnus wore, how he had offered to get Alec a vest just like the one he was wearing right before it was time for the Warlock to meet his parents. How he had surprised Alec with his perfect behavior, doing his best to make a good impression on his parents.

He was rudely interrupted from his thoughts when a middle aged man with shaggy auburn hair and intense green eyes rushed past him, there shoulders bumping and the man offering no more of an apology then a mere grunt. Alec, was still too deep in his thoughts to pay much attention himself, so neither did he notice that unlike himself, this man had used an invisibility rune, and as such the Mundanes paid him no mind.

But Alec was still too caught up in the thoughts of his past to make any connections with what he had just briefly been presented with. A sudden realization came to him then, one that may very well have brought a conclusion with it, and judging by the position of the sun in the sky and the growing bustle of Mundanes out in the streets, it had come leaving him plenty of time to spare, but of course, not sparing any pain.

He had thought of the past all morning. And that's exactly what it was, his _past_. Alec needed to start thinking of his future and what exactly it was that he wanted.

And with that thought in mind, Alec paused mid-step. He knew what his choice was, now he only needed to let it be known.

Never let it be said that Magnus Bane didn't not keep up with music trends. Just like fashion, he followed the latest hot artists judiciously, always eager to have knowledge of the best new dance number while still managing to retain knowledge of each decades best hits.

Of course, he had to admit that the latter part of the twentieth century was definitely more his style, but Magnus really wasn't all that picky. He had rocked out to the best of them Lynard Skynard, Deff Leopard, Poison. He had gone to see the Eagles in concert both before and after they had gotten together. And he had screamed with Mundane girls that Bon Jovi was hot and danced to the Backstreet Boys and N'Sync at parties so many times that it never got old. And while he was a total Adam Lambert, Katy Perry, and Lady Gaga fan now, Magnus would be the first to admit that the 80's would never die.

Which is why Magnus was currently sprawled out on his sofa, feet dangling over one arm rest while his head rested on the other, small cat curled into a steadily purring ball on his stomach while Magnus petted him. A complicated stereo system was hooked up to one of the newer iPods, John Secada's "If You Go" playing in the background, the lyrics of the song summing up how Magnus was currently feeling so accurate that it was kind of scary; it really was nice to have powers that could help you mope to your heart's content with just a snap of your fingers.

He couldn't help but smile at the irony of the chorus to the song as it started to play again, wondering if it had been written with him and Alec in mind, knowing already that far ahead in the future, even before Alec had been born, that they would arrive at this point in time.

"_Say that you're mine_

_Say that you're mine_

_If you go_

_Say goodbye_

_There'll be something_

_Missing in my life_

_Cause you know_

_That all I really want is you"_

He sighed softly to himself, wondering absently what time it was and knowing that it really couldn't be no latter than nine since it had nearly been so the last time he had bothered looking at a clock a mere 10 minutes ago. That meant he had, what, only about 10 more hours of having to wait to find out that Alec hadn't chosen him, that the Shadowhunter was going to move on already and leave Magnus behind.

Chairman Meow mewed softly at him, reaching a paw out to knead at his chest, sensing the distress that his owner was unconsciously putting out and wanting to take it away.

"Looks like it's back to being just me and you again." Magnus murmured softly to the small cat. Again, his only response was a small mew and Magnus couldn't help but wish it was a certain lanky Shadowhunter who was curled up against him.

"And thoughts like that are going to get you nowhere." He muttered to himself. "Except maybe thrown into a mental institution if you keep talking to yourself."

His buzzer chose that moment to alert him to the fact that, someone had decided to seek him out for some dumb reason or other, and luckily cut him off from furthering his tirade on whether or not he was going insane since he had apparently started to talk to himself. He didn't bother getting up to answer it, but decided to let whoever was down there bore themselves into leaving, he didn't have the energy for it, let it be known that Magnus Bane was currently closed for business.

There was silence for a moment as whoever was downstairs let up on the buzzer, undoubtedly probably waiting for him to make an inquiry as to who it was rather than give up since a moment later it started again. And Magnus quickly realized that he didn't have the patience to let whoever was down there grow bored and go away on their own.

Obviously, they were going to need some words of encouragement, the likes of which he would be happy to provide.

Feeling that it took too much energy to get up and deposit the small feline onto the couch, he slouched across the room to where his callbox was, pressing the button that would allow him to speak to whoever was downstairs before saying, "Sorry, closed for business. And unless you see a sign somewhere that says I give a damn anymore, then don't come back."

The voice on the other end that answered certainly one that he thought he would be hearing from so soon when two simple words were spoken, "It's me."

Without a second thought, Magnus buzzed him in, already moving to the door of his loft so that he could open it without a moment to waste, the whole time telling himself not to be stupid and not to let his hopes get raised only for them to come crashing down again.

Well, screw his hopes, Magnus couldn't help but be eager to find out the reason _he_ was here.

With nary a pause, Magnus threw the door open, his eyes widening at the sight of Alec standing there, his fist raised as if he had been about to knock only for Magnus to take away his reason for needing to do so.

He was calm as he stood there, his face somber and giving away no secrets to the Warlock, his eyes as intense as ever. And Magnus waited with bated breath as Alec opened his mouth and said the one sentence that could change his life forever.

"I've made my choice."

_TBC…_

A/N: And yes, I'm quite sorry for such the long delay in between chapters. Let's just say that I think I've finally gotten a handle on balancing college and work and can hopefully start working my writing in a little more often, though I'll make no more promises. Depending on how boring my History class continues to be, we'll see when chapter eight comes out, huh? That's where I got the whole beginning of the chapter written, actually. Hehehe…

And I'm sorry if it seems a bit like I've drabbled on but sometimes that's needed to get over a block on writing, which I always tend to develop when I haven't worked on a story in a while.

Anyways, thanks for everyone who's stuck by me and left reviews. It's always nice to know when you're appreciated. I'll try and get the next chapter out at least if not before then after Christmas break though I'm pretty sure it should definitely be much sooner since I've already got about a third typed up (I'm not going to promise any earlier than, but will try if I get the time). As always, reviews are nice and always welcome.

Cheers,

Light


	8. Choices Made

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the only place that I happen to own the _Mortal Instruments_ is in my daydreams…not real life. Hehe, Magnus and Alec really exist there too!

A/N: Oh, and thanks to the reader who pointed out the spelling mistakes of the band titles in the last chapter (though I still don't really see why you were quite so pissed about something so small…oh well, to each his own). I will admit, I really should have paid better attention, but I guess this just goes to show you that when you download songs it's not a sure thing that they will be spelled correctly (I was going off my iPod) and that Spell Check really doesn't know all since it automatically changed one to the supposedly "correct" spelling. Just shows I probably shouldn't be so lazy and actually reread what I write before posting…

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart_

_Search your soul_

_And when you find me there_

_You'll search no more_

_Don't tell me_

_It's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me_

_It's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

_Don't tell me_

_It's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it_

_There's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for_

-Excerpts from "_Everything I Do (I Do It For You)"_ by: Bryan Adams

Chapter Eight: Choices Made

"_I've made my choice."_

Magnus blinked at Alec's sudden words, never having feared a sentence so much in his life as he currently did that one. The sense of hope that was starting to fill him growing more by the second no matter how much he tried to stop it. For all he knew, the Shadowhunter was there to officially tell him that it was over between the two, over before it had barely had a chance to get started. Alec would think that it was his gentlemanly duty to say it face to face and not over a cell phone.

Magnus was silent, hardly daring to breathe much less say anything, when Alec slowly reached for where Magnus' hand rested at his side. His eyes focused on the Warlock's the whole time, he gently entwined their fingers together.

"Alec." He finally dared to breathe, beyond confused at this sudden turn of events. "What are you doing here?"

He was almost sure now of what the Shadowhunter meant, but he wanted him to say aloud, to confirm his thoughts and let Magnus know that this wasn't just a very good daydream he had slipped into, but that Alec had come back, that the Shadowhunter was saying what he thought he was saying with those four words.

The dark haired Shadowhunter offered him a gentle smile, one that held such love and adoration within it that it almost made Magnus ache to know that it was being directed at him. "Why do you think I'm here?" He asked in return. "I told you already, Magnus. I made my choice."

Magnus' breath rushed out of him in a happy exclamation, and with a tug on the hand that Alec had already taken hold of, the Warlock drew the Shadowhunter into his waiting arms. Words eluded him for the moment, as his sudden happiness made him feel nearly delirious, but somehow he still managed to ask, "Why? How?"

Alec nuzzled into his throat a moment before answering, "Because Jace said something before I left the Institute that had me thinking seriously about what it was that _I_ wanted and no one else."

The Warlock couldn't help but snort as he pressed short, chaste kisses into the boy's messy hair, greedily breathing in the scent of the one person he figured to be lost to him not long ago. Even in a situation like this one, the thought of Jace actually ever having anything meaningful to say still seemed ridiculous to Magnus.

Alec frowned as he felt his boyfriend's silent laughter. "I'm serious, Magnus." He said, looking up so that gold-green could connect with intense blue. "Everyone else was trying to tell me what to do," and here Magnus harrumphed and bumped his nose into Alec's shoulder, as if reminding him that he hadn't, so Alec amended, "Alright, everyone but _you_ and Jace was trying to tell me what to do. And he basically told me to consider which one I couldn't live without."

"And you thought of me?" Magnus wondered shocked disbelief coloring his words.

Alec shook his head in answer, looking down as if ashamed that he hadn't immediately thought of the Warlock. "Not at first, no. I still couldn't decide. But then I got to thinking about my life with my family and my life with you and how it's been so far and I realized something."

"What's that?" Magnus prompted in a low murmur that he reserved only for Alec to hear, the tone clearly stating how much he cared what the Shadowhunter had to say and how he wanted to keep these moments private between the two of them.

Alec smiled a bittersweet smile at him, one that clearly stated that this was still incredibly hard on him but that he was content with what he had chosen. "That my life with my family is my _past_, Magnus. Everything that I've done with them, all that I've shared with them, that just led to helping me develop into the adult, I am today. And as that adult, I can't turn my back on the future, my future with you."

He sighed then, letting what he had said sink into not only Magnus, but himself as well as he realized the truth behind his words. "I'm a Shadowhunter, Magnus. It was what I was born to do and what I'll die doing, most likely. But that doesn't mean that I have to rely solely on my family or do blindly as I'm told. Not anymore."

A few stray pieces of messy hair fell into his eyes and with an irritated sigh he went to brush them back only for the Warlock to beat him to it, his fingers infinitely gentle, handling Alec almost as if he thought the Shadowhunter were made of a most precious glass, swiping the wayward strands of hair away before ever-so-gently brushing the backs of his knuckles across Alec's cheek. "I chose you, Magnus." He finished and then added almost hesitantly, "If you still want us to live together."

And then Magnus' mouth was pressed hard against his as the Warlock fiercely kissed him, acting as if he was desperately trying to suck the very air that Alec breathed from his lungs, like he would die if he didn't get it. His arm was winding itself about the Shadowhunter's waste, pulling his body so that it rested flush against his own, trying to meld the two as close together as possible while still somehow managing to remain two separate beings.

And Alec was just as eager to return it. Their hands that he had clasped together remained that way, though the hold they had on each other tightened considerably, his mouth opening to meet the Warlock's demanding kiss with one of his very own. His other hand did not remain still, either, but reached up to thread his fingers through silky black hair, tugging on it to angle the kiss better as he pushed himself up against Magnus, standing up on his toes for leverage against the Warlock's impressive height.

He lapped at the seam of the Warlock's mouth, but Magnus, chose to break the kiss off before it had a chance to deepen anymore, choosing to instead press a dozen chaste ones everywhere his lips could reach, his mouth repeatedly descending upon Alec's face. "Stupid…idiot…Nephilim." He chided in between the short brushes of his lips. "Of course I want us to live together."

Alec smiled shyly at the Warlock's words, content to let Magnus just hold him, both boys drawing some much needed comfort from the contact between them. And when Magnus deemed that every inch of Alec's head had been covered in kisses to his satisfaction, he pulled away from his Shadowhunter, just enough so that they could make eye contact again.

"Are you really mine?" Magnus hardly dare to whisper (if felt unbelievably good, right, to be able to call him that with the secure knowledge that it was undeniably true), his warm breath ghosting pleasantly across Alec's face.

Alec smile softly at him, shyly, a light pink dusting across his cheeks at the possessive nature behind the Warlock's question. Still, he wouldn't deny the truth, and what Magnus had asked certainly was. "Yes." He answered, hesitating for no more than a moment.

Magnus gave him a reassuring smile, dipping his head so that their foreheads touched. And as if reading Alec's mind and finding the cause of that hesitance, he said, "And I'm yours, too."

And even though eye contact between the two was blurry at this close a distance, Alec could see the truth there and relaxed. "I know." He said, voice just as soft, not speaking any louder for fear that this moment between the two would be ruined; not that he needed to speak any louder with the Warlock as close as he was.

Magnus pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and then started to pull back, trying to pull Alec back with him into his apartment. But Alec stopped him with barely a shake of his head and adding the slightest bit of pressure to the Warlock's hand.

"No?" Magnus question, somewhat shocked by his sudden refusal. Hadn't the boy just told him that he had chosen to live with the Warlock or had Magnus somehow heard him wrong?

"I still have to return to The Institute, Magnus." Alec explained, his voice pained and frustrated. "The Clave will be expecting my official answer and I at least owe an explanation to my family before I give one to them." He paused a moment and then added thoughtfully, "Oh, and I have Izzy's phone and would rather she didn't come after my blood for it."

Magnus' brow furrowed in thought a moment before he gave a determined nod. Before Alec had a chance to question his sudden resolve, Magnus beat him to it.

"I'm coming with you."

"What? Magnus, no!" Alec objected, already knowing that it would probably be in vain; usually what Magnus wanted, Magnus got, at least where Alec was concerned. The Shadowhunter had already realized that the Warlock was quite stubborn about matters when he put his mind to it and Alec figured that this would be one of those times; it was usually typically easier to give in and stop any arguments before they had a chance to even form. Of course, that didn't mean that Alec would give in without making is objections know first.

"Don't bother arguing with me on this, Alexander Lightwood." Magnus growled, his resolve stiffening before the Shadowhunter's own eyes. That combined with the use of Alec's full name gave him pause.

"If your parents didn't think poorly of me before this turn of events, they most certainly will now that I've stolen their only son from them. And I think I deserve to be there to defend myself if they get really out of hand. Besides," here he cupped Alec's chin gently with his palm, raising the dejected Shadowhunter's head so that their eyes were locked, "don't I get the right to accompany my boyfriend to tell his parents that he's moving in with me to get away from his bigoted elders, to let them know that I completely stand by you and that the words of a bunch of old geezers can't effect the way I feel about you."

Alec, who was slightly startled by the passion behind the Warlock's words, said softly, "But you shouldn't have to deal with what they'll say, Magnus. What insults they'll hurl at you." He met his eyes briefly before leaning forward to nuzzle into the Warlock's throat, inhaling the sweet citrusy smell of his soap.

"Alec," Magnus sighed, thinking of tipping the boy's head back up and forcing their eyes to meet but instead settling with carding his fingers into the messy ebony locks, "neither should you. You may be their son, but some of the things I'm sure they'll say to you, no one has the right to say. I'm ancient, I've heard it all, but you shouldn't have to. Besides," and here his cocky grin returned, "I think it'll be good fun to see how your bastard elders react upon finding out that you have Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, in your corner, backing you one hundred percent; see how that makes them feel about coming to me for their petty little favors. And if they thought my prices were steep before, wait 'til they see what they are now."

"Magnus." Alec was frowning, though it wasn't directed at anything aside from the latter part of what the other had said, "Don't do anything that will earn you their open disfavor; not on my account."

"I'm not." The Warlock tried to soothe, the lie not fooling his Shadowhunter one bit. "It's just time for my prices to increase. Expertise like this can't come cheap, after all."

Alec scoffed at him, "conceited," but he was smile fondly anyway, so the Warlock didn't take it to heart.

"And proud of it, darling!" Magnus crowed. "But you love me for it anyway."

Alec's eyes were unimaginably soft as they regarded him.

"Yeah, I do."

Jasper fingered a lock of his auburn hair in distaste, feeling unbelievably filthy. And it wasn't even because of the most obvious reason, that he still had the werewolf's dirty blood on him. No, Jasper felt dirty, soiled, stained beyond reason, because _he_ had touched him. That Downworlder loving _freak_, the Lightwood boy, Alexander he believed him to be called—most if not all Shadowhunters who had been present in Alicante knew his name after that disgracing display—had dared to let his freakiness come into contact with Jasper's, even if he hadn't been aware of doing so.

And from what Jasper had witnessed just recently, the boy (he refused to call _that_ a _man_) would only continue to disgrace the entire Clave further. Why, he had been so oblivious that another Shadowhunter, one who was covered in blood and using an invisibility rune, had been able to bump into him (literally) without arousing any notice much less questions as to the state he was in; true the boy probably focused on arousing things that pertained more to his scummy Downworlder pet. The freak was probably even thinking of his beloved Downworlder, without a care in the world for his own kind.

He almost smirked at the thought of what was quickly becoming common knowledge amongst the Shadowhunters: Lightwood's disownment. That should at least teach the little freak a lesson as long as the Clave didn't go back on their decision. In Jasper's opinion, it was the least of what the boy deserved, wanting to devote himself to a male Downworlder like he did.

In fact, he thought he deserved the same fate as the Downworlders were going to start receiving now, for thinking that they had a rightful place on the council; the only place they belonged was a pile of dust underneath Nephilim boots. Of course, a Shadowhunter's unexpected death would never go without investigation into the matter, even if the Shadowhunter in question was not looked upon in favor.

Still, that did not mean the little freak could go without some kind of punishment, that Jasper would let him go without some kind of punishment, one that would have him begging to be taken back by his own and spitting out curses to the one he claimed to love.

And suddenly, an idea was beginning to form in Jasper's mind. One that would not only make sure that the Downworlders were punished for their foolish thoughts and that Jasper wasn't punished for the good that he was doing for the Clave, but one that also made it so that Alec would be punished for the betrayal he was willing to commit against his family and race.

The wheels had already been set into motion, the disownment the first step needed for his plan to go into action. Already, the Clave has suspicions when it came to Lightwood's actions, he would be the first they would look to blame if anything was to go wrong. And Jasper had to admit that a bunch of Downworlders suddenly ending up dead would probably look wrong to those who weren't opposed to the ideas of Downworlders being treated better than what they currently were.

Of course, if Jasper were to put the plan into action the way he thought he should now, there would probably have to be one minor change; no death of Warlocks. It would make it more believable that the Lightwood freak was really the one who was committing these crimes if no Warlocks were harmed, leaving that suspicion open that he would because since his own Downworlder was one he had grown a bit of a soft spot for them.

Yes, Jasper had to admit, nodding to himself in satisfaction as he fully decided on what his plan of action would entail. This way they both would get what was coming to them. The Downworlders would learn when it was wise to not seek out power that did not belong to them and the freaks like Lightwood, the ones that hadn't come out fully to claim that they were in love with Downworlders, that they were in love with their own _gender_ would see what happened to freaks like them, would think twice before committing themselves to such idiotic decisions.

He turned the corner, heading for the slummy hotel that he was currently staying at, intent upon washing up and maybe catching a quick nap and nabbing something to eat. Then maybe later, he would start upon his self appointed task once again. After all, night was when the majority of Downworlders felt comfortable to come out and play. Perhaps, one of Lilith's children would be his target that night…

As long as angel blood flowed through Alec's veins he would be able to enter The Institute without a key. All he had to do was place his hand upon the door and ask for entrance and it would be granted; that knowledge was a given that came with any Shadowhunter during their training. It had, of course been taught to Alec, he had just never figured to be entering the Institute as if he were a stranger coming unannounced.

With Magnus at his side, the Warlock never straying far away from him, but staying within close enough a distance that contact was easy between the two, Alec pushed the door open after having invoked the right of passage into the Institute. He entered the old Cathedral first, Magnus staying close to his back to allow him to slip past the threshold and then quickly following behind him.

Alec noticed the way the Warlock's lip curled back briefly in slight distaste as he fell back into step next to the Shadowhunter and knew that it was because being half demon made it so that Magnus would never feel fully comfortable on holy ground. Without a second thought, he reached out his hand, taking a hold of Magnus' and giving a comforting squeeze.

The Warlock's eyes blinked in shock at him, in shock at the sudden gesture of open affection that Alec had chosen to bestow upon him, but then he smiled and offered his own comforting squeeze in turn. After all, he was here as support to Alec for when he told everyone of his final decision in this disownment matter, not the other way around. It was nice that Alec wanted to comfort _him_, but not what the Warlock needed at this moment in time. He would get over the minor feeling of discomfort that being inside this place offered him, didn't need to let it distract him from the task at hand.

Together, they entered the elevator, Alec standing next to him in a strained silence, one that Magnus knew came from what was about to happen, the changes he was about to make in his life. But at least they were changes that Alec had a change in, not ones that he was just being forced into all of a sudden. And the Warlock planned on being there every moment, every step of the way.

He knew, as well as the Shadowhunter at his side, that their sudden arrival wouldn't go unnoticed, couldn't go unnoticed. Not with how loud the elevator was, the old structure obviously in need of repairs to get the squeaks and grinds that it made to fade away to a respectable volume. Most likely, anyone who traveled in it was known by everyone who was inside the building the instant that they did so. He figured that this could be a good thing, give both sides the time to mentally prepare for the confrontation that was about to happen and to hopefully encourage neither side to say things that weren't really meant.

Alec acted tough, but Magnus doubted he could actually take it if his parents vocally scorned him for this, acted as if they hated him.

He was pulled from his reverie by the sudden sound of the elevator coming to a halt, and then the screech as Alec pulled the door open, waiting for Magnus before they both left it. The tension was obvious in the way the boy held himself, the way he bit his bottom lip with nerves continuously and even unconsciously fidgeted with his hair and attire, as if wanting to look as presentable for this encounter as possible.

"Why Alexander," he couldn't help but drawl, "If I didn't know any better I would say that from the way you're acting we were here to reveal to your parents a sudden longing to elope."

As predicted, Alec's face flushed red. He made a sound in the back of his throat and went to shove the Warlock away, but Magnus was having none of that. With a graceful move, he curved his arm around Alec's waist and drew the Shadowhunter up against him.

"Calm down, darling." He breathed against Alec's ear, delighting to himself with the small shiver of pleasure he felt Alec give.

Alec allowed a small smile and then murmured so softly that the Warlock almost didn't catch it, "It almost is." At the Warlock's obvious confusion he went on, elaborating enough so that Magnus would know what he was talking about. "Like we're about to tell them we're gonna elope, I mean. I'm moving out to live with you; I'm leaving them for you…"

He frowned then, previous blush vanishing as his cheeks suddenly turned pale. "Oh angel, Magnus, they're going to hate me for this!"

"Hey," Magnus mirrored his frown with a concerned one of his own and desperate to ease at least some of Alec's pain away, he tried to soothe him with his words once more while at the same time pulling the Shadowhunter into a hug against him. "They're your parents, Alec. I don't think they could hate you. I'm sure they'll be upset for a bit, but that's more at this dumb order that's been issued than at you."

With one hand he reached up and gently stroked one of the Shadowhunter's smooth cheeks, brushing messy hair back behind his ear only for it to fall forward a moment later, despite his previous efforts. He could feel Alec's warm breath against his neck as the boy remained silent and added one more thing, hoping that it would be what Alec kept in his mind throughout what was to come next.

"None of this is your fault, Alec."

_TBC…_

A/N: And once again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and kind words. Seriously, they all really inspired me! So here's the next chapter as your treat. Can't believe it's out so soon myself. But, I guess you can think of it as a Thanksgiving present even if it is a few days late. I thought about waiting a little longer and writing a bit more, but I'm going to be super busy over the days we have off (work decided to swamp me with hours) and seriously doubt that I'll have any time to write plus, all my classes have decided to swamp us with assignments due on practically the same days for an uber amount of points!

So, as always, please leave a review! They're always very welcome!

Oh, and if anyone would mind, I'm currently looking for a beta. Drop me a line if you think that it's something that might interest you, 'kay?

~Light


	9. Disappointment

Disclaimer: I don't own! Now stop making me say it, makes me all depressed…

A/N: Yes, I realize this took me a ridiculously long time to get posted, but our new term just started in college, so it took me a bit to get used to this schedule (which gives me more time to work in the afternoon and night, but not a whole lot of time that I can use for typing) luckily, my algebra class this term is pretty easy so I have time that I can write in there.

And yes, I realize it seems ridiculously short, but it was a good place to stop and break up this next part. And I thought of going back in it and adding more, but nothing would really seem to go with this part of the story and I hate when authors just add more so that it seems like they have longer chapters. As my English prof keeps trying to drill in our heads right now, quantity isn't necessarily quality, so get rid of the crap!

Thanks to Fly Away Dreams who Beta-Read this chapter for me!

_But you know_

_It's alright_

_I came to my senses_

_Let go_

_Of my defenses_

_There's no_

_Way I'm giving up this time_

_Yeah you know I'm right here_

_I'm not losing you_

_This time_

_And I'm all in_

_Nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling_

_Harder than a landslide_

_I spent_

_A week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling_

_Calling out your name_

_Even_

_If I lose the game_

_I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight_

_Yeah I'm all in_

_I'm all in for life_

-Excerpts of "_All In_" by: Lifehouse

Chapter Nine: Disappointment

"This isn't your fault, Alec." Magnus repeated after noticing that the boy didn't seem to believe him.

Alec was silent a while, choosing not to comment but content to lean into Magnus, the Warlock's body a reassuring presence beside him, one that was a constant reminder that Alec wasn't alone and wouldn't be as long as Magnus was there.

"Hey," Magnus coaxed when Alec didn't respond. With just the touch of his hand he halted Alec in the hallway of the Institute, moving to stand in front of him. He placed his hands on Alec's hips, not ready to lose contact with the other boy, and held him arms distance away, his gaze intent upon Alec's.

"I'm serious, Alec. None of this is your fault and you can't start thinking like that or they win."

Alec scoffed, "Right."

"If you start thinking like that now, then everything from here on out is meaningless because you'll always be second guessing yourself." Magnus explained fiercely. "If you start thinking that, then us, everything that's you and me, won't matter, can't matter, because a part of you will always be thinking that this is a mistake, that we are. And that's not fair to either of us, Alec."

"I'm sorry." Alec whispered, eyes pained with guilt at just the thought that Magnus would think that he thought of them as a mistake.

"Hey," Magnus turned coaxing once again, realizing that instead of making Alec see the situation in a more positive light, to believe that this wasn't his fault, but had now probably made the boy more upset by saying that he believed Alec thought of them as a mistake, and that there was the possibility of Magnus mirroring that thought.

"Alec, don't apologize." He continued. "I know that you don't think of us like that. I know it and god knows that I certainly don't…I just…" and here he seemed to be genuinely lost as to what to say. "This whole situation sucks, you know? And I don't want you to keep thinking that any part of it is your fault. I don't want you to have to carry that or any regrets. So I said what I thought I could to help."

He sighed deeply, "I guess I'm not really that great at the whole comfort thing, huh?"

Alec smiled lightly, leaning forward to let his forehead rest against the Warlock's shoulder. "I think you're better at it than you realize."

Magnus, again, took to carding his fingers through the boy's messy hair. "Is that right?" He asked, working on carefully untangling the knots he came upon for a moment before realizing that it was a lost cause.

Alec nodded against him, feeling the need to say no more but instead trying to draw as much reassurance from the strong presence that Magnus was currently in his life. Trying to gather his strength for what was to come next.

Magnus made a small sound of pleasure, much like a hum, as he pressed a light kiss into the ebony locks. "Practice makes perfect, huh?"

Alec hadn't had the time to respond to this last before there was a very recognizable drawl that managed to rudely interrupt the two.

"Well isn't this just a touching scene." Jace said, snickering to himself. "I might just cry." And as if to prove his point, he brushed away a fake tear.

Alec didn't even bother moving away from the Warlock. He did, however, raise his head enough to growl a quick, "Shut it, Jace." In unison with Magnus' much louder utterance.

The blonde Shadowhunter clutched at his chest pitifully. "And here I thought we were feeling the love."

"Go feel the love by yourself." Was Magnus' snapped retort.

"You know," the blonde said thoughtfully, "if I had a more perverse mindset, I might just think that you meant something dirty by that."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Did you need something, little boy?" He asked while inwardly chuckling at the blonde's scowl. "Or have you just come here to aggravate?"

"You know, Alec is only a year older than I am." Jace chose to point out, ignoring the latter part of the Warlock's question completely.

"Yes, I am aware of this."

And here Jace snickered in a way that could only be described as evil.

"Does that make him a little boy, too?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Is that something the two of you play? Like he's the naughty under age student and you're the older Professor who gets to 'discipline' him?"

"God, Jace." Alec groaned in mortification, his face flushing a deep shade of red at his Parabatai's choice of words and the implications behind them. Really, sometimes he wondered if the blonde said the first thing that popped into his mind without giving it any thought.

"Come on, Alec. You're 18, he's 800. Don't tell me the age difference hasn't crossed your mind."

"Jace." Alec growled warningly; there were just some things he didn't wish to discuss with the other and the difference in his and Magnus' ages in their relationship was one of them.

"Did you want something or did you decided you wanted to see if you could annoy me. Because believe me, Jace, it's not going to take much today."

"Jeez, Alec. Chill out." His Parabatai tried to calm the other boy, raising his hands in what was supposed to be a soothing gesture. "I thought you would've calmed since this morning, you know, mellowed out some."

"Oh, I'm calm." Alec said, stepping away from Magnus, his posture moving so that it looked like he was almost preparing himself for some sort of attack, Jace had annoyed him so much. "In fact, this is exactly as calm as I'll be when I rip your spleen from your body with my bare hands and present it to Isabelle as one of her fashion accessories for her next birthday."

Jace couldn't help but flinch at the images his Parabatai's words brought unwillingly to mind. "Heh." He laughed uneasily, running a hand through his golden locks in a way that managed to muss them, yet somehow not look ridiculous. "Hate to see you angry, then."

As Alec opened his mouth, no doubt about to make another threat, Magnus moved up behind him, hovering close to his back, but not quite close enough to touch in case Alec wouldn't welcome so intimate a display with his brother's eyes focused on them. He did, however, curl his arm about Alec's waist in a way that managed to be both loose and possessive at the same time, smiling slightly as the boy relaxed under his touch.

"Where are your mother and father, Jace?" He asked instead, Alec paling slightly at the reminder of what they had come to do.

Jace smiled sadly as he noted the closeness that still lingered between the two and accurately guessed as to what choice his foster brother had made.

"I'm happy for you, Alec." He said seriously and truly was if it meant Alec had chosen what he and no one else wanted.

Alec blinked at him, unsure of what to say to this side of Jace, so hesitantly returned the smile with one of his own. "Thanks."

Jace brushed off his words as if they had never been spoken. "They're in the kitchen." He told them. "Maryse said that today would be long. I believe she was planning to go O.D. on coffee since no one was planning on you returning this soon. Maybe you can stop the inevitable."

Alec nodded, swallowing thickly as he steeled himself for what he was about to do to his family.

"And Izzy?"

"I think she's trying to contact the bloodsucker. Or he called." Jace shrugged. "Something that I'm sure will become it's own separate drama. No need to add it to yours."

Alec allowed a wan smile.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Jace offered seriously, willing to take on this task for his foster brother.

Alec was tempted to let the younger boy do just as he had said, but then decided against it almost at once. "Naw, she deserves to hear it from me, and not secondhand."

Jace nodded, jerking his chin toward the far end of the hallway. "Last I knew, Maryse was going to make breakfast and get a start on coffee and Robert was with her. I doubt very much that they'll be anywhere else."

Alec nodded once before taking hold of Magnus' hand again, the Warlock offering him a comforting squeeze of reassurance. He darted a brief grateful glance at him, before leading Magnus to the Institute's kitchen.

"Are you coming, Jace?" He paused long enough to ask.

"Nope." The blonde drawled. "I happen to like my drama no earlier than lunch time. Breakfast is far too soon for my tastes." And without another word, he slouched off into his bedroom, leaving Alec and Magnus to make their way to the kitchen alone.

Magnus kept as close to Alec as possible, ready to lend any silent support that he could through the contact. The brief thought of putting a space between the two of them occurred along with the idea that it would seem that they were rubbing their relationship and Alec's choice in their face, almost as if his family didn't matter at all.

But almost as quickly as this thought occurred to Alec did he dismiss it. They weren't doing anything wrong. And, if anything else, it couldn't change his parents' opinion of Magnus anyway. They hated him now, and there was no doubt about that. Walking in hand in hand with the son that they would see as him having stolen from them wouldn't change that either. But at least, maybe they could see that Magnus was there for Alec.

Both Maryse and Robert looked up at the sound of the door opening, Maryse from where she stood in front of the stove and Robert from his position leaning against the counter, eyes skimming over some important document or order, maybe a new assignment. Shock and surprise were evident on their faces at Alec's sudden appearance, followed by disapproval and extreme distaste when Magnus followed him in.

But like all the Nephilim, they were able to quickly school their features to betray nothing of what they were thinking or feeling, their faces becoming blank masks again. Absently, he registered the smell of eggs and wondered what kind his mother was making.

It had always been something so simple that he and his siblings could never agree on. Max had wanted them scrambled so that he could drown them in ketchup while Isabelle wanted her yokes to be intact, never broken until she decided that they should be, bursting the yokes with relish and then delightedly letting the yoke gather on a slice of toast. Jace preferred his to be hard boiled just enough so that the whites were cooked but that the yokes still remained soupy. And Alec had always preferred his eggs to be made in the form of omelets.

He could remember giving in to his younger siblings demands many times when they were younger. But as of late his mother hadn't bothered with making them, each having grown so stubborn over what way they wanted them done that she didn't feel like dealing with the mini fights that would break out, especially amongst the three oldest.

Alec had always supposed that was what came from having three teenage Shadowhunters living under the same roof.

Now, he suspected that his mother would be making the eggs scrambled, as if by doing something so simple she could keep a part of his brother around a while longer.

"Alexander." His mother greeted and Alec couldn't tell if she was happy to see him or not. But a moment later, when she had greeted Magnus as "Warlock," with complete indifference to his presence, he was sure he much preferred his own greeting. At least his mother hadn't spoken as coldly to him or pretended to have forgotten his name.

"It's Magnus, mom." Alec actually spoke up against her, surprising himself; he had always been the most obedient of the Lightwood children. Always unconsciously trying to make up for what he had always saw as a flaw by trying to be the perfect son in everything else he could.

"And it's funny," he continued, not quite sure where this nerve had come from, but using it all the same, "but I seem to remember that all those times he helped us against Valentine without charging you knew it."

Magnus had to suppress the urge to smile at the other much less pull him into his arm and press happy kisses into his hair with the sudden surge of pride that Alec's words caused. Good, already the boy was getting so that he seemed more confident in himself, something that Magnus wanted for him but had no way of actually giving.

Well…maybe that wasn't totally true. He had the book of White now, a book with magic in it that Magnus had yet to learn. And he was sure that would create really great trust between them, too.

Yeah, right.

All he had to do was say, "Hey babe, I know that you're totally lacking in the confidence department so how about I cast a spell that will give you some. You can think of it as an anniversary present, if you want."

Yeah, like that would go over real well.

And even if it did, it still wouldn't be _Alec's_ confidence but that of a spell. And that could never be the same. Especially if it just so happened to wear off in the wrong place at the wrong time. With Alec's occupation, such a situation could even turn out to be fatal.

But while Magnus was mildly impressed by Alec's words, Maryse and Robert just looked shocked and maybe (at least in the former's case) a little ticked. Well too bad, Alec was growing into his own person, now.

"That was before he started trying to steal my son from me!"

"Steal?" Magnus asked, completely incredulous. "So now I'm trying to _steal_ him. Well sorry sweetheart, you can't steal something that's being given away!"

"That's ridiculous and you know it! Why would I give away my own son?"

"Well, your elders think it seems like a great idea, don't they? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it? And what, just because they don't want him anymore means no one can? Cause too bad! I do!"

When it seemed that his mother would only offer an angry retort, Alec shouted, "Enough! Can't the two of you hear how ridiculous you sound? You sound like toddlers fighting! And you can't just try and auction me off and whoever happens to bid higher comes out as the winner! So stop acting like it!"

He honestly didn't know whether to be more offended or angry at the behavior the two were exhibiting.

"Arguing isn't going to help anything." He stated as calmly as he could.

"It makes me feel better." Magnus muttered, his tone obviously implying that he was planning on mock-sulking if he could have his way.

"Enough." Alec growled at him, not caring at all if tone came out a tad harsh…well maybe a little bit since it was _Magnus_. But it wasn't that he necessarily wanted to be mean to either the Warlock or his mother. But dammit! This was hard on him already, he didn't need their bickering to make things worse.

He turned to redirect his attention on his parents, banishing the Warlock's hurt feelings from the forefront of his mind for the moment. Later, he could apologize later. After he had done what he had come here to do.

"How do we do this?" He asked. "Do they want me to do it in person or do I need to send them a fire message, what?"

"They had planned a meeting for this evening." Robert said slowly. "Alec…what is this about? How are you here so soon?"

His father's eyes kept flitting back and forth between him and the Warlock and Alec knew, then even if his mother hadn't come to the appropriate conclusion yet, his father at least was nearly there.

So Alec, taking pity on him, decided to help him along to the final conclusion, knowing that what he was about to say next would cut both of his parents to the core and that their reactions would not be anything close to pleasant.

Regardless, he took a deep steadying breath, Magnus tightening his hold on Alec's hand and then said, "I choose Magnus."

_TBC…_

End Notes: And thanks to everyone who has been leaving reviews/alerting this story. They really do make me want to write more since it's obvious then that someone else is enjoying it besides myself.

I have no clue when the next chapter will be up. I've got a good amount hand written right now, but then I don't know when I'll actually get around to typing it. If all goes well, I have a week off towards the end of the month when I should be able to focus on getting it all typed. So look for the next chapter around the last week of February, early March.

Thanks,

Light


	10. Protection Born of Love

Disclaimer: I still don't own...

A/N: I must admit, I thought I would have this chapter up by now. Unfortunately, right around the time I had actual free time that I could devote to it, I ended up at home with the flu and missed about a week of college. Which of course meant I was veeeerrrryyy behind in my classes. So this has been written and in my notebook for a while now, but I finally had a chance to type it up.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy Chapter Ten!

And if the whole chapter is in italics, I really have no clue why it's doing that since when I preview/edit it's not...

_Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down._

_My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?_

_'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

-Excerpts from "It's Not Over" by: Chris Daughtry

Chapter Ten: Protection Born From Love

Maryse and Robert stared at him incredulously. Alec knew that it was the shock of his words coming home that had left his parents momentarily speechless, not that they didn't have anything to say.

No, Alec was quite sure that as soon as they had fully recovered he would get an earful about how he was betraying them, turning his back on the family name and all for some Downworlder.

Well, too bad. Magnus was anything but _some_.

Alec slowly began to count to ten in his head, watching their faces got through a multitude of expressions, starting with shock before switching to dismay and (in the case of his mother) finally settling on outright anger.

"You what?" Maryse whispered.

And Alec knew that even though the voice she spoke with was soft, the tone was lethal, one she used to lure you into a false sense of security before striking. And he was her chosen target.

"I choose Magnus." He repeated, resisting the urge to look away from such a powerful stare. Swallowing thickly, he jutted his chin out in an unspoken gesture of defiance.

"Alec," his father rushed in before the situation had a chance to escalate between him and his mother. "Think of what you're doing, of what you'll be losing, the life that you're going to subject yourself to."

"And all for this _demon_!" Maryse spat.

"Half demon." Magnus corrected automatically, unable to remain completely silent in the wake of this conversation.

"I. Do. Not. _Care_," she yelled, enunciation each word as if it was its own separate statement. "what you are _Warlock_. I care about what you're doing to my family. How you're deluding my son into thinking he could want a life with you!"

"He's not!" Alec objected immediately.

Magnus place a calming hand on his arm, feeling the boy's slight trembling that his anger had caused.

"Oh, but I think you care very much what I am, Maryse." He hissed coolly. "You care more than you know and you care more than you're willing to admit."

"Don't act so full of yourself, Warlock." She spat.

"It's what all of you, Nephilim, care about," he continued on is if never interrupted, ignoring her words for now, "blood. It always goes back to blood with you. You all act like you're so much better than Valentine ever was, but you're underlying prejudices are all the same."

"They are _not_."

"They are." Magnus corrected. "Or think of it this way, if I weren't Downworlder scum, but human, better yet, Nephilim, would you or the Clave be demanding that Alec and I never see each other again? Would he be facing disownment?"

"It has always been frowned upon, to be with one of your own gender," Robert said, calm.

"Frowned upon, yes." Magnus nodded. "But has any other case been disowned? Any that you know of?"

"They aren't spoken of."

"But neither are they disowned." Magnus stated. "If I had been of your race, your _blood_, we would not be in this situation now."

"_We_ are not in this situation now." Maryse growled. "Our family is and you are in no way a part of that!"

"Mother!" Alec exclaimed beginning to feel that enough was enough; they were only going in circles.

But Magnus beat him to the punch, figuratively, of course.

"Don't you dare cast me out like that, Shadowhunter!" The Warlock matched Maryse's growl with one of his own. And Alec could see the blue sparks flickering along his fingertips out of the corner of his eye.

"If you weren't afraid—"

"_AFRAID?"_

"Yes, afraid!" The sparks turned brighter for a moment and then Magnus regained his control over his magic so that they flickered out of existence again.

"We have powers, ones that your runes can't mimic and that scares you. And because it scares you, you want to control it.

"But not Alec. He was different. He was afraid, but for different reasons. The thought of what different abilities I was capable of never made him hesitate, but rather, what his family would think of him.

"And the Clave knows that, they played upon it. They knew that if Alec ever needed me, that he'd have me without a moment's hesitation, no matter what it was. And that scares you idiot Nephilim, too, because suddenly, this Shadowhunter boy of no importance has more power in his corner than you're comfortable with. So, of course, you have to break it up.

"And you know that just telling him that he's no longer able to see the Downworlder scum won't work since he's an adult now, the legal age to start thinking for himself, angel forbid. So the Clave comes up with this brilliant idea: disownment.

"Except, they're not going to be so happy now that Alec has chosen a life with demon scum and freewill in it, are they?" He spat the last with such venom that Alec nearly flinched, even while knowing that the words were in no way directed at him.

Maryse stared at him a moment, not saying a word. But Alec knew that if Magnus' speech had rendered her speechless, it wasn't due to a new sense of enlightenment. Unconsciously, his eyes started moving about the room, searching for anything that could be used as a weapon and was within reaching distance of his mother.

"How dare you." She seethed. "You bastard! How dare you try and tell me what it is I'm feeling right now! You don't know anything! Afraid? Yes, but not for the stupid reasons you think! It isn't about _you_, Magnus! It's about my son, _mine_. And that if he makes a certain choice he won't be _mine_ anymore. It's about how I already just lost one son and now I'm afraid I'm about to lose the other as well!"

She looked away from him then, her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment that she had let _him_, a Downworlder of all people, see her display of such unrefined emotion.

Magnus blinked as he felt Alec draw away from him, his Shadowhunter making his way so that he stood in front of his mother with hardly any distance between the two. And suddenly he felt less sure of himself, wary that maybe Alec couldn't go through with this now that he was actually facing the pain from it.

So he braced himself, waiting for the crushing blow, hating that in the end it would be Alec who would deliver it. It would be Alec that would end up making the pain so much worse because of how much Magnus loved him.

Everyone in the kitchen was silent, waiting for Alec to make his move. Because surely he wasn't just planning on standing there and not doing anything.

But Alec shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other for a moment in front of his mother. Finally, blush still in full effect, he closed the distance between himself and Maryse, wrapping his arms around her in an awkward, yet secure hug.

His mother was tense in his grasp, obviously not expecting Alec to have acted in such a way. She couldn't even remember when was the last time one of her older children had sought out a hug from her. It must have been a while, though, because it certainly seemed as if Alec hadn't been this grown yet. She was sure that the last time they had hugged, Alec was still shorter than she was, barely maybe, but she knew that she had stood taller than him.

But now it was the opposite. He was the one who encompassed her with his embrace, the one who rested his cheek against her dark hair. He was still slender as most young Shadowhunters were, she noted, but suddenly she could feel the ripple of muscles as he pulled her tight against him, feel the broadness of his shoulders.

"Mother…" he murmured and she could hear the pain that filled that one word so completely that it sounded like it was dripping in agony.

Maternal instinct rising up, she sought to comfort him, wanting, no, _needing_, to soothe away whatever it was that dared to pain _her_ child.

Finally it seemed her arms were moving of their own accord, a long forgotten memory that her body happened to remember before her mind did and then Maryse was pulling him against her. She smiled sadly as she felt what tension that had filled his body from fear of her pushing him away, leave him at her touch.

_No child should ever fear their parents touch._

Foolish boy, thinking she'd ever be able to push him away much less now of all times.

"I'm sorry." He murmured into her ear, her fingers carding soothingly through his messy hair. "But I have to do this."

"Why?" Maryse asked, and Magnus could have sworn that was the gentlest he had ever heard from her in all the time he had made her acquaintance. Suddenly, he felt terribly out of place, as if he was witnessing a private moment that he should have never been privy to. The seconds before he looked away, he caught sight of Robert drawing nearer to his wife and son, laying a gentle hand on Alec's shoulder.

Alec drew away from his mother, enough to look her in the eyes but not enough to be forced to release her. Back and forth he looked between his mother and father as he seemed to debate his answer.

"Because I don't want to live a lie anymore." He finally answered. "Not anymore. Because I want to have my chance at happiness. And if that's with a Warlock, with _Magnus_, I'm not going to give it up so that some else is kept happy while I'm miserable.

"It's just…he wants a chance to be with me and I want to have a chance for a life with him, too."

Maryse continued to smile sadly as she regarded him in silence. Alec hadn't even realized that he had been crying until he felt her reach up and brush her thumb across his cheek, wiping at the trail of moisture that had gathered there.

Robert rubbed his shoulder; his grip firm and a reminder of his parents' want to keep him there, to not want to let him go away from them.

"How can you be sure that this won't be a mistake, the worst that you've made?" He asked his son.

"I'm not." Alec said. "But then at least it's my mistake, one _I've _made for myself not one that someone else has made for me."

"You're sure." His mom said, letting his hand rest on his cheek. "And there's nothing that will change your mind?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

Either way, Alec still answered. "Unless one of us suddenly likes girls, then no."

"We'll let the Clave know then." Robert said. "They won't be happy but, it's your choice and you have every right to make it."

He cast a quick glance around the room, looking for the small pad of paper that was usually left in there, typically used by Maryse to leave little notes behind of anything that needed to be done around the Institute by her children when she and Robert had business to attend to elsewhere.

He spotted it next to the coffee-maker, so snatching it up, went to write the message to the Clave only for Alec to interrupt him.

"No." The younger Shadowhunter said, pulling himself away from his mother's embrace. "I'll do it."

"Alec," Robert began.

"No." He said, voice firm, letting his father know that this was something that wouldn't be argued about. "It's my choice and it'll be by my hand that they'll know."

Magnus watched in silence as the Shadowhunter, _his_ Shadowhunter, he thrilled to remind himself, wrote out the message in what Magnus himself knew would be a neat hand, betraying none of what he felt to those who wanted to bestow such a harsh punishment onto him. Alec's attention never wavered from what he was doing, ever looked to his parents second guessing himself, not even at an ill disguised sniffle from his mother.

Magnus didn't know if there had ever been a time when he felt prouder, ever a time when he felt more in love with the Shadowhunter than he did at that moment.

He waited with bated breath as Alec pulled out his Steele, not even hesitating for a second now that he had made his decision, and then carefully drew the rune into the paper that would turn it into a fire message to be sent directly to the Clave.

His catlike eyes watched as the flames liked up the sides of the paper, the words written burning away before their eyes, before disappearing completely. Magnus knew that it was no longer in New York, but Idris.

Eyes, he could feel the eyes now carefully watching him as he watched the long pale fingers put the Steele away. And knowing whose eyes were on him, who it was that was watching him, he looked up letting his loving green-gold gaze connect with Alec's nervous blue one.

He smiled softly, reassuringly at the boy, letting him see the softer side that Magnus reserved specifically for him alone, the love he felt for Alec even though it was a side he kept hidden away from the rest of the world and Maryse and Robert were now being allowed to view it. But Alec needed to see it, and who was he to deny the boy anything?

Plus, the look he received afterward was more than a worthy reward. Alec had the softest look directed at Magnus, his lips quirked just the slightest bit upward to convey to Magnus how he was secretly pleased but wanted the Warlock to know that he was the one who had put that smile there in the first place. His messy hair, as always, was falling into his eyes, but in a way that managed to make the boy look even more endearing and not at all slobbish.

And his eyes right then! God! Magnus was sure he was falling in love with him all over again. They were like intense pools of sapphire focused on him. Shining bright with love and happiness, Magnus marveled in the fact that such a look was directed at _him_ and only him.

The smallest gesture and he beckoned the boy to him, lonely without Alec's nearness even if they were in the same room and not even ten feet apart. Still, that was too much for Magnus to comfortably bear. Alec was willing to oblige him, perhaps feeling the absence of Magnus as keenly as the Warlock had felt his, and steeping away from his parents, he made his way to Magnus' side once again.

Once he was in reachable distance, Magnus reached out a hand, catching one of the Shadowhunter's own and giving it a little tug so that Alec would get the meaning and be beside him once more. Fingers entwined with one another, shoulders brushing with the close proximity, Magnus finally felt more at ease now that his Shadowhunter was next to him in his rightful place.

"You'll take care of him?" Maryse said, having watched every move between the two, sharp eyes having noted the sweet little smiles Alec gave, how he was in no way being forced to do anything.

Magnus knew that while the question had been asked, it was truly more of a statement, a threat, than anything else. He was being told that Alec had better be given the best life possible in no uncertain terms; else hell would have to be paid. And maybe he shouldn't have been able to get all of that from five words, six if you counted the contraction as two separate, but Magnus had been around a long time, he knew how to read people and he knew how to get to the bottom of what they were really saying when they spoke.

"Of course." He answered anyway, choosing not to be sarcastic, but sincere instead, hoping to negate some of her fears.

"Mom," Alec whined, feeling as if he was about to get the same safe sex speech that his sister had earlier that year and dreading the thought of it. "I'll be fine."

"You'd better be." Maryse growled. "And I expect you to be allowed to act on your own. You'll be exiled from Idris, Alec, and from being allowed to claim sanctuary at any Institute and called a disgrace from what was your own kind and after the word gets out from the Downworlders, as well, and expected never to speak to another Shadowhunter again, but you know no one here would turn you in. Jace and Isabelle will have to hunt the demons here, still and it wouldn't be all that suspicious if you were to run into them occasionally. Angel knows how I don't have any control over what those two do."

"I know, Mom." Alec repeated. "Now stop threatening Magnus, please. He won't keep me from doing anything I want—"

Magnus leveled a glare at him then, because like hell he would allow the Shadowhunter to do anything dangerous, just because Alec wanted to. And he wanted to make sure that Alec knew that.

But since Alec resolutely continued he supposed that had proven futile, "—to mom. You know I wouldn't let him if he tried. I'm not going to let just anyone control what I do with my life. I won't let the Clave do it and I won't let my boyfriend," and here Magnus stood just a bit straighter, a bit prouder at the term, "do it either."

Robert smiled, albeit sadly at his son. "We know, Alec. We just want to be sure that if we can't care for you, then someone else can and will."

Alec crossed his arms in front of his chest, hip jutting out just a bit in what Magnus supposed would be the gayest pose the Shadowhunter would ever display, as he unconsciously sulked. "Well he _can_ and even if he couldn't _I_ can and that should count for something."

Magnus wrapped an arm around his waist, wanting to soothe his ruffled proverbial feathers and Alec, unlike when they had first started seeing each other, welcomed the touch even though it was in front of his parents who were obviously watching. Instead, he leant into it, making sure that his parents fully understood that Magnus was exactly what he wanted.

"We all know you can, Alec." The warlock murmured gently. "Your mother and father just want to make sure that you'll be alright when you're on your own since they will no longer be able to help you."

"You can't make us stop worrying for you, Alec." Robert added.

"I wish you would." The boy said softly under his breath, but which Magnus still heard. He squeezed Alec's waist gently and didn't comment, instead.

Alec tried and failed to give him a smile of reassurance, but the Warlock supposed the sentiment was still there and that's all that mattered, really.

"So what do we do now?" Alec asked quietly.

"There's nothing else we really can do now." Robert said quietly. But the somber way he spoke the next sentence made Magnus feel as if he were about to announce someone's death. "So we wait and the Clave will arrive as soon as they can make all necessary arrangements."

TBC…

A/N: So, here's the deal. As of this moment_, One Thing Leads to Another_ has 89 reviews; I want to get to 100 If I get enough reviews on this chapter before the 3rd I will post a one-shot that I have mostly typed that has Malecy goodness in it. No lemon, but there is a bit of a make-out scene involved and if it gets good feedback I have a sequel already planned that _will_ have a lemon scene. So that's only 11 reviews I'm asking for and you guys get a treat! It will be called _Frustrated_ because that's how Magnus is really starting to feel. LOL. And the sequel will be _Relief. _I think you guys get what they're about, right?


	11. Preparations

__A/N: Yes, I know it's been a ridiculously long time between updates! Please forgive me! Especially after you guys were so nice and got this story to over 100 reviews! Thank you so much. As promised, I put up Frustrated and the lemon sequel Relief as a reward! So big thank you for all the positive feedback for those.

And this chapter is really a big thank you to StarryOwlEyes for spamming my email with her reviews! Girl, never apologize for reviews. I'd take them even if I got 100 of pretty much the same thing and definitely from you; I'm a total Center of The Sun addict. But anyways, made me really feel bad that I hadn't posted anything new on this and was a total kick in the ass to start writing.

Just had to get a couple of one-shots out of my system; the plot bunnies were relentless in their attacks. So here's another chapter and I should be able to focus most (won't promise all) of my attention on here or a new Malec AU that I want to start working on soon. As always, updates will be sporadic and I cannot promise any dates (I'm on summer vacation so will be working killer hours and not have daily access-more like monthly—to internet to post until I'm back at school.

And also a big thank you again to StarryOwlEyes for betaing this chapter for me! Thank you so much and I really like the plot ideas you gave me! Hopefully I'll be able to use some of them and do them justice!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare except Jasper and the plot; those I will claim. This does not follow after directly after the CoFA storyline since it hadn't been published when I started planning it and really can't change the plot to accommodate it now, but I might put things in from it; let's just say it'll be a mixture of following directly after CoG and CoFA…possibly.

_I can see_

_When you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

_Late at night_

_Things I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind_

_I just know there's no escape_

_Now once it sets its eyes on you_

_But I won't run,_

_Have to stare it in the eye_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

_It's all around_

_Getting stronger, coming closer_

_Into my world_

_I can feel_

_That it's time for me to face it_

_Can I take it?_

_Though this might just be the ending_

_Of the life I held so dear_

_But I won't run,_

_There's no turning back from here_

-Excerpts from "Stand My Ground" by: Within Temptation

Chapter Eleven: Preparations

Magnus would be lying if he ever proclaimed to having not dealt with an emotional teenage girl. That didn't mean that it was something that he would grow to enjoy doing; one reason he preferred to date boys, they just seemed to not upset as easily. But Alec seemed to take it in stride once they had informed Isabelle of what his decision was, that he had chosen the disownment and Magnus and would no longer be considered a part of the Lightwood family except by name alone. The anger she had shown, the frustration, the fury of what her brother had chosen, had come out in a single blow and Magnus had almost feared that her whip would find itself wrapped around his neck soon.

Alec acted as if he dealt with such a reaction from Isabelle like this everyday. Taking her into his arms, he stroked her hair and back and whispered words of comfort and promises that he would always love her into her ear. It had seemed like an endless litany of the same thing being said, over and over as Alec sought to comfort her as Magnus was sure he had many times in their lives before; after all, that's what big brothers were supposed to do for their little sisters.

Not that Magnus would know; being the only child of a woman who had hanged herself and a man who had tried to kill him. He didn't have any siblings and wouldn't know the correct way to comfort one or the differences that each might require. Alec, though, the eldest of what had been four, he was sure knew the best ways years to soothe each of his siblings years ago and was trying to employ them now.

It seemed that, at least where Isabelle was concerned, touch was a good idea. The sixteen year old Shadowhunter's cries of tears and anger had quieted a bit though she had refused to remain silent for any period time, and Magnus couldn't help but think it was just like a Lightwood to always try to get the last word in; he wondered what the outcome would be like with two Lightwoods trying for the same thing. Alec didn't have to say all the right things this way or worry about stumbling over his words as long as he managed to keep in physical contact with her at all times. Whether it was to brush his hand through her long soft ebony mane of hair or to carefully brush away the trail of her tears with his thumb, it didn't seem to matter. The touch was always accepted, always welcomed no matter how small or insignificant it might have seemed to anyone else.

He almost wondered if it was a trait that all Shadowhunters or just the Lightwood siblings, this need for touch. The Nephilim were, after all, a very physical race, one that carved symbols into their own flesh to enhance their power. Words didn't cut it for them, leaving no need for a spell when a simple rune, a language of its own, could suffice. Physicality was something entirely different, something that left a greater impact upon the receiver than an offhanded sentence might with whatever was meant to be said received in one blow literally.

He had seen it in Alec now, more than he had thought he would, the Shadowhunter content with leaving a silence between them, but not so with leaving touch, such a far cry from where their relationship had been in the start. Alec bridged the distance whenever it appeared between them unconsciously now with nary a thought, seeming to seek out a way for their hands or arms to brush even if the situation didn't allow for longer touches much quicker than he did a word. And now it seemed that he would witness it with the younger Lightwood as well.

He hadn't known whether to be shocked and awed at the display of open gentleness between what was said to be a brutal race amongst the Downworlders, or to feel as if he was trespassing into a private moment between family.

He managed to catch snippets of their conversation as it was murmured between the two, half of what Alec did say being lost into the thick depths of his sister's hair as he rested his cheek atop her head, how he apologized for what he was doing to her but, not the choice that he had made; never that, Magnus was thankful to hear. And then Isabelle would answer how it wasn't his fault and how she hated the damn Clave for making Alec choose such a shitty ass thing. But never once did she turn upon Magnus with scorn for which he was more grateful for than he had thought he would be; Isabelle really had become a good friend to him even outside his relationship with her brother.

The only request she had made, and of Magnus as well, was that he look after Alec like her brother did everyone else but himself. That Alec would protect the world if he grew to care about it enough and forget about taking care of himself in the process, and that she needed the warlock to do that for her if she no longer could.

And to maybe get him a better sense of fashion if he had the time and patience.

Magnus had seen no problem with either and agreed without a second thought.

They had left Isabelle shortly thereafter, heading to Alec's room with the intention of packing whatever he didn't want to leave behind, or more realistically, Magnus snapping whatever Alec decided over to the warlock's—now _their_—loft. It had been tempting to suggest that it really wasn't necessary, to the Shadowhunter, that whatever Alec needed Magnus could provide with just the click of his fingers, but he hadn't bothered, knowing that such a suggestion would not be received well even if it did save them time (though they did have plenty of that until the Clave managed to make the arrangements to arrive).

Alec's room wasn't really what one might expect from a male teenager. There was no TV or video game systems to clutter up the floor, from the looks of it not even a sound system. His walls were bare and painted a plain off-white color, looking more like a hospital room with the lack of personality that was presented. A book case stood on one side of the room, opposite the bed. Instead of thriller novels or books of fantasy, tales being spun by mundane authors about a world they thought didn't exist, it held an assortment of training guides and other such things that Magnus figured made up a Shadowhunter child's education.

The sentimental items that Alec didn't want to leave behind, those he could understand, those could be replaced with new ones but the memories that they held couldn't be; he wouldn't suggest that those were left behind. But his clothes…well, Magnus just really hoped that he would gradually be able to be a positive influence on the Shadowhunter's choice of fashion.

When Alec had started to insist on bringing his ratty faded sweaters, Magnus had drawn the line. It was one thing to want to have his bow with him (something he had forgotten on his first trip to Magnus') since it was already broken in to respond with how he used it or to bring his gear since he needed that if he wanted to keep fighting demons, or even a jeans jacket that he owned with the tags still on since it had been a gift from his sister for his birthday (no doubt an attempt at trying to liven up his wardrobe) but to want something so atrocious that needed to be replaced so badly…Magnus couldn't agree to it.

Up until then he had been lying sprawled out on his back across the Shadowhunter's bed, humming mindless tunes under his breath, head cocked to the side so that he could watch as Alec rummaged through first his dresser and then his closet, having been forbidden from interfering with only a look from Alec at even having suggested it. Idly he plucked at the threads of the plain navy blue comforter Alec owned (only having been faintly surprised that it was some color aside from the ever present black) while the Shadowhunter carelessly tossed pieces of clothing to the floor, handling the weapons with much more obvious care.

But as Alec placed yet another seraph blade into a pile that Magnus figured was meant for the things that he planned on bringing with him, he could no longer stand it. He only lingered where he lay long enough to watch Alec discard what even the warlock could agree looked to be a decent shirt, one that was dark green with some black design, that he couldn't make out from that angle, before he rolled onto his side near the edge of the bed, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Hey, I liked that one!" He objected, moving from the bed so that he could snatch the shirt back up from the pile where it lay amongst the others. "It's not nearly as dreadful looking as the others."

Alec hardly spared him a glance, much less the shirt he now held in his hands before he was ducking back down into the closet, tossing the items carelessly about and otherwise disturbing the otherwise once immaculate room (Magnus couldn't help but wonder if he even realized the mess he had made). "You keep it then. I never wear it."

"That much is obvious. It'd be far too tasteful." He muttered so that Alec couldn't hear him, knowing he would have immediately recognized something so colorful having been on his ridiculously plain boyfriend.

"What?" Alec asked, having not clearly made out a word of the utterance, his attention focused on the task at hand, the pile that Magnus figured was meant to stay behind growing larger as the seconds passed, and Alec chose to leave more behind in favor of bringing his angel blessed weapons.

"I said that it wouldn't fit me right, since it was bought for you." Magnus pretended to repeat and then as if to prove his point he held the shirt up in front of himself for Alec to see, able to now make out the graphic of a Chinese dragon that was sewn into the fabric and he had been unable to make out before.

Since it had obviously been bought with the more muscular Shadowhunter in mind (again, he figured it to be Isabelle's doing) it was made so that while it would cling appealingly to Alec's muscular chest and abdomen, it would be a bit baggy on the warlock even though he was by no means scrawny. And Magnus didn't really do baggy but would rather it was as tight as possible.

"I bet it looks great on you, though." He tried to needle.

Alec glanced back at him, crouched down upon the floor as he shuffled the old pair of boots and shoes about, looking for anything important that he might have missed. His nose scrunched up in thought (in such an adorable way that Magnus was sorely tempted to pounce on him and kiss him into oblivion so that he couldn't remember whatever it was he was thinking of) before he said, "I don't know. I don't think I've ever worn it before, at least I don't remember doing so."

"Well, I think you should." Magnus said, and with a snap of his fingers it had disappeared from Alec's bedroom in the Institute to the warlock's loft.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed, not being privy to this information as of yet, and having no real clue as to where an article of his clothing had just disappeared.

The warlock shrugged in an offhand way, "Relax, love. It's perfectly fine at the loft. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't left behind on accident since you seem so intent on bringing things that are only dangerous." He eyed the seraph blades with distaste at this, knowing from his own unlucky personal experience the pain they could bring to someone with demon blood in their veins.

"I wonder, are they what you plan on wearing? I only ask since you seem to have not chosen to take very much clothes." He drawled with a wicked grin, letting his gaze roam calmly across Alec's crouched form, his approval of the idea obvious.

Of course, Alec's blush was cherry red from just the mere joking suggestion. "Magnus!" He yelped and ducked his head so that his hair fell to obscure his face from view under pretense of pulling a shirt out from the very back of the closet where it had fallen off of its hanger. He didn't even want to imagine what kinds of reaction something like they being heard by his parents would cause.

Magnus snickered. "It's not that I'm complaining, sweetheart. The idea is actually very appealing." He continued. "Just that I think you might be, as well as anyone else, if you plan on going outside at all."

"They're not as important," Alec muttered, "for now, at least. Besides, you know as well as I do that there's no way the Clave will allow me to acquire new seraph blades once I've been disowned. It's better to stock up now then to come up short early on. With clothes I can do laundry a lot and be alright, it's not the same with weapons."

"Or I could snap you some into existence." Magnus offered offhandedly. "Better yet, there's this great shop I like to frequent! You'd look great in this blue shirt I saw the other day and some skinny jeans."

Alec glared but nodded once, not liking that suggestion all that much. "That too." With a sigh he got back up to his feet, and Magnus realized that his cheeks were still painted a light pink color.

"It's just a shopping trip, Alec. Not something to be embarrassed about." Magnus snickered. "Believe it or not, other people shop for their clothes too instead of just wearing the same old faded sweaters."

As Alec walked past him on the way to his bed, he elbowed Magnus lightly in the side, though not hard enough to actually hurt. "Lay off the sweaters. I happen to find them comfortable, not like that skin tight stuff you wear."

Magnus clutched at himself and gasped as if he was in agony. "Oh the pain! You wound me not only with your actions but words! Besides, haven't you ever heard that wise saying, 'pain is beauty?'"

Alec paid him no mind, knowing that there was no way that Magnus had actually been hurt by either. "I've got enough pain in my life without what it takes to be beautiful, then." He said, looking around his room to make sure that he wasn't leaving anything important behind. "All Shadowhunters must be gorgeous if that's the case actually."

Magnus was sorely tempted to agree. And from those he was around a lot, it would almost seem to be the case. Jace, Isabelle, and Clary were all good looking enough, he supposed and they certainly had to cause themselves pain. However… "Ah, love. Only you could get away with that idea."

Alec glanced his way quickly, swiping a recently taken picture of his family up off his nightstand, and placing it in the pile of things that he planned on taking with him to the loft. It had been taken when Max was still alive and while some things Alec could bear parting ways with, this wasn't one of them. He gave Magnus that same soft smile that made the warlock feel like he had died and gone to heaven only to be gifted with his very own angel.

Running a hand through his hair, Alec said, "You could too, if you tried it."

Magnus came up behind him, placing his hands lightly on the boy's hips before leaning in to give Alec a quick kiss on his neck. "Thanks sweetums."

Alec looked back to meet his lips with his own briefly. Breaking away after the moment of contact, he said, "Don't call me that."

"It's a sign of affection." Magnus snickered, nuzzling the pale column of flesh in front of him. "Don't tell me you don't like it, snookums."

"Magnus…" Alec growled. Some of the warlock's nicknames he could stand and many he even liked, but seriously, sometimes a line just had to be drawn and if Magnus insisted on overstepping it…then the consequences weren't Alec's fault.

Magnus kissed his neck again, stroking his hands soothingly along Alec's sides. "Relax, blue eyes, I was just playing." He stroked his hand up Alec's side until he reached his chin, tilting Alec's head so that their mouths could connect again.

Gently, he massaged Alec's mouth with his own, pressing his tongue to the seam of the Shadowhunter's lips, silently asking for entrance. With a soft sound of surrender, Alec opened to him, his tongue snaking out to meet the warlock's.

All but purring into the kiss, he tightened his hold on the Shadowhunter's hip, fist curling into the fabric of his shirt, pulling him back into Magnus. The passion flared between the two, both trying to draw the other's air into his lungs and to drown out the events from that day until there was a snap followed by a crackling sound. No more than a foot away from where the two stood, resting on Alec's nightstand where the picture of his family had been was a singed piece of paper, the edges curling up from where the fire had singed it.

It startled the two apart at the sudden appearance. With a glare at such an interruption and after Alec had made no move of his own, Magnus released his hold of the Shadowhunter for the most part, remaining standing behind him so that their bodies continued to be pressed against each other, needing the contact in that moment. With the hand that had held Alec to him so fiercely a moment ago, he picked up the formal looking piece of paper.

"It's from the Inquisitor." Magnus informed him in a horse murmur. "A reply to your earlier message."

"What does it say?" Alec asked voice no more than a whisper. It might have been childish, might have been cowardly, but he couldn't read the elegant handwriting for himself, couldn't bear to read whatever words it held for himself. His gaze rested on that small piece of paper, no bigger than the photograph that he had held of his family, but he didn't see it, but his eyes were unfocused, unseeing. Magnus voice was his anchor to reality, the only thing that held him back from barreling out of control from the situation.

"He's coming." Magnus said, reading the message over again, his sharp catlike eyes flickering over the words quickly. "He'll be here within the hour to meet out your disownment in person…to make it official."

Alec nodded, body numb. "I figured as much." He said, voice calmer than he had thought himself capable of.

"There's more, Alec." Magnus hurried to continue. "It says here that if you aren't here within that time, when he shows up, then you forfeit his terms, show disobedience and you'll be branded as having gone rogue and you'll be wanted for arrest. Your family would have to bring you in."

He shook his head, hair that was down for the second day in a row, swaying with the motion. "Maybe this is a bad idea Alec—"

The Shadowhunter was jerked from his calm state, whipping around to face the warlock. "You don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Not that, never that, Alexander!" Magnus objected, voice fierce with love and protection. "But already the Clave is making demands that you have to meet, demands that could result in your being arrested. Already, they're targeting you, treating you like your worse than dirt, like you're a Downworlder. And you don't deserve that."

Alec brought a hand up and stroked a caramel cheek, letting his fingers trail gently across the silk-like skin. "Neither do you. I _want_ to do this, Magnus. Whatever they decide is all them, but this is _my _choice, not theirs. Let me have it."

With a sharp exhalation, Magnus wrapped an arm around the Shadowhunter's shoulders, drawing Alec to him in a bone crushing hug. He rested his cheek against the soft waves of Alec's hair, his hand drawing lazy patterns where it lay, the singed piece of paper still clutched in the long fingers.

"Like I'd ever be able to deny you anything." He murmured into the messy ebony hair. "I haven't been able to from the start, what makes you think I could do so now that I'm in this deep?"

Alec snorted into his shoulder, the sound muffled by the fabric of the warlock's shirt. "Good. Then we're even."

_**TBC…**_

A/N: As always reviews are very much welcome so please do so if you feel you have any suggestions of corrections things you just didn't like or if you just want to drop me some love. They really do make me write faster since then I know that I'm doing this to entertain someone besides myself. Believe me, if that was the case I probably wouldn't even bother typing up my little fantasy world of a mind, but just keep them inside…maybe on paper since I actually like the whole writing bit.

Chapter 12 will be up when I get a chance but definitely not any time soon. They're killing me at work right now, but if I get a chance I will definitely be writing. So stay tuned.

~Ciao!


	12. Murderous Rampage

A/N: So yeah, I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I last updated this. To those of you who are still reading I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I honestly never meant to let it go that long in between updates. Let's just say the second half of 2011 really ended up sucking for me. Most of it was spent studying, working, or running my epileptic dog into the vet since he had gotten worse. Of course, there was no better way to end the year than for said dog to end up dying on my birthday. So since writing has always made me feel better when I'm depressed (I think I was a bit beyond depressed initially) I've been forcing myself to sit down with this every time I want to be left alone with my thoughts, and I think it's actually starting to help. Anyway, on with the next chapter.

And sorry to say, but this chapter contains neither Alec nor Magnus, though Alec is mentioned quite frequently. I didn't plan for this but the plot needed to develop in this chapter and it would have been pointless to put them in it. Don't worry, they'll be in the next chapter and that's when things are really going to start getting interesting.

Disclaimer: I own neither the following song or any of the characters from Cassandra Clare's _The Mortal Instruments_. She is the mastermind behind all of this I just like to play wit her toys. The only ones that are mine are Jasper, Nicholas, and Liam.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to my dog, Jack, since he's probably the only reason I've actually started writing in this again. When things got bad he never once let it get to him and I'm going to try to do the same.

_Yeah I get it you're an outcast_

_Always under attack_

_Always coming in last_

_Bringing up the past_

_No one owes you anything_

_I think_

_You need a shotgun blast_

_A kick in the ass_

_So paranoid_

_Watch your back_

_Hold on_

_Another loose cannon gone bipolar_

_Slipped down_

_Couldn't get much lower_

_Quicksand's got no sense of humor_

_I'm still laughing like hell_

_You think_

_That by crying to me_

_Looking so sorry_

_That I'm gonna believe_

_You've been infected_

_By a social disease_

_Well then take your medicine_

Excerpts from "Sound of Madness" by: Shinedown

Chapter Twelve: Murderous Rampage

Jasper watched in mild fascination as the water turned from clear to pink, the Downworlder's blood leaving his hands as it was washed down the hotel room's drain. Every time he saw it, he was still mildly surprised that the creatures were human enough to bleed red and not green. Unfortunately, the blood had been on his hands longer than he would have liked and just running hot water on them didn't remove all traces, as he would have liked. His hands remained stained a pink color with the faded blood, and he had to scrub harder in order to remove the blood completely.

Two more had died that morning, two vampires this time. He had felt so disgusted, so riled up from his accidental run in with the Downworlder-loving freak that he had tracked down a small coven of vampires though not the ones led by the vampire Raphael; that was a coven that would have been too large for him to approach on his own even if he wasn't outright attacking them.

It had been a smaller coven, small enough that he wouldn't have even considered it one. His sensor had led him to the abandoned factory where they had slept for the day and from there it was easy work. Obviously, they must have been less cautious than more mature vampires would have been, most likely a group of fledglings that had found each other and found safety as a group.

Finding two further apart from the rest had been easier than was expected. They hadn't had a single room that was blocked off from the sun to sleep in, but rather the group (roughly eight or so) had chosen parts of the factory for themselves and made them into makeshift bedrooms, leaving the windows boarded up to prevent any sunlight from disturbing their rest. If it had been a more experienced coven like Raphael's they would have learned that to be separated from each other while they slept could prove deadly if any of their foes chose to attack during that time.

Perhaps it was lucky for them that he had chosen to end two of their lives, making sure that they didn't suffer from any attacks that might occur in the future. Thinking like that, though, would only make him wish he had chosen different Downworlders to take out his frustrations on, though. He never wanted to do anything that would make them lucky in some way.

Besides, it wasn't like it had been a peaceful death.

Jasper knew that he could have come in and staked the two vampires through the hearts while they slept, ending their pathetic excuses of lives quickly and without prolonging the pain. But where would the fun have been in that.

He had crept into the factory like a shadow, the bringer of death, without any real need to. No sort of alarm system had been set up, another reason Jasper had suspected it wasn't a real coven, but more of a group of fledglings coming together as they adjusted to their new lives. His sensor had guided him up a set of stairs to a floor of different rooms, what had once been offices or storage that the vampires had made into their dwellings.

He had gone with the room that the sensor detected the least amount of demonic activity taking place in, knowing that with what he had planned to attack a large number could very well end up either leading to his capture or downfall; he wouldn't be forced to stop before he was ready.

What had originally started out as one had turned into two, accidentally he figured. His first target had been no more than a boy, in mortal terms Jasper wouldn't have pegged him as being much older than fourteen. Since he was a fledgling, he probably hadn't been trapped that way for long either, the Shadowhunter figured.

He had been asleep when Jasper had entered the room. It had been the type of sleep that left one under the false impression of being in a secure area, leaving them weak and defenseless to any sort of attack. He had bound the vampires mouth shut with an old strip of cloth obtained from a shirt the vampire had most likely left on the floor, gagging him. As quickly as he could, the Shadowhunter had then tied the vampire up with sturdy enough rope that even vampire strength wouldn't be able to break it, not allowing enough time to pass that the vampire might be able to make any attempt at escape.

Jasper had only just begun what would become his next stage of torture, carving into the Downworlder's flesh with his stele, even bringing out holy water to douse the cuts with after when another of the blood craving freaks had stumbled into the room. Jasper had only had a moment to act then, using the newcomers shock at the scene they had walked in as a distraction, he was able to dash across the room and slam his stele into where the vampires heart had once beat.

Before his eyes the vampire turned to dust, unable to so much as utter a sound much less alert the rest of the makeshift coven to his presence there. It wasn't as he would like it since he had in no way been able to merit out the punishment that the freak deserved, but it would have to do. Jasper wasn't dumb; he wouldn't risk shedding as much blood as possible only to be caught now.

Besides, one still remained.

Jasper knew he would have to move quickly now. They had already been walked in on once; he wouldn't dare risk it again. But he had to make sure that this time the body didn't evaporate into dust as the last had, making it so that there was no way the murders could be linked to the others, no pattern for the Clave to find and follow to the conclusion that this was the same person committing these murders, and most importantly, that this was a Shadowhunter who was committing these crimes.

That was the hard part when dealing with Downworlder scum. Most were likely to disintegrate once you killed them, leaving no trace behind except an annoying pile of dust to be swept up. But, there were runes that could be used to preserve a crime scene. And if employed correctly, they could preserve the bloodsucker's body so that while the vampire would be dead, the evidence would be obvious.

With an almost casual stride, like how you might approach a longtime friend, Jasper made his way over to the vampire. He took pleasure in the way the boy's eyes watched his every move warily, how his body became more and more tense the closer Jasper got to him. It seemed that he knew what was coming, without ever being told. If he hadn't suspected it from the beginning, he knew his death was certain after the other vampire's death. After all, a good murderer didn't leave any witnesses and the boy knew that was what he had become.

Jasper smiled, a cruel mercilessly smile, twirling the stele between his fingers with a careless air. He loved it when they feared him. It made his job that much more pleasurable. Taking it in stride, he carved the rune the Shadowhunters sometimes used to preserve a crime scene so that it could be reviewed at a later time without fear of any sort of alteration into the vampire's flesh, smirking as the bloodsucker let out a muffled moan of pain.

"This is your fault, you know." He said conversationally, as the stele bit into the immortal flesh. "Thinking you're our equal. You're not. Death didn't even want anything to do with you. That's why you didn't die but instead turned into this abomination. I'll change that though, won't I? You should be thanking me, slime."

For a moment then, Jasper stopped, almost as if he was allowing the lull in conversation to take place so that the vampire could thank him. Of course, it would have been more effective if he wasn't gagged.

He continued on as if the conversation had never stopped. "Of course you won't have to endure this world much longer. I would have liked to spend more time with you, but it's too great a risk that we'll be discovered once again, and that I won't be able to get rid of our intruder before they can sound the alarm."

The fledgling's chest rose raggedly beneath Jasper's stele, the unneeded breaths that were drawn shaky with his fear. Fruitlessly he jerked against his bonds but to no avail. He knew he was going to die, and there was nothing to be done about it. The last thing he would see, the last thought he would process, was this crazed Shadowhunter doling out punishment for some action that he had never done.

With an effortless flick of his wrist, the vampire's throat was slashed, blood pouring freely from the wound. The boy made a few gagging sounds as his life's blood flowed down his neck and then was still, nothing left to sustain his life.

Satisfied with his work, Jasper crept silently from his room, no more than a shadow that had briefly entered the residence, before he was gone once again from the abandoned factory. His presence would remain unnoticed until later that day when the other vampires had woken and took notice of the absence of one of their own and the lingering scent of blood that their sharp sense of smell would easily be able to detect.

(Line Break)

It was a bit bothersome to wipe away the lingering remains of the bloodsucker, but not something he was loathe to do. He would have peeled off the first layer of his skin to be rid of any trace of the scum he had killed earlier. The clean up afterward was an annoyance that he had to endure a waste of time that he could have used much more productively, but Jasper wouldn't trade it for the result in the long run. They would all pay and it would be because of him.

Valentine might have gone about it the wrong way, but he definitely had one thing right: Downworlders needed to die. If he hadn't acted so brazen, but had bided his time with the Mortal Cup, he could have created a world of Shadowhunters to take them all out with no one the wiser.

Jasper was more than ready to step up to the plate and take on that responsibility. He hadn't been old enough to be in Valentine's circle last time, but now he was an efficient enough Shadowhunter to start a small following of his own. He wasn't the only one who felt this way, others would follow if he was the first to make a move, to see that this was the way it should be, that the Downworlders were trying to be a part of a world that they didn't belong in.

He had been reaching for a towel to dry his now blood free hands on, when there was a loud _CRACK_ and a singed piece of parchment appeared before him. He frowned as he unfolded it to reveal the message inside, not quite sure of what to expect this unexpected note.

As his eyes scanned the page, he immediately realized that the handwriting was familiar to him, a friend of his back in Idris, Nicolas, a fellow Shadowhunter who worked close to the Inquisitor and had volunteered to keep Jasper updated in his movements. The fact that he was writing to Jasper now, when they had agreed to maintain minimal contact so as to draw less suspicion was daunting. If Nicolas had chosen to contact him now, then Jasper knew that the deaths of the Downworlders were already being investigated.

Agitated, he read the simple message:

_It's been discovered. The deaths are all any one is talking about. Representatives of each race have already shown up, accusing one of our own. We start our investigations today; you should make sure that you are present to deflect any possible blame. _

_I will make sure that you are expected to accompany us and have already arranged for transportation for your return. The Warlock will be paid handsomely so as to not speak of your appearance in New York and is low enough key that they won't think to ask him if he's noticed anything suspicious; he is nobody, just adept enough to create the portal for you without worry that something will go wrong._

_Do not let it become know that you have been in New York; the Shadowhunters there will be investigated first. I leave it up to you to deflect the blame appropriately so as to insure success to your plans and our future as a race above all others._

_Good luck my friend._

Written below that were the directions for where to meet the Warlock that Nicolas had arranged to create the portal to get Jasper back to Idris before anyone noticed that he was gone and quickly enough so that he would have enough time to join the group that would be conducting the investigation.

He was happy to note that Nicolas had enough sense to not use any form of name. That had been one worry, choosing the wrong person to put any trust in. But Jasper had realized that if he wanted this plan to succeed without the chance of it backfiring on himself then he would have to enlist help from others. Nicolas had been a lucky choice. The same age as Jasper, he too hadn't been old enough to join Valentine's circle, though that didn't mean that he didn't hold some of the same values.

The fact that he worked closely with the Inquisitor was turning out to be a gift that Jasper hadn't counted on. He was trusted in a way that few Shadowhunters were, was privy to information that others were not. Through him Jasper had become privy to that information as well and was able to use it to his advantage.

To leave no evidence of the fire message behind even though their names had been left out, Jasper drew a rune onto the parchment that made it so that the page was consumed with a controlled fire that only burned long enough so that none of the paper remained. He scooped the ashes it had left into his palm and dumped them into the toilet, pushing the lever so that even that small bit of evidence was flushed away.

He might have been growing tired, at least physically even if his mind was woefully alert from the recent activity with the bloodsuckers and the warning message he had received from Nicolas, he didn't have time to rest as he might have liked. Jasper had to hurry and pack his few belongings and make his way downtown to meet with the Warlock so that he could get back to Idris. There were runes that he could use to give him the energy he knew he would need for the day.

There was definitely no way that he was going to miss the investigation, knowing that he would be able to influence the direction it took so that the Lightwood freak would gain the blame. It didn't matter if he wouldn't be able to sleep for days as long as they all got what they deserved, the Downworlders finally realizing that the only place they belonged was either groveling under the Shadowhunters' feet or buried beneath them.

(Line Break)

Nicolas had come through on his end and sure enough Jasper was able to take part in the investigation. He had momentarily felt a flare up of fear when they were getting ready to take a portal to New York, worried that the Warlock the Clave might have employed to create the portal would be the same one that Nicolas had hired. It was a childish fear, and one he quickly banished, after all, there were dozens of Warlocks that the Clave put to use frequently and Nicolas had done well finding such a low key one that the Clave wouldn't have even considered putting him to use.

The group that the Inquisitor himself had led first went to where Jasper had left the werewolf's body; the victim that they thought was the most recent, two of the fae having been examined earlier in the week. They didn't know about the two vampires, but Jasper knew it would only end up being a matter of time before they had become aware of their existence. While he would thrill for their discovery to make it so that the Clave would want to take action and find the murderer so as to put an end to it, he hoped that it would be a longer period time before they were discovered. He wanted more of them to pay and while the Lightwood freak would be the perfect scapegoat, he needed more time in order to pass out more of the punishment they deserved.

With careful eyes, they took in every detail of the crime as was possible, all Shadowhunters there making note of the obvious way the body had been tortured, that the wounds had been caused by angel blessed weapons. Luke was there as well since it had been his pack that the girl had belonged to, but was quiet as he watched them take their careful notes and speculations, eager to know who it was that had killed one of hiJasper figured that Luke probably knew that it was a Shadowhunter who had committed the murder since he would be familiar with the wounds from his own days before he had been bitten.

There was a quiet murmuring back and forth between the collected Shadowhunters, each trying to figure out who could have done this and so soon after they had come to the agreement that each race could be presented on the council. This would be more than a minor setback, that much was certain.

Nicolas was there, though he and Jasper portrayed no more than a brief acquaintance with each other, offering polite greetings and then no other words. Both spoke to each other as little as possible and in no way acted as if they were familiar with each other; there was no need to take such a risk when the plan was finally starting to come together. The Inquisitor didn't suspect why Nicolas had thought it would be good for Jasper to be one of the Shadowhunters that accompanied them, that he would have capabilities that would prove useful for the investigation even though he had hardly been on any others and they wanted to make sure that it stayed that way.

For all the others knew, Jasper was a loyal Shadowhunter, as strong as the best and came from a family of excellent standing amongst the Clave, the Stormhollows. No one in his family had ever been suspected of any form of treachery or been a part of Valentine's circles so wouldn't suspect him of any wrongdoing. He planned to use this investigation to further back up this picture that they had of him.

Even though all gathered were thinking exactly who it was that would have created wounds like these, no one spoke of them. Looks were exchanged between the six different Shadowhunters that made up the investigation group, but nothing was said. They knew, that as soon as it was, it would become apparent that someone, one of their own would have to be called in and questioned, the possibility of their marks being stripped very apparent in the future. No one would willingly subject one of their brethren to that disgrace, not unless they were absolutely certain.

Luke stood fidgeting a short distance away from the body, the smell of death and pain still strong in the air and easy for his enhanced sense of smell to pick up. He didn't speak, though, but let them take their time with the investigation, let them record every little detail if it meant they would be able to find the murderer quicker; he doubted it would. The werewolf wasn't dumb though, there were no friends here, and if he disturbed them they might very well turn against him, stating that he would have been able to create these marks, even though he was now a Downworlder. After all, he still possessed quite the arsenal of weapons and the knowledge of how to use them.

So he let them take their time, as he had known they would when they had been called in. If it had been another Shadowhunter lying dead there, it would have been different. Being a werewolf gave it less importance. Knowing the Clave, they would expect him to be grateful that they had deemed the murder important enough to gain their attention so quickly and not to ask for much more. Of course that didn't mean that he could stand by patiently while they took their sweet time, even if it was turning into hours and it seemed that there couldn't be anything else that could be learned from the murder scene, yet there weren't willing to move on yet.

It came as quite the surprise, then, when a fire message appeared for the Inquisitor during the exam of the body. He read it, his frown deepening further, before passing it off to the other Shadowhunters that were there for the investigation.

Once it came to Jasper, he was faintly surprised to see that it contained information about the vampire attacks. Already, they had been reported, and he couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't taken as much care this time as the others.

Another team had been deployed to investigate it since the Inquisitor was busy with this one, and they had made a list of basic observations and sent it over so as to be compared with the others. They would wait there until the Inquisitor could make his own appearance and try to get as much information from the crime scene as possible until then.

When it became obvious that no one was going to say anything anytime soon and Jasper and Nicolas had managed to share a couple of meaningful looks without any of the others noticing, Jasper said the one thing that they all were thinking, "A Shadowhunter did this."

The Inquisitor sighed and then nodded. "I'm afraid so. And the marks on this one match what had been done to the vampire's body and the two fae that were found two days ago."

There were multiple groans as the gathered Shadowhunters all digested this information, though none were really that shocked seeing as they had all saw the evidence for themselves. It was out in the open now; the next step was finding who had done it and then figuring out what to do with them.

"Of course that means that the Downworlders will expect justice fitting the crimes and they will want it to be on the extreme side seeing as how anything less will make it look like we're showing favoritism to one of our own." The Inquisitor continued.

"We'd be happy if you would just find the person responsible for this and prevent any more murders from taking place." Luke spoke up quietly from where he stood watching.

Barely any of the Nephilim paid him any attention, a few rolling their eyes. It was no less a reaction than what Luke had expected, however, so didn't bother him in the slightest. He might have held a council seat and be the alpha of a wolf pack, but that didn't mean that he had any sort of say in this area.

"Each of the Nephilim that have visited the New York area in the past week or so will have to be investigated thoroughly until we gain some kind of a lead. It shouldn't take too long, not that many have been here recently." The Inquisitor told the group of Shadowhunters, though his words were mostly directed at Nicolas since he would be the one actually in charge of organizing any of the questioning that would have to take place.

Jasper spoke up then, trying to steer the suspicion in the direction that he wanted it to go. "Inquisitor, if I may. If you think about it there are really only a few Nephilim that would be here for any reason and ones that traveling around unnoticed would be exceedingly easy: The Lightwoods."

The Inquisitor frowned at him, eyes stormy with suspicion, though from what Jasper could tell it wasn't directed anywhere but at trying to figure out who it was casting the Shadowhunters into such disgrace. When he spoke finally, his voice was thoughtful, even if it was obvious he hadn't ruled the thought out completely.

"Robert and Maryse have already been banned from Idris for joining Valentine's circle, banished to run the Institute here and lucky to have escaped with such a light punishment. They were lucky the last time that the previous Inquisitor had taken pity on their young son or they would have gained a much harsher punishment, I highly doubt that they would act now of all times."

"There are others aside from Maryse and Robert that would have been capable." Jasper reminded softly, not saying anymore so as to allow them to come to the conclusion on their own.

One of the other Shadowhunters that had been included for the investigation laughed outright at this. "You think one of their children did this? Honestly, Stormhollow, talk about a far stretch to find the answer."

"And why is that?" Jasper scowled. "If the stories are true then the Herondale boy, of Jace Lightwood as I heard he's asked to be called now, has already begun to make a highly esteemed name for himself in demon hunts. And the girl seems to be able to handle herself quite competently. And the oldest boy—was it Alexander?—he is an adult now. Do you honestly believe that he is harmless? Being the _parabatai_ of Herondale, he would have picked up quite a few skills even accidentally."

"You must admit, Jasper, it does sound a bit farfetched." The Inquisitor said, though Jasper could tell the gears were starting to turn and he might have begun to look at the situation in a new light.

"The whole situation is farfetched." Another Shadowhunter spoke up. "So why couldn't it have been one of the children? Valentine wasn't much older when he started to form his following. And maybe the oldest boy is mad that he has had to grow up here instead of Idris. That was where he was born, after all. Maybe he's taking his frustrations out."

The only female of the group finally spoke up, trying to use a reasoning voice, though Jasper could see that more of the group was starting to see the situation in the light that he wanted. "Isn't he the one that disgraced his family and kissed that Warlock in front of the whole Enclave? Why would he choose now to start killing Downworlders when he obviously is cozying up to one?"

"It's a cover!" The same Shadowhunter who had proclaimed the whole situation as farfetched cried now. "Think about it, he comes out as being in love with a Downworlder and then obviously starts to go out at night to spend time with him. He's an adult so his parents don't bother to check up on him and make sure that he actually is with the Warlock and instead he could have been out committing these crimes."

Nicolas spoke up for the first time, making a careful observation that would only help the others to start suspecting the Lightwood freak for sure. "Inquisitor, there have been no Warlocks found dead. So far two fae, a werewolf, and two vampires, though one wasn't able to be identified since it had already turned to ash."

"If it is Lightwood, he's trying to make some sort of statement." The female spoke. "Why else would he have used runes much less made sure that we would have been able to identify the bodies?"

"The disownment." The Inquisitor murmured to himself. "This might very well be his little rebellion against it. I didn't expect it; he hasn't shown any sort of anger with the decision." He fingered Alec's message proclaiming his acceptance of the disownment and decision to stay with Magnus that he had received earlier that morning for a moment, only to bring it out the next. "Even here he's perfectly cordial."

"Which is suspicious in itself." The more vocal Shadowhunter proclaimed.

Jasper hadn't made his acquaintance before now, and thought his name to be Liam though he wasn't positive about that, but he made a note to himself that he could prove useful to Jasper in the future. He obviously held Downworlders and Lightwood and low regard and would be easy to manipulate against him.

"You would think that an announcement of disownment would be met with more defiance, that he would fight to stay with his family." Liam continued and unsurprisingly the others murmured their agreement. After all, family honor was held in high esteem amongst the Nephilim, the fact that Alec was so willing to give his up for a Downworlder was the epitome of suspicious.

"I agree with Jasper." Nicolas said. "We should start with the Lightwoods, or more accurately, Alexander. Bring him in, question him. Something's obviously not right with him we just have to see how far it goes."

Luke, who had remained silent until now, finally spoke up, voice gravelly with his anger, almost a shadow of the growl that he would make in his other animal form, "You're kidding me! You're going to pin this on _Alec Lightwood_? The kid hadn't even killed a demon before I met him," information he was only privy to because of Clary, "and you think he's capable of the cold blooded killing that's been going on?"

"Shut your mouth _dog_!" Liam spat. "Who we suspect is none of your business, anymore." Luke didn't bother reminding him that the girl whose body lay before him had been part of is pack. "There's something wrong with him, something that he's shown all of us. Who's to say that he wouldn't do something like this now? There's only so many Shadowhunters that are in this area, and if you ask me it doesn't look good for him."

"No one's asking you!" Luke yelled. "Do you even know him? Have you spoke to him? Alec is a good person; this type of crime isn't something he would do. He's responsible, he looks after his siblings, follows the rules. This goes against everything that he is."

"Cause you must know him so well." Liam drawled, smirk gracing his sharp features and in that moment, Jasper was amused to see that when he tried to appear condescending he ended up looking like a weasel.

"Enough." The Inquisitor sighed. "I was supposed to make my way to the Institute hours ago before this came up. We'll head there now; the boy will be brought to Idris for questioning. So far he is the only likely candidate we have right now for a suspect and until evidence turns up that can prove otherwise I wanted him treated as such."

"You're making a mistake." Luke said, though his tone had mellowed, as if he realized that anything he said now wouldn't have any effect. "If you go after Alec you'll waste valuable time and resources that could be directed towards finding the actual killer."

"Don't tell me how to do my job, werewolf, and I won't telling you how to do yours." Was the Inquisitors reply, his gaze landing meaningfully on the body of the young girl who lay mangled at their feet, a girl who Luke had been in charge of.

"Let's go." He said to his assembled Shadowhunters. "There's nothing left for us to learn from here."

Liam offered Luke a smirk before he followed the others, knowing that they were now making their way to the Institute even if no one had said so. Luke didn't bother rising to the bait, knowing that nothing could dissuade the Shadowhunters from pursuing this pointless lead.

Instead he pulled his cell phone free of his jeans pocket, not noticing the look of triumph that flashed across Jasper's face as he scrolled through his list of contacts on his phone, finding the one that he needed now. The Shadowhunters wouldn't listen to reason, their biases about Downworlders and relationships with them clouding their judgment and making it so that Alec seemed like a likely suspect.

But Luke wasn't going to let him be taken by surprise if he could help it. Finding the number that he desired, he pressed the send button and then raised the phone to his ear, hoping that Clary would answer straight away and wasn't spending time with Jace or Simon and would ignore his call.

If he could get through to Clary then she could call Jace and perhaps he could warn his _parabatai_ about the events that were about to unfold.

_TBC…_

A/N: So there it is. Like I said earlier, yes no Alec or Magnus but I swear they will be in the next chapter from the start and the action will start to come into the next chapter as well, so if you're still reading this you have that to look forward to.

The next chapter will be out quite soon since I have over half of it typed up already and I've been working on it consistently every night even if it's only a couple of paragraphs. I'll put it up if people actually review to let me know that they are still reading this and to not waste my time by not updating.

Really, I enjoy getting your feedback, it makes me want to write more so that you'll have more to read. I know that there's nothing that irks me more than when I find a good story and the author has stopped updating. However, I am a double major double minor in college with a steady part time job and if I only get a few reviews I won't really be bothered with making any more updates to this. I understand that it really is my fault for letting it go so long in between if people have lost interest but I can't afford to waste my time trying to please an audience that doesn't exist.

So, again, review if you want this to continue.

Thanks!


End file.
